Tout ce que je veux pour Noël
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: [COMPLÈTE][CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT] 1 jour 1 chapitre. Six ans après leur rupture, Drago Malefoy décide qu'il est grand temps d'éclaircir le mystère de sa séparation avec Hermione Granger. Et si cette dernière n'est pas prête à pardonner, Drago sait que Noël est sa période préférée et que c'est le moment où jamais pour lui, de lui dire ce qu'il veut vraiment pour Noël.
1. Six longues années

_Ohohoh ! Mais qui voilà ? Le père noël avec sa hotte sur le dos ? Non, il est encore trop tôt les amis. En revanche, il est l'heure pour nous, de commencer à attendre noël. Et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un calendrier de l'avent dramionesque ? Garanti zéro calorie._

 _Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, pour la 4_ _ème_ _année consécutive je vous poste le premier chapitre de ma fiction calendrier de l'avent. C'est simple : un chapitre par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre, où il sera alors temps de nous souhaiter un joyeux noël !_

 _Je posterai donc tous les jours, en fin d'après midi le chapitre du jour. **Je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, juste une trame dans ma tête, et c'est aussi là le challenge**. Ecrire tous les jours sans interruption pendant presqu'un mois !_

 _Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, est de faire l'effort de **commenter tous les jours**. Ainsi, chacun aura son petit chocolat : vous, chers lecteurs, votre chapitre, et moi, auteur avide, vos petites reviews ! Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage !_

 _Je rappelle que vous pouvez me trouver sur ma page facebook " **Brunhild Ana Writings** " !_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

La neige avait jusqu'à ce jour épargné Mundesley, petit village moldu de la côte anglaise qui abritait quelques centaines d'âmes dont celle d'Hermione Granger. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la brise marine qui balayait sans cesse la petite bourgade, le fait était que la neige n'avait daigné tomber sur les plages de galets du village côtier, tandis que le reste du pays dans son intégralité souffrait de chutes abondantes et d'une vague de froid jusqu'alors inégalée. Hermione vivait dans une petite maison aux murs d'un blanc nacré postée tout en haut d'une falaise contre laquelle s'écrasaient bruyamment les vagues de la mer du nord. C'était la maison la plus éloignée du centre du village, elle était cependant connue de tous, car quand la nuit tombait enfin, et que le ciel était dégagé, les rayons de la Lune faisaient étinceler sur les parois de la demeure des milliers d'étoiles, la rendant lumineuse et rassurante dans l'obscurité parfois oppressante. Depuis plusieurs siècles déjà, la maison était devenue un phare au milieu de la nuit noire, pour les bateaux à la recherche d'un port d'accueil.

Hermione avait racheté la maison quelques années auparavant. Elle était inhabitée depuis des décennies, et tout était à refaire : mis à la part les murs, solides et sains, le reste de cette vieille cabane de pêcheur avait été laissé à l'abandon et les années avaient eu raison des peintures, des volets et du toits en ardoise. Avec beaucoup d'effort et de patience, Hermione avait su redonner un nouveau souffle à la maison, ainsi qu'à sa propre vie. Car le choix d'une maison éloignée de tout dans l'un des plus petits villages de l'ile n'était pas anodin. Ne supportant que très difficilement la notoriété que lui conférait le rang de meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et de commandant de guerre, Hermione avait préféré s'éloigner de la capitale une fois la paix dûment établie. Elle avait exprimé le besoin viscéral de retrouver une vie simple et sereine. Consciente de la population sorcière grandissante sur la côte Est du pays, elle avait monté une petite école dans laquelle les enfants sorciers pourraient se retrouver les quelques années qui précèderaient leur entrée à Poudlard.

Ce dimanche-là, Hermione fut réveillée par les coups de becs d'un hibou moyen duc contre le carreau de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Celui-ci avait l'air frigorifié, et Hermione devina que sa route avait été longue jusqu'ici. Surprise, elle s'extirpa difficilement du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer le pauvre oiseau et le libérer de sa missive.

 _« Hermione,_

 _Comme chaque année tu es conviée au repas de Noël de notre promotion. Il aura lieu le 30 novembre prochain, chez moi. Rendez-vous à 19h !_

 _Pansy. »_

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin. Les messages de Pansy étaient toujours très concis, mais contenaient toutes les informations importantes. Bref, mais précis. Et c'était ce qu'elle appréciait chez celle qui était devenue au fil du temps son amie. Hermione n'était pas surprise de recevoir un tel courrier. C'était une tradition qui s'était établie depuis plusieurs années déjà, entre les anciens élèves de Poudlard qui partageaient la même promotion. Cela faisait donc sept ans, que chaque année, l'un des membres de cette promotion recevait tous les autres chez lui. Chacun était invité, et chacun était libre de venir, ou non. C'était l'occasion pour tous de se retrouver une fois l'an, de se raconter sa vie, de rencontrer les conjoints, compagnes, épouses ou maris, de présenter les enfants, de pleurer la disparition de certains. Malgré tous les aléas de la vie, ces retrouvailles étaient toujours empreintes de beaucoup de chaleur et de délicieux cookies au gingembre et à la cannelle.

x.x.x

30 novembre.

Hermione se rendait régulièrement à Londres. Si elle préférait passer pour socialement morte auprès de la presse magique, elle n'hésitait pas à rendre visite à ses amis et à ses parents aussi régulièrement que le lui permettait son emploi du temps. Avant de transplanner chez Pansy, elle passa chez ses parents à l'heure du thé, pour prendre des nouvelles de son père qui s'était cassé une jambe quelques semaines plus tôt.

─ Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester dîner avec nous ? demanda Mrs. Granger en ramassant la tasse de thé vide d'Hermione.

─ Je suis attendue chez Pansy ce soir. C'est notre repas de Noël.

─ Vous ne perdez pas de temps, s'exclama Mr. Granger en riant. Noël c'est le mois prochain !

─ Oui, justement. On se réunit assez tôt pour que nos emplois du temps respectifs nous permettent de trouver une date qui convient à tout le monde.

─ Vos emplois du temps respectifs… répéta Mr. Granger. Vous êtes de vrais ministres.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle ne se considérait pas comme un ministre, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle courait régulièrement après le temps. Entre la gestion de l'école, les rendez-vous avec les parents, ses journées en classe, ses virées à Londres avec ses amis, Hermione ne voyait pas le temps lui filer entre les doigts.

─ On se revoit bientôt, dit Hermione en embrassant sa mère sur la joue.

─ Tu seras là pour Noël ?

─ Bien sûr, je ne louperai ce déjeuner en famille pour rien au monde. A plus tard !

Elle embrassa son père sur le front, non sans lui avoir proposé une énième fois de lui réparer la jambe avec sa baguette magique – chose qu'il refusait catégoriquement, estimant que le travail d'Hermione en tant qu'enseignante n'était pas suffisamment rassurant pour la laisser jouer aux apprentis médicomages. Hermione sortit de la maison de ses parents et resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou. Il faisait un froid de canard à Londres, sans parler des énormes flocons de neige qui s'étaient remis à tomber au milieu de l'après-midi. Laissant s'échapper un ultime nuage de buée d'entre ses lèvres, Hermione se mis à tournoyer sur elle-même et disparut dans le néant, sans que quiconque, à part sa mère postée près de la fenêtre, ne s'en aperçoive.

Hermione n'était pas la première à arriver devant la charmante demeure de Pansy Parkinson, mais elle fut rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la dernière non plus. Son hôtesse lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

─ Te voilà ! Blaise disait que tu ne viendrais pas.

─ Pourquoi je ne serais pas venue ? demanda Hermione interloquée.

Le sourire de Pansy s'effaça un bref instant avant de réapparaitre sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle secoua négligemment la tête.

─ Parce que tu n'as pas précisé que tu venais ! Tu n'as pas répondu à mon courrier.

Hermione réalisa qu'en effet elle n'avait pas eu la politesse de renvoyer un hibou à Pansy pour lui confirmer sa présence. Cependant, elle était toujours venue jusqu'à présent, et il y avait donc peu de chance qu'elle ne vienne pas. Pansy haussa les épaules et entraina Hermione par le bras jusque dans la vaste salle à manger.

─ Peu importe, le principal c'est que tu sois là !

Ils étaient déjà une petite dizaine, réunis dans la pièce décorée aux couleurs de Noël. Un beau et haut sapin trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce, tout paré d'or, d'argent et de guirlandes lumineuses. Neville était là, en grande discussion avec Hannah Abbott. Il y avait aussi Ernie McMillan et les sœurs Patil, Daphnée Greengrass et Blaise Zabini. Dans la cuisine, Hermione entendit la voix de Harry, en grande conversation avec Justin Finch-fletchley et Dean Thomas.

Heureuse de se retrouver en si bonne compagnie, Hermione fit le tour des invités pour les saluer. Elle n'en avait pas vu certains depuis le dernier repas de Noël, d'autres comme Neville et Harry faisaient partie de sa vie, et il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'ils ne se voient, mais c'était toujours un plaisir pour chacun de se retrouver et de connaître un peu plus la vie de ces anciens camarades de classe, désormais devenus des amis.

Qui aurait cru, songea Hermione qu'ils deviendraient tous aussi proches, malgré les anciennes querelles de maisons ? C'était aussi ça, la magie de Noël.

─ Hermione, tu as le bonjour de la petite Sacha McKinley ! Elle a fait son entrée à Poudlard cette année. On reconnait tout de suite les élèves qui sont passés par ton école, s'extasia Neville. Ils sont tous si bienveillants, et brillants. La petite McKinley connait déjà le nom de toutes les plantes que je leur ai présenté !

Hermione se sentit rougir. C'était toujours un plaisir d'entendre combien ses élèves n'avaient pas perdu leur temps auprès d'elle. Car elle avait dû se battre de longs mois pour faire comprendre aux parents combien une instruction pré-Poudlard pouvait être bénéfique aux enfants sorciers. Bien sûr, tous ses amis l'avaient suivie, et elle avait toujours eu leurs enfants dans sa classe, mais pour les autres… Les parents sorciers étaient encore, par tradition, intimement convaincus que la première éducation devait se faire exclusivement à la maison.

─ Je suis ravie de l'entendre, Neville. Comme va Poudlard ?

─ On ne peut mieux, répondit Neville, un large sourire aux lèvres. Minerva est aussi bonne directrice qu'elle l'est en métamorphose. Tu sais Hermione, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'approche d'une véritable harmonie entre les maisons. Je ne ressens plus la rivalité comme on a pu la subir de notre temps.

De notre temps… songea Hermione. C'était étrange de penser à leur temps, qui n'était pourtant pas si loin, mais qui semblait se différencier largement de celui d'aujourd'hui. Ils avaient quitté Poudlard depuis une petite dizaine d'années déjà, et tous s'approchaient dangereusement de la trentaine, pourtant, il semblait à Hermione que rien n'avait changé et qu'ils étaient encore les étudiants fougueux et rebelles d'autrefois.

Tandis qu'Hermione et Neville bavardaient, la salle à manger commença à se remplir peu et peu, et Pansy ordonna à chacun de rejoindre la place qui lui avait été désignée. Hermione ne fut pas mécontente de se retrouver entre Blaise Zabini et Seamus Finnigan. Pansy avait pris soin de mélanger les genres, les anciennes maisons et les ambitions professionnelles.

Quand tout le monde se fut installé, il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une place de libre : juste en face d'Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas souciée du nom sur l'étiquette jusqu'à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la dernière place. Elle balaya la pièce de regard à la recherche d'un éventuel absent, puis chercha Pansy des yeux pour lui demander qui ils attendaient avant de commencer. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui poser la question, car déjà la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un tourbillon de petits flocons et laissait apparaître la silhouette familière et pourtant oubliée de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, tandis que Pansy se précipitait sur Drago et le serrait dans ses bras en murmurant quelques mots qu'Hermione n'entendit pas de là où elle se trouvait.

─ Tu es venu ! s'exclama Blaise à côté d'Hermione.

Oui, il était venu.

Six ans qu'il ne venait plus. Six ans qu'on ne l'attendait plus. Il brillait par son absence depuis de longues années, et voilà qu'il revenait subitement. Blaise et Pansy avaient l'air cependant bien au courant de son retour, et Hermione mit soudainement du sens sur la phrase de Pansy « Blaise disait que tu ne viendrais pas ». Et bien sûr qu'elle ne serait pas venue si elle avait su. Si Hermione avait imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que Drago serait là, elle aurait refusé l'invitation.

Mais personne ne s'était donné la peine de le lui dire.

Drago se débarrassa de son manteau, et observa la table de ses yeux clairs.

─ Bonsoir tout le monde, murmura-t-il de son habituelle voix basse et calme.

Tous furent ravis de le revoir. On le salua chaleureusement, d'une poignée de main ou d'une accolade. Tous sauf Hermione bien sûr. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, quand on savait que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus tous les deux, Hermione avait découvert que Drago, avec qui elle entretenait une relation amoureuse depuis près d'un an, était fiancé et ne comptait pas rompre cette promesse pour ses beaux yeux mordorés.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Le repas « promo Poudlard » vous adhérez ? La vie d'Hermione, simple et enseignante pour enfants, vous en dites quoi ? Et pour la première fois depuis le début de mes histoires, Hermione et Dragon ont un passé commun, un passé amoureux qui plus est. Vous devinez ce que va être l'enjeu de cette fiction ? haha. Allez on se retrouve demain pour la suite !_


	2. Le jeu de Blaise

_Euh … les gars … C'est quoi tous ces commentaires ?! OH MY GOD ! 24 commentaires pour un seul chapitre, non d'un lutin de noël, vous me mettez une pression monstre ! Je ne peux que vous remercier, ça a été un régal de vous lire, vraiment, je suis ravie de voir que ça vous plait mais aussi ravie de voir que vous jouez le jeu d'1 jour = 1 chapitre = 1 commentaire._

 _Au fil des années, je suis à chaque fois surprise de votre fidélité, et vraiment ça me touche en plein cœur. Je vois que le premier chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère donc que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le second._

 _ **Eleonora distres**_ _: ahah merci à toi et aux 12 personnes dans ta tête alors ! Voici la suite._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Oh merci, tu me mets la pression ce n'est que le 1_ _er_ _chapitre ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur celle-ci aussi en tout cas._

 _ **Sophkanyjeff**_ _: Et oui, ça commence à devenir une tradition !_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Merci, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _ **L**_ _: Ahha, ce n'est que le début !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Oui, en général pour Noël, je n'aime pas les gueguerre de maison. Et pour Pansy, c'est toujours l'un de mes perso préférés en fiction ! Voici la suite._

 _ **EleanorShelby**_ _: Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant._

 _ **Delph**_ _: Et oui, c'est l'histoire de la vie de Drago. Mais il est là pour réparer les pots cassés !_

 _ **Lili**_ _: Oh ce ne serait pas Lily Orya ? Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Merci ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Harryliada**_ _: Le plus beau métier du monde en effet, puisque c'est le mien aussi haha. Et oui tu as tout compris, et 25 jours c'est peu !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Ca s'annonce mal, mais la magie de noël est là pour panser les plaies ! Tu as tout compris, voici la suite._

 _ **Lula's Lullaby**_ _: Merci la voici !_

 _ **Jennifer1876**_ _: Oh ça me touche ! Je suis ravie de voir que mes lecteurs sont fidèles au poste !_

 _ **Aurora Tunyri**_ _: Je suis contente que le premier chapitre te plaise, c'est toujours difficile de faire bonne impression dès le début !_

 _ **NiwawaNott**_ _: Noël c'est la vie ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _ **7**_ _: Ravie de te retrouver ici ! Merci, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Comme on se retrouve ! Ravie que tu sois toujours là ! Et oui, bientôt Noël !_

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Aaaah Pansy n'est pas une femme mariée, mais ce n'est pas un cœur à prendre non plus. Voici la suite !_

 _ **ChefPopo**_ _: Merci ! J'espère qu'il te plaira jusqu'au bout !_

 _ **FandAsie**_ _: Oui déjà fini, mais tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps la suite hihi ! Je vois que j'ai à faire à un fidèle lecteur, je suis ravie de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle fiction. Voici la suite._

 _ **DaiiGoNa**_ _: Je suis ravie de retrouver mes lecteurs ici ! J'ai la pression, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres._

 _ **Bambii16**_ _: Oh je suis contente de te retrouver ici ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, je n'ai pas été très actives ces derniers temps. Voici la suite._

 _ **Roselben**_ _: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise voici la suite !_

 _Bon j'ai répondu à tout le monde ici, mais je pense que dès demain je vous répondrai individuellement par message, sauf les « non inscrits » à qui je répondrai ici. Parce que c'est bien trop long de le faire là haha._

 _Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus, voici la suite !_

* * *

Quelques semaines auparavant.

Drago frappa trois coups secs sur la porte d'entrée de Pansy. Il était tard, la nuit était noire et Drago se demanda si elle ouvrirait au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était mal connaître Pansy. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'incongru qui avait eu le toupet de se pointer chez elle à une heure aussi tardive, et le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main vint s'écraser sur le sol. Elle ne baissa même pas les yeux pour regarder les dégâts, et se contenta de fixer son meilleur ami avec surprise et méfiance.

─ Tiens un revenant, finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle tourna les talons et s'exclama en direction du salon :

─ Blaise, viens voir qui nous fait l'immense honneur de sa présence après quoi… six ans d'absence ?

On entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui se levait d'un fauteuil et les pas de Blaise qui le menèrent bientôt jusqu'à l'entrée. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent alternativement sur Pansy puis sur Drago, dans un silence de tombe qui ne réchauffa pas l'atmosphère déjà installé par Pansy. Drago inspira profondément et leva les yeux vers ses amis en affichant un semblant de sourire d'excuse.

─ J'aurai dû prévenir que j'arrivais, souffla-t-il.

─ Tu aurais dû prévenir que tu partais, répliqua Pansy avec humeur.

C'était vrai. Il était parti sans rien dire à personne. Du jour au lendemain, ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de lui, que par sa mère, Narcissa, qui continuait à entretenir une relation épistolaire avec Pansy, la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. C'était ainsi que Pansy et Blaise avaient su que leur meilleur ami était parti vivre aux Canada, avec celle qui lui était promise depuis sa naissance, la douce mais naïve Astoria Greengrass.

─ Je peux entrer ? demanda finalement Drago en affichant un petit air de chien battu stratégiquement élaboré.

Pansy soupira, s'écarta et le laissa entrer sans un mot. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea de sa démarche de reine jusque dans son salon, avant de s'asseoir sur son canapé et de darder son regard clair sur Drago, attendant plus ou moins patiemment des explications. Drago prit cependant le temps d'enlever sa cape de voyage et de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, avant de prendre la parole.

─ J'ai merdé, d'accord ? commença-t-il simplement.

─ C'est sûr, répliquèrent Pansy et Blaise d'une même voix.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et aucun ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

─ Tu es parti du jour au lendemain, sans un mot, sur un autre continent, dans un autre pays, avec Astoria Greengrass. Oui, on peut dire que tu as merdé, dit Pansy d'un air hautain.

Drago acquiesça. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter les réprimandes de qui que ce soit, mais il devait admettre que c'était bien mérité. Lui-même n'aurait pas aimé que Pansy ou Blaise lui fasse ce genre de coup, aussi endossait-il solennellement ces reproches.

─ D'ailleurs elle est où ? continua Pansy avec humeur.

─ Chez ses parents, dans le Yorkshire. Depuis plus de cinq ans.

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent d'un air surpris.

─ On croyait que vous étiez partis ensemble pour vous y marier ?

─ C'était le plan de mon père en tout cas. Quand on est arrivé là-bas, ça ne s'est pas bien passé…

Drago leur raconta combien Astoria était gentille et douce. Elle avait tout fait pour que tout se passe pour le mieux entre eux, mais le désintérêt et l'ignorance de Drago avait ébranlé la jeune poupée fragile qu'elle était. Car Drago n'était jamais parvenu à oublier celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Dans les beaux yeux émeraude d'Astoria, il ne voyait que le reflet mordoré du regard brillant et intelligent d'Hermione. Car c'était pour elle que son cœur battait.

─ Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissée ? demanda Blaise, un peu bourru. Pourquoi tu es parti avec Astoria ?

─ C'est compliqué, Blaise.

─ Oui, Blaise, enfin, nous sommes trop bêtes, répliqua Pansy. Bien trop simples d'esprit pour comprendre ce que le grand Drago Malefoy a vécu.

─ Arrête ça, Pans', grogna Drago qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'air méprisant de sa meilleure amie. J'ai dit que c'était compliqué, pas que vous ne pouviez pas comprendre. J'avais vingt ans, et à l'époque vous savez très bien l'emprise que mon père avait sur moi. Quand il a appris que je fréquentais Hermione, il est entré dans une colère noire. Il m'a dit que je déshonorais notre famille, que je ne pouvais pas briser une promesse de mariage faite avant ma naissance et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tout mettre en œuvre pour que mon histoire avec Hermione Granger soit enterrée avant que quiconque de son cercle d'amis ne soit au courant d'une telle trahison.

Pansy et Blaise restèrent bouche bée un instant.

─ Ton père était assigné magiquement à résidence depuis les Procès Mangemorts, murmura Blaise. Il n'aurait rien pu faire contre Hermione.

─ Il connaissait bien assez de monde encore en liberté pour s'assurer qu'Hermione ne soit plus un problème.

─ Alors quoi ? demanda brusquement Pansy. Tu es parti pour sauver ta belle de ton père monstrueux ? Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de le lui expliquer ? Plutôt que de lui faire croire que tu aimais Astoria depuis toujours et qu'elle n'avait été qu'une parenthèse dans ta vie toute tracée ?

Drago serra les poings et regarda Pansy de ses yeux emplis de colère.

─ Tu la connais, Pans'. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aurait fait ? Elle ne se serait pas contentée d'acquiescer, elle se serait battue, pour la justice, pour la liberté. Ils n'ont que ces mots à la bouche, avec Potter et Weasley.

─ Et Astoria alors ?

─ Au bout de six mois, elle a compris qu'on n'irait pas très loin tous les deux. Je lui ai tout expliqué, elle a compris. Alors, elle a décidé de rentrer, en disant à tout le monde qu'elle m'avait quitté, parce qu'elle était trop bien pour moi et qu'elle ne méritait pas le fils d'un mangemort comme époux. C'était la seule solution pour rompre nos fiançailles, car les parents d'Astoria n'aspirent qu'au bonheur de leurs filles.

Pansy et Blaise semblèrent convaincus et comprenaient à présent un peu mieux ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de leur ami.

─ Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré avec Astoria… murmura Blaise, mal à l'aise de le mettre ainsi au pied du mur.

Tout comme Pansy, il attendait des réponses et des explications.

─ Le problème n'était pas réglé. Si je revenais, mon père pouvait toujours causer des ennuis à Hermione, car une fois célibataire, plus rien ne nous empêchait d'être ensemble. Et puis, j'ai vu son regard quand nous nous sommes quittés… je savais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais.

─ Et pourquoi tu es revenu, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Pour la première fois de leur vie, Pansy et Blaise virent Drago Malefoy rougir. Lui qui avait habituellement le teint très pâle, vit se joues rosirent à une telle question qui n'était pourtant pas une question mal placée.

─ Lucius est malade. Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines. Je suis revenu pour soutenir ma mère et…

Il laissa sa place en suspend mais les deux autres comprirent immédiatement.

─ Et récupérer Hermione Granger, terminèrent Blaise et Pansy en chœur.

Drago eut un petit rire.

─ Il faut que vous arrêtiez ça, c'est terrifiant.

 **x.x.x**

Ils avaient mis un plan au point. L'opération « Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est Granger » allait débuter ce soir même, lors du repas de Noël de leur promotion Poudlard. Tout avait été minutieusement orchestré, car foi de Serpentard, ce n'était pas un hasard si Drago se retrouvait assis en face d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas non plus un hasard si Potter et Weasley se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la table, car ces deux-là avaient dû soutenir Hermione après leur rupture, et avaient donc désormais une dent contre Drago.

Ce n'était cependant là que le début de l'opération. Drago s'était assis entre Hannah Abbott et Padma Patil, et les conversations avaient repris comme avant son arrivée. Seamus et Hannah s'adressèrent à Drago avec enthousiasme, lui demandant quel bon vent l'avait ramené en Angleterre, et ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant qu'il était rentré. Hermione, quant à elle, fit bien attention à ne jamais croiser le regard de celui qu'elle espérait bien ne jamais revoir, et plongea dans une conversation passionnante avec Padma et Blaise sur les prochaines élections ministérielles.

Le repas se déroula aussi bien que possible, même si le naturel d'Hermione avait été bien entaillé par la présence de Drago. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole, mais Hermione sentit plus d'une fois le regard cuisant de Drago se poser sur elle. Heureusement pour lui, il évita un scandale en ayant le bon goût de ne pas s'adresser à elle directement.

Quand le plat de résistance fut achevé, et tandis que tous les invités s'étaient reculés sur leur chaise pour digérer la dinde cuisinée par Pansy, Blaise se leva d'un geste leste. Il fit tinter sa fourchette contre son verre en cristal pour attirer l'attention des convives qui discutaient les uns avec les autres.

─ Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! Ce soir, Pansy et moi avons décidé de pimenter un peu ce mois de Noël qui commence. En effet, nous avons prévu un petit jeu pour nous rapprocher les uns des autres.

─ Vous êtes pas assez proches comme ça tous les deux ? répliqua Dean avec un sourire.

─ C'est vrai, ajouta Seamus. Chaque noël, vous êtes toujours un peu proches. Bientôt le mariage ?

Pansy jeta un regard amusé à Blaise.

─ J'attends qu'il me fasse sa demande !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Jamais Blaise et Pansy n'avaient officialisé leur relation, même si chacun savait que quelque chose de très fort les liait. Ils avaient préféré garder leur histoire à l'ombre de la pudeur, et n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'en faire une annonce. La remarque de Pansy cependant en disait long sur l'avancée de leur relation, et chacun s'entendait à dire qu'elle ferait une magnifique mariée.

─ Comment cette conversation à pu dériver de la sorte ? se plaignit Blaise d'un air boudeur. Je disais donc, que cette année, nous avions prévu un petit jeu.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac en toile et le secoua sous les yeux de tous.

─ Dans ce sac, il y a le nom de toutes ces dames. Messieurs, vous allez devoir tirer au hasard le nom d'une de nos très chères amies, et vous deviendrez en son compagnie un duo de Noël. Cela signifie que vous devrez passer autant de temps que possible ensemble et vous faire un cadeau à la fin du mois.

Tout le monde accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et félicita Blaise et Pansy de cette belle idée qui serait un merveilleux moyen de resserrer les liens et de perpétuer la magie de Noël au-delà du cercle familial. Tous les hommes de la table tirèrent au sort, et annoncèrent qui serait leur binôme de Noël. Neville tira Hannah, Blaise tira Parvati, Seamus tira Pansy. Bientôt arriva le tour de Drago.

Si personne ne put prouver que le jeu était pipé, certains des convives ne furent pas dupes quand ils entendirent Drago annoncer qu'il avait tiré l'étiquette portant le nom d'Hermione Granger. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, son regard croisa celui de Drago. Ce dernier fut cependant bien mal avisé de lui adresser un petit sourire, car Hermione leva son petit nez en l'air d'un air méprisant et lui dit, assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

─ Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi, alors tu ferais mieux d'avaler ce bout de papier et d'oublier ce jeu stupide.

* * *

 _L'opération « Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est Granger » a commencé les amis ! Et autant vous dire que Blaise et Pansy sont sur le coup et ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac._

 _On en sait plus sur le passé de Drago. Honnêtement je suis consciente que c'est assez bateau, mais selon moi, une belle histoire de noël ce n'est pas forcément une question d'originalité, mais une question d'ambiance, de personnages et de magie de noël, alors j'espère que tout ça sera au rendez-vous._

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez vous de l'histoire de Drago ? Et du jeu mis en place par Blaise et Pansy ? Le jeu pipé, je veux dire haha._

 _Dites-moi en commentaire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai hâte de vous lire._

 _A demain pour la suite !_


	3. Chaud devant !

_C'est parti pour le chapitre 3 ! Comment vous remercier de votre engouement et de votre fidélité ? Encore une fois, vous avez dépassé tous mes espoirs en postant plus d'une vingtaine de commentaires et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur. C'est vraiment grâce à vous que j'ai l'envie et la motivation pour écrire, alors surtout, continuez de me faire rêver !_

 _Comme je l'avais dit, j'ai cette fois répondu individuellement à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message, donc allez voir vos messages privés ! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site, voici la réponse à vos commentaires :_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Merci ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !_

 _ **Claire**_ _: Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que l'année dernière. Voici la suite._

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Drago va devoir s'accrocher mais bon, c'est aussi ça la magie de noël !_

 _ **Ella-Zabini**_ _: Je suis ravie que tu pointes le fait qu'Astoria ne soit pas une nunuche méchante et attirée par l'appat du gain, parce que c'était important pour moi d'en faire un personnage acceptable et nuancé. Et tu as tout à fait raison pour la chanson haha, ce n'est pas une coincidence. Pour la review, ça me tient à cœur parce que c'est ce qui me motive à écrire tous les jours, mais bien sûr, je me doute que tout à le monde à des impératifs ! Voici la suite_

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que le reste te plaira !_

 _ **Lily Orya**_ _: oh, tu vas me faire rougir haha. Merci ! Pour ce qui est de Pansy, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais gardons en tête que Drago est son meilleur ami, et qu'il est question de faire triompher l'amour… L'impératif du chapitre quotidien ne permet malheureusement pas une profondeur et une cohérence à toute épreuve, j'espère malgré tout que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **Bambi16**_ _: Je suis assez fière du nom de l'opération haha. Merci en tout cas, je suis contente que tu retrouves l'ambiance de noel dans ma fic et j'espère bien continuer sur ma lancée !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione était rentrée chez elle un peu plus tôt que prévu. La soirée n'avait pas été celle qu'elle espérait et sa joie de retrouver les autres avait été ternie par la présence de Drago. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir, pas après de si longues années d'absence, aussi s'était elle retrouvée dépourvue et désorientée. Elle était aussi en colère contre Blaise et Pansy pour qui le retour de Drago n'était manifestement une surprise, sans parler de ce petit jeu « de hasard » élaboré par Blaise, qui n'avait rien d'un jeu de chance. Hermione n'était pas dupe : combien y avait-il de chance pour que Drago tire son étiquette ? Trop peu.

Sur le chemin de retour, oubliant même de transplanner, Hermione marcha sur le trottoir enneigé de longues minutes, la tête à demi cachée par son écharpe de laine. Elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi Drago était-il rentré ? Après tout ce temps à se cacher quelque part au Canada, qu'est-ce qui avait motivé son retour ? Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, Hermione avait lu dans la presse le décès de Lucius Malefoy quelques semaines plus tôt, mais cela n'expliquait pas que Drago ne soit pas retourné en Amérique après les funérailles discrètes et peu médiatisées de son père.

Contrariée et en colère contre elle-même de s'être laissée ainsi déstabiliser, Hermione réalisa bientôt qu'elle ne marchait pas du tout dans la bonne direction, et que de toute façon il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour rejoindre Mundesley si elle se contentait d'y aller à pieds. Soupirant d'un air las, elle trouva une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards et transplanna chez elle sans un 'plop' sonore et caractéristique.

 **x.x.x**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de meilleure humeur qu'elle s'était couchée la veille. Elle avait décidé de relativiser : même si Drago était de retour, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait le croiser à chaque coin de rue. Après tout, dans son petit village, il y avait bien peu de risque de croiser un autre sorcier que les parents de ses élèves. Or, jusqu'à présent, jamais Hermione n'avait entendu parler d'une naissance récente chez les Malefoy.

Comme un dimanche sur deux depuis des années, Hermione ne s'attarda pas au milieu des couvertures duveteuses qui recouvraient son lit. Elle se leva de bonne heure, avala un thé et quelques sablés confectionnés par sa mère en vitesse, et quitta sa petite maison pour rejoindre Londres, où elle se savait attendu. En effet, depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, Hermione était bénévole dans une Soupe Populaire moldue de l'Est de la capitale britannique.

─ Ah Hermione, tu es là ! s'exclama Joey, un autre bénévole qu'Hermione connaissait bien. C'est de la folie, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Avec la neige qui tombe drue depuis une semaine, les gens cherchent un endroit chaud et sec où manger un bout.

─ Alors ils sont au bon endroit, sourit Hermione en se débarrassant de son manteau et de son bonnet déjà couvert de neige.

Elle se faufila dans les cuisines pour y saluer tout le monde, et enfila son tablier habituel et le badge qui indiquait « Hermione, bénévole ». Elle continuait à le porter par habitude, mais à présent, tous les autres bénévoles et les gens qui venaient manger ici, la connaissaient bien. Hermione s'installa derrière un stand de soupe de citrouille et de carottes et se mit à service les gens qui avançaient, leur bol vide à la main.

─ Bonjour Jerry ! dit Hermione rayonnante. Vous avez une nouvelle chemise ?

─ Vous avez vu ? On me l'a offerte.

─ Elle vous va à ravir ! Bon appétit, sourit Hermione en versant une quantité généreuse de soupe dans le bol que lui tendait Jerry.

Les gens défilaient, et pour tous, Hermione avait un petit mot aimable, un sourire sincère et une bonne louche de soupe fumante. Aussi malheureux que pouvaient être ces gens, ils lui rendaient tous un sourire joyeux et lumineux qui emplissait chaque fois un peu plus de joie le cœur d'Hermione.

Le bénévolat n'était pas loin de sa vocation d'enseignante. Une fois encore, Hermione appréciait plus que tout ce sentiment d'utilité. Elle aimait être au contact des gens, et si elle pouvait apporter un peu de savoir ou de joie dans la vie de ses élèves et des gens qu'elle côtoyait, alors elle considérerait sa mission accomplie.

Malheureusement, les heures défilant, la salle qui accueillait les gens dans le besoin ne se désemplissait pas. A cause de l'épisode neigeux que subissait la capitale, et le reste du pays, les gens étaient plus nombreux encore à venir réclamer de la soupe. Outre les habitués qu'Hermione fréquentait depuis des années, de nouveaux arrivants, plus timides, plus discrets, vinrent eux aussi voir s'il restait un peu de soupe pour remplir leurs estomacs trop vides.

─ On va être à court de soupe, murmura Joey à côté d'elle.

Leurs regards s'étaient posés en même temps sur une petite famille qui venait d'entrer, des parents et leurs deux petits garçons. Le plus jeune ne marchait pas encore, quant au plus âgé, il n'avait pas plus de trois ans. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que la nourriture vienne à manquer en une période aussi belle et magique que celle de Noël. Impossible pour Hermione d'utiliser la magie pour augmenter la quantité de soupe, maintenant que tous les autres bénévoles s'étaient aperçus de la petite quantité restante.

Elle était sur le point de proposer d'aller faire des courses quand un brouhaha inhabituel se fit entendre dans le couloir qui menait vers l'extérieur. Hermione reposa sa louche et regarda d'un air curieux ce qui se tramait derrière la foule de gens qui s'entassait dans la pièce. Bientôt, quelqu'un entra les bras chargés d'immenses soupières d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur d'oignon. Elles étaient empilées les unes sur les autres dans un équilibre précaire, tandis que leur sauveur du jour s'avançait au milieu de la pièce en s'exclamant :

─ Chaud devant !

Hermione reconnut cette voix au moment même où Drago posa les soupières sur la table centrale. Elle resta figée sur place et le regarda d'un air médusé.

─ J'aurai besoin de quelques bras costauds, j'ai encore trois marmites de ragoût de bœuf dans le coffre de ma voiture, et dix kilos de clémentines.

Trois volontaires le suivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur, et comme promis, tous revinrent les bras chargés de nourritures supplémentaires. Les bénévoles étaient rayonnants et commençaient déjà à remettre les marmites sur les comptoirs qui servaient à la distribution. Quand Drago revint, Hermione se précipita sur lui.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? gronda-t-elle à mi-voix.

─ Je viens aider les gens dans le besoin, ça ne se voit pas ? demanda Drago d'un air faussement naïf.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et eut un petit rire mauvais.

─ Toi ? Aider les pauvres et les sans-abris ? Je rêve.

─ Tu n'as pas le monopole de la charité Granger, répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Et puis n'oublie pas que j'ai tiré ton nom.

Hermione regarda Drago d'un air ahuri.

─ Quel mot tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai demandé d'oublier ce jeu stupide ?

Drago lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. C'était à devenir fou, songea Hermione. Elle lui demandait s'il n'était pas complétement stupide, et voilà qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle le connaissait bien cependant, et elle savait que ce sourire n'était pas aussi sincère qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il se moquait d'elle.

─ Comment tu as su que je serais là ? Tu me suis ?

─ C'est fort probable. Mais comment le prouver ? ricana Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

─ Et si on voyait autour d'un verre ? proposa-t-il subitement. On a des choses à se dire…

─ Non, aucune.

Drago se renfrogna.

─ Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, il y a six ans.

─ Hermione, je…

Mais il fut interrompu par Joey et Ellie, une autre bénévole.

─ Hermione, présente-nous ton ami bienfaiteur ! s'exclama Ellie en souriant. On dirait bien qu'il vient de remplir quelques estomacs affamés !

─ Oh ce n'est pas mon … commença Hermione.

─ Drago Malefoy, se présenta Drago en serrant la main que Joey lui tendait et en déposant un baise-main sur la main d'Ellie. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu participer d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette cause très noble.

Ellie pouffa et donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hermione.

─ C'est un gentleman, soupira-t-elle, rêveuse.

─ C'est le diable déguisé en ange, grommela Hermione, mais personne ne sembla l'entendre.

Drago profita de l'engouement des bénévoles pour rester dans le réfectoire, et proposa même son aide pour distribuer le ragout à ceux qui en voulaient. Très charismatique quand il le souhaitait, il se fit adopter par tout le monde, malgré les regards noirs que lui lança Hermione toute la journée. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il empiète sur sa vie personnelle. Ce moment à la Soupe Populaire était un moment privilégié dans son emploi du temps. Un moment où sa vie de sorcière était mise de côté, où elle se mettait elle-même de côté, pour se donner entièrement à des gens qui en avaient besoin.

Savoir Drago ici la déstabilisait. Et puis, ce n'était pas réellement dans sa nature que de donner de sa personne pour ce genre de cause. Drago était plus de ceux qui signait de gros chèques à un bal de charité, plutôt que celui qui apportait les soupières.

Sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un à côté de l'autre, Hermione servant la soupe à l'oignon, Drago distribuant des louches de ragoûts. Si elle prenait bien soin de l'ignorait, Drago, lui, essayait par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention. Il se montrait drôle et gentil à l'égard des gens qu'il servait, offrait une clémentine supplémentaire à un enfant un peu trop maigre, ajoutait un morceau de pain pour un adolescent en pleine croissance. Il était si… prévenant.

─ Maintenant que tu as paradé en apportant toute cette nourriture, que dirais-tu de rentrer chez toi et de me foutre la paix ? proposa Hermione lorsqu'une accalmie se fit ressentir et que la foule commença à diminuer.

─ Je n'ai pas paradé, répliqua Drago. J'ai apporté mon aide.

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Tu sais que le bénévolat n'est pas rémunéré ?

─ Très drôle Granger. Vraiment très drôle.

Oui, cela pouvait en effet être drôle quand on savait que Drago Malefoy était sans doute l'un des héritiers les plus fortunés du monde sorcier. Cependant, ici et maintenant, dans cette Soupe Populaire, il n'était rien de plus qu'un bénévole. Le silence s'abattit entre eux. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa contre le mur derrière elle, en attendant que d'autres personnes viennent demander un peu de soupe, tandis que Drago entra en conversation avec Ellie qui ne semblait pas indifférente à son charme.

La nuit commença à tomber bientôt, et la salle se vida peu à peu. Les bénévoles rassemblèrent leurs affaires en se félicitant d'une journée aussi productive. Drago enfila son manteau et se tourna une dernière fois vers Hermione.

─ Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

─ Je n'ai rien à te dire, Malefoy. Alors épargne ta salive et ménage tes efforts.

Et sans un mot, elle enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête et quitta les lieux, laissant un Drago pantelant et hagard derrière elle. Il la regarda passer la porte, laissant entrer un tourbillon de flocons sur son passage, et disparaître dans la nuit noire. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air perdu. Il avait cru naïvement qu'il n'aurait qu'à revenir, à claquer des doigts pour régler cette affaire, mais de toute évidence, l'échéance qu'il s'était donné serait difficile à respecter : il ne l'aurait jamais reconquise pour Noël. Ou alors pour le Noël suivant, peut-être…

─ Elle est mystérieuse cette fille hein, dit Joey à côté de Drago, le sortant subitement de ses pensées.

─ Ouais… souffla Drago.

─ Elle vient, elle donne de son temps, de sa personne, mais on ne sait pas vraiment qui elle est. Vous vous connaissez bien ? demanda Joey, l'air curieux.

Drago haussa les épaules. Fut un temps où il pensait bien la connaître, mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et il se demanda si elle était toujours la fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Et si lui-même était toujours le garçon qu'elle avait connu autrefois…

* * *

 _Bon, j'en connais un qui rame, qui rame, qui rame ! Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, on dirait que Drago en fait un peu trop et brusque les choses. Au lieu de se faire petit, voilà qu'il arrive en grandes pompes et propose, comme si de rien n'était, un rencard à Hermione. Il croit encore au père noël celui-ci !_

 _Quelque chose me dit qu'il devrait changer de stratégie, parce qu'Hermione ne semble pas du tout réceptive haha. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout, je suis curieuse. On se retrouve demain pour la suite !_


	4. La boutique éphémère

_Voici le quatrième chapitre ! il est tout chaud, il sort du four – où de ma tête, plutôt. Comme vous le savez, j'écris mes chapitres au jour le jour, et je dois dire que c'est parfois… intriguant ? intéressant ? de voir mon imagination partir dans tous les sens. J'ai l'impression que mes doigts tapent tout seul sur le clavier et que j'ai tout juste de penser à la suite, que déjà, elle s'écrit sous mes yeux. Est-ce que ce serait pas ça, aussi, la magie de noël ?_

 _Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction, et je remercie davantage encore tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. Bien sûr, je ne demande pas une thèse sur le comment du pourquoi, mais j'aime lire vos spéculations, vos remarques, vos critiques et vos encouragements !_

 _Voici mes réponses aux lecteurs non inscrits sur le site :_

 _ **Guest**_ _: On est bien d'accord haha !_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Merci pour ta fidélité ! Hermione est une fille forte qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, alors encore heureux qu'elle résiste !_

 _ **Claire**_ _: Je trouve que l'un va bien avec l'autre. Enseigner c'est donner de sa personne, un peu comme le bénévolat. Je n'ai pas encore prévu d'autre fiction et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps cette année d'en écrire une_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Merci, ça me fait plaisir, je n'avais pas envie de faire de Drago un personnage trop dur._

 _ **Bambi16**_ _: Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout, et Hermione l'a bien compris haha. Merci pour ton petit mot ça me touche vraiment._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ohoh tu es diabolique toi ! Drago a compris que la méthode de bourrin n'est peut-être pas la solution._

 _ **Ella-Zabini**_ _: Aaah la rancune c'est humain, Hermione est en colère contre quiconque voudra l'empêcher d'oublier cette histoire. J'ai dit qu'il avait une voiture, pas qu'il savait très bien conduire haha. Peut-être qu'il s'est pris trottoir ou deux en venant._

 _Bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

─ Et tu as vraiment cru que ça allait marcher ? demanda Blaise complètement hilare, affalé sur le canapé de Pansy.

Drago venait de leur raconter comment il n'avait pas réussi à s'attirer ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sympathie de la part d'Hermione, malgré tous ses efforts pour se montrer à la hauteur. Pansy le regardait d'un air moqueur, tandis que Blaise se moquait ouvertement de lui. Drago s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et se renfrogna, vexé du manque de soutien de la part de ses meilleurs amis.

─ Pourquoi pas ? grogna Drago.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et Blaise se mit à rire de plus belle.

─ Sérieusement, Drago ? Servir de la nourriture dans une Soupe Populaire Moldue ?

─ Hermione le fait bien elle !

─ Oui, mais Hermione est comme ça. Elle défend la veuve et l'orphelin et nourrit les affamés, c'est dans sa nature, expliqua Pansy patiemment. Alors que toi…

Drago posa un regard glacial et menaçant sur Pansy, la défiant d'aller plus loin. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté cependant, car Pansy ne s'arrêta pas et continua sur sa lancée.

─ Enfin quoi, Drago ! Tu as tout un tas de qualités, mais on ne peut pas dire que servir des soupes aux sans abris te soit réellement naturel. Et Hermione le sait très bien.

Drago resta songeur. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de tact et que sa stratégie un peu rentre-dedans était de toute évidence vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Il soupira et s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir dans doute vain d'avoir une brillante idée.

─ Comment tu t'y étais pris pour la séduire, la première fois ? demanda finalement Blaise d'une voix neutre. C'est peut-être une piste à creuser.

Pansy acquiesça tandis que Drago se replongeait tant bien que mal dans ses souvenirs. Cela remontait à plus de six ans, il s'en était passé des choses, depuis. Il n'était pas sûr que sa mémoire soit assez fidèle… Il tenta autant que possible de se rappeler comment il y était parvenu, comme il avait réussi à la séduire sans qu'elle ne soit réfractaire… Et il comprit.

─ C'est elle qui m'a séduite. Pas volontairement mais… Elle est si… Gentille. Intelligente. Drôle. Spontanée.

Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un petit regard, affichant un sourire en coin qui sembla passer inaperçu.

─ Peut-être que tu devrais l'être aussi ? Spontané, je veux dire, dit Pansy, songeuse. Peut-être que tu devrais laisser les choses se faire ? Ou alors faire en sorte qu'elles se fassent sans qu'Hermione ne se sente prise au piège.

─ Ouais… grogna Drago. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

 **x.x.x**

Hermione versa un peu de thé dans la tasse que lui tendait Ginny et s'installa à côté de son amie autour de la table de la salle à manger. Quelques cookies un peu brûlés reposaient dans une assiette, ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolats à peine entamée.

─ Et vous avez passé la journée ensemble ? demanda Ginny, perplexe.

─ Pas ensemble ! répliqua Hermione. Dans la même pièce. Nous ne nous sommes presque pas adressés la parole.

─ Presque pas ?

─ Il a demandé à ce qu'on se voit, pour « parler », grimaça Hermione en mimant des guillemets sur le dernier mot.

─ Parler ? Mais pour dire quoi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait rien, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de l'écouter. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle prit un cookie – sans doute le plus calciné – et mordit dedans sans vraiment y prêter attention. Elle se demanda ce que Drago aurait bien pu avoir à lui dire… Il lui avait semblé qu'ils s'étaient tout dit, lors de leur ultime conversation, avant son départ pour le Canada.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement des phrases toutes faites qu'il avait osé lui débiter « C'est une promesse de mariage faite bien avant ma naissance », « Je n'y peux rien Hermione, tu savais que ça risquait d'arriver ». En effet, elle savait. Les fiançailles programmées d'Astoria et de Drago n'étaient pas un secret, mais après un an de relation, elle avait naïvement espéré qu'il renonce à ce mariage, qu'il s'oppose à son père, pour elle.

Leur histoire avait été gardée plus ou moins secrète. Jamais Drago ne l'avait présenté à ses parents, et il avait toujours refusé de rencontrer les siens. Ils se fréquentaient dans des lieux moldus où ils seraient sûrs de ne pas être vus par des amis des Malefoy, ou pire, la presse à scandale. Et cela avait toujours convenu à Hermione. Elle qui était très pudique sur ses relations amoureuses, elle aimait l'idée de ne pas s'étaler au grand jour, de garder jalousement le secret de leur idylle dans l'intimité de leur couple.

Elle avait cru que l'amour suffirait. Mais la pression sociale, et son lien avec sa famille avait fini par l'emporter. Et sans doute pouvait-elle le comprendre, bien malgré elle. Ce qu'elle ne digérait pas en revanche, étaient les mots blessants que Drago avait pu prononcer avant de partir, jamais regarder en arrière. « C'était bien le temps que ça a duré », « On s'est bien amusé »… Comme si tout cela n'avait jamais été qu'un jeu.

─ Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ginny derrière sa tasse de thé, extirpant Hermione de ses pensées.

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

─ Rien. Je vais continuer à vivre sans lui.

─ Et s'il revient à la charge ?

─ Il se lassera bien avant moi.

Ginny ne dit rien, mais elle avait l'air perplexe. Elle n'était pas si sûre de cela. Drago était tenace, et sans doute aussi têtu qu'Hermione. Cela risquait de faire des étincelles.

Elle n'insista pas cependant, et la conversation dériva sur l'école d'Hermione, ses petits élèves et l'envie de bébé qu'avaient Ginny et Harry depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Ils s'étaient donnés pour objectif d'acheter la maison de leur rêve avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage, mais comme le compromis de vente était presque signé, il y avait fort à parier qu'un petit Potter-Weasley viendrait au monde dans l'année qui suivrait.

─ Il faudra que je l'inscrive dans ton école, dit Ginny des étoiles plein les yeux. Tu me réserveras une place, d'accord ?

─ Ne sois pas bête, vos enfants sont inscrits d'office dans mon registre. Il y aura toujours une place pour vos enfants.

─ Même si nous en avons dix-huit ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

─ Même si vous en aviez cinquante, dit-elle. Mais je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit prêt à cela.

─ Moi non plus, soupira Ginny d'un air théâtral. Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande comment a fait ma mère avec sept enfants. A mon âge, elle était déjà enceinte de Percy, son troisième enfant.

Les deux amies passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à refaire le monde, en remontant l'arbre généalogique d'Harry et de Ginny pour connaître les probabilités qu'auraient leurs enfants à être roux. Hermione précisa qu'elle trouvait cette couleur magnifique, mais Ginny rétorqua que c'était bien trop banal, c'est les Weasley en tout cas. Le temps fila à toute allure, si bien qu'il faisait déjà nuit quand Ginny quitta le chaleureux foyer d'Hermione.

 **x.x.x**

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hermione ferma sa classe de bonne heure : aucun parent n'était venu réclamer de rendez-vous. Il faisait encore jour quand elle quitta l'école. Les rayons bas et froids du soleil faisait scintiller paresseusement la mer qui bordait la cour de récréation, et une douce lueur d'hiver baignait le paysage merveilleux qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Respirant à plein poumons les embruns marins qui la mettaient à chaque fois de bonne humeur, Hermione se dit qu'il était grand temps pour elle de faire des courses de Noël : elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de décorer sa classe, et encore moins sa maison, et comme le Père Noël viendrait rendre visite à ses petits élèves dans quelques jours, il fallait à tout prix l'accueillir dans un décor festif.

Elle rentra déposer chez elle cahiers et stylos, puis transplanna pour Londres, où elle était certaine de trouver son bonheur sur le Chemin de Travers. En effet, chaque année, une petite boutique éphémère ouvrait ses portes, et c'était là qu'on trouvait les plus belles guirlandes lumineuses, les fées scintillantes et les boules magiques qui chantaient des cantiques de Noël quand on le leur demandait aimablement.

Quand elle poussa la porte du magasin, Hermione ne fut pas surprise de le trouver pleine de monde. Ayant du temps devant elle, elle se laissa porter au milieu des rayons, déposant délicatement ses trouvailles dans un peu panier d'osier qu'on lui avait gentiment proposé dès son entrée dans la boutique. Ainsi, elle trouva de superbes boules vermeilles, des guirlandes d'argent, et une fée lumineuse à mettre tout en haut du sapin. Elle ne résista pas à un paquet de sucres d'orge qu'elle distribuerait aux enfants la veille des vacances, ni à ce ravissant petit renne dont le nez rouge scintillait doucement dans l'obscurité.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne regardait pas vraiment où elle mettait les pieds, et bientôt, elle rentra brutalement dans ce qui semblait être un bloc de ciment, tant il semblait rigide.

─ Oh pardon, je…

─ Ce n'est rien…

Les deux s'interrompirent à l'instant même où ils se reconnurent. Hermione papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place, tandis que Drago rajustait distraitement son manteau. Il lui adressa un sourire plus poli que séducteur, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son panier.

─ On ne verra plus ton sapin avec autant de décorations, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

─ Ce n'est pas… C'est pour l'école, finit par lâcher Hermione en posant à son tour ses yeux sur ses achats.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait encore suivie jusqu'ici ? C'était fort peu probable, elle-même n'ayant décidé de venir que très tardivement. Drago sembla comprendre ses interrogations car il leva les mains en l'air d'un geste innocent et dit :

─ Cette fois promis, je n'étai pas en train de te suivre.

─ Je n'ai rien dit, répliqua Hermione.

─ En effet. Mais je sais que cette coïncidence peut prêter à confusion, étant donné le manque de tact dont j'ai fait preuve la dernière fois à la Soupe Populaire. J'ai conscience que…

─ Tu pouvais passer pour un véritable psychopathe ? demanda Hermione. Parce que c'était le cas.

Drago eut un petit rire sincère et nerveux à la fois.

─ J'en suis désolé. Bon… Et bien, bonne soirée, dit-il finalement en tournant les talons.

Hermione ne répondit pas et le regarda s'en aller sans un mot. Cet homme était déstabilisant. Quelques jours plus tôt, il l'avait suivie et quémandait à ce qu'ils se voient pour parler, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui c'était à peine s'il lui avait fait la conversation. Complètement déboussolée, Hermione se dirigea vers les caisses, où elle régla tous ses achats, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse jouer avec elle. Qu'il souffle le chaud et le froid, qu'il la suive, puis l'ignore à moitié. Elle préférait qu'il l'oublie définitivement, et ne plus jamais avoir besoin de revenir sur ce qui avait pu les unir un jour. Elle récupéra le sac que lui tendait la vendeuse, et sortie de la boutique sans se rendre compte que cette dernière avait glissé une petite enveloppe dans le sac. Au milieu des boules et des guirlandes, une lettre avait été déposée en secret, sur l'ordre d'un commanditaire mystérieux.

Trop songeuse pour s'en rendre compte, Hermione quitta le chemin de Travers et rentra chez elle, où elle déposa le sac dans un coin de la pièce, en attendant de décorer le sapin de la classe avec tous ses petits élèves.

* * *

 _Oula, ce chapitre est donc divisé en trois parties distinctes. D'abord Drago, qui réalise, grâce à ses amis, que visiblement, il n'a pas la bonne méthode. Ensuite Hermione et Ginny, qui reviennent un peu sur cette histoire d'amour qui s'est mal terminée, et enfin, la rencontre, cette fois-ci, fortuite de Drago et d'Hermione dans la boutique de Noël !_

 _Je n'en ai jamais vu en France, mais quand je vivais en Angleterre, des Christmas Shop éphémères naissaient à tous les coins de rue, et j'adorais l'ambiance qui y régnait !_

 _Bon, et qu'en est-il de cette lettre ? Qui l'a écrite ? Et pourquoi la vendeuse l'a mise dans son sac ? Mystère et boule de gommes, il faudra lire tous les soirs pour espérer obtenir des réponses ! A demain pour de nouvelles aventures._


	5. Flocons et tasse de thé

_Chapitre 5, c'est parti ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette moitié de semaine ! Vous avez fait votre sapin vous ? Moi ca y est, je suis comme une enfant ! J'ai mis les musiques de Noël, les guirlandes lumineuses, et j'ai commencé à emballer mes cadeaux. Je suis sur les starting blocks ! Même si, bon, Noël n'est que dans 20 jours ! Ca me parait loin et près à la fois, étrange non ?_

 _Heureusement, nous sommes ensemble pour attendre Noël et rendre cette période de l'avent moins pénible ! Oui, j'avoue, je n'ai aucune patience haha._

 _Vous avez été plus nombreux que jamais à commenter encore une fois et je vous en remercie. C'est un véritable plaisir de lire vos petits commentaires chaque jour. Mille mercis !_

 _Voici les réponses aux reviews des non inscrits :_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ouiiiii, j'adore !_ _Il n'y a qu'en Angleterre que le kitsch de Noël se transforme en magie de Noël haha. Pour la lettre, on le saura mais pas tout de suite …_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Merci à toi pour ta review quotidienne !_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Un tout petit progrès alors haha. Pour la lettre, il faudra être patient !_

 _ **Claire**_ _: Oui Drago a été dur ! En tout cas pour la lettre, je n'en dis pas plus sur l'identité de celui/celle qui l'a écrite, mais vous en saurez plus bientôt._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Oh je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Tu es une afficionados des dramione de noël alors ? Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _ **Ella-Zabini**_ _: Je les adore aussi, tu vas être gâtée dans ce chapitre ! En effet, en France nous n'avons pas autant cette tradition de noël que les pays anglosaxons. C'est dommage ! Pour la lettre, il faudra être patient, elle reste pour le moment un mystère._

 _ **L**_ _: Tant mieux alors, ce que je fais bien mon job haha._

 _ **Bambi16**_ _: Bah oui, il passe du chaud au froid en quelques jours, il est vraiment bizarre ce type haha._

 _ **Harryliada**_ _: Ahah j'aime lire tes supputations mais je n'en dis pas plus sur l'identité de l'auteur de la lettre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La semaine était passée à toute allure, et Hermione n'avait plus eu le temps de repenser à Drago. Elle avait tellement eu l'habitude de l'occulter de sa vie ces six dernières années, qu'elle en oublia presque son retour. Cette période de fin d'année était relativement calme à l'école : les parents un peu trop stressés la laissaient tranquille, trop occupés à s'interroger sur la saveur de la buche de Noël ou de la couleur du papier cadeau. Le vendredi soir, quand la cloche retentit cependant, elle ne fut pas mécontente de libérer ses élèves qui semblaient tous très excités.

─ Et n'oubliez pas que la père Noël viendra nous rendre visite la semaine prochaine, et qu'on devra prendre le temps de décorer la classe pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Les plus jeunes eurent des étoiles pleins les yeux, tandis que les plus âgés, ceux qui partiraient pour Poudlard l'année suivante et qui ne croyaient déjà plus au Père Noël affichaient une mine supérieure, comme détenteurs d'un secret d'état. Tessa O'Neil sortit de la classe en adressant un clin d'œil très appuyé à Hermione en murmurant :

─ Oui bien sûr, le Père Noël !

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin, et laissa ses élèves sortir pour rejoindre leurs parents qui les attendaient patiemment dans la cour de récréation. Le ciel était bas et immaculé, et il régnait un froid peu commun pour le petit village de bord de mer qu'était Mundesley. Les enfants resserrèrent leur écharpe autour de leur petit cou et se mirent à la recherche de leurs parents. Bientôt, il ne resta avec Hermione que les jumelles Foster.

─ On dirait bien qu'il va neiger, murmura la petite Amelia.

Sa sœur et elle regardaient le ciel avec curiosité, dans l'espoir, sans doute, d'y voir se former quelques flocons.

─ Ce serait trop bien de faire des bonhommes de neige ce week end, soupira Emma avec envie.

Hermione les écoutait avec un petit sourire, se rappelant avec nostalgie des hivers neigeux qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de ses parents. Elle venait tout juste de se souvenir de l'immense bonhomme de neige qu'elle avait fait avec son père l'année de ses huit ans, quand elle sentit soudain quelque chose de solide et de froid, de minuscule aussi, lui tomber sur le bout du nez. Elle leva la tête, et ce fut comme si le ciel avait entendu les jumelles et venait d'exaucer leur souhait : il neigeait à présent à gros flocon.

Noël était la plus belle période de l'année, songea Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas son pareil en matière de magie et d'odeurs, de souvenirs et de couleurs. Depuis toujours, c'était sa période préférée, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait aimé vivre dans un pays chaud où la neige ne tombe jamais, et où un chocolat chaud servi au coin du feu ne pouvait pas avoir la même saveur.

─ Emma ! Amelia ! s'écria une voix un peu plus loin.

C'était Mrs. Foster, la mère des jumelles. Elle arriva en courant à moitié.

─ Je suis désolée, Miss. Granger, j'ai été retenue à la Poste Magique.

─ Ce n'est rien, sourit Hermione. En vous attendant, nous avons assisté à la chute des premiers flocons.

Mrs Foster sourit et prit chacune de ses filles par la main.

─ J'en connais deux qui vont bien s'amuser ce week end ! Bonne soirée Miss Granger.

La petite famille tourna les talons et disparu au milieu des flocons cotonneux. Hermione rassembla rapidement ses affaires, et quitta l'école avec un petit sourire, observant gaiment les flocons se poser sur le petit chemin de terre qu'elle empruntait pour rentrer chez elle. Elle mit plus de temps que d'habitude pour rentrer, la visibilité était moindre, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour observer le paysage lorsque la beauté de celui-ci s'y prêtait. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser l'un de ces moments simples de bonheur dont la nature avait le secret.

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle fut surprise de trouver Blaise sur son seuil. Un bonnet bien enfoncé sur sa tête, il soufflait dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, de toute évidence il avait oublié ses gants.

─ Blaise ? dit Hermione, surprise.

─ Ah te voilà enfin ! Ca fait une heure que je poiraute ici. Ca caille !

Hermione passa devant lui et se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour qu'ils puissent se mettre tous les deux au chaud. Elle déposa son cartable dans un coin du salon, et se retourna vers Blaise d'un air interrogatif.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

─ Avant toute chose, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me servir un thé brûlant ?

Blaise avait l'air frigorifié, et malgré sa peau mate, ses lèvres avaient pris une étrange teinte violette, tandis qu'il claquait des dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Hermione sourit et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer et sortir sa boîte à thés. Quand ils furent enfin installés dans le canapé, leurs mains serrant une tasse de thé brûlant, et que les dents de Blaise eurent fini de s'entrechoquer, Hermione reposa son regard curieux sur son ami et attendit patiemment qu'il mette des mots sur le but de sa visite surprise.

─ Drago… finit-il par lâcher en détournant les yeux.

Hermione le regarda longuement avant de comprendre. Décidément, elle était bel et bien parvenue à oublier que Drago était de retour. Entendre prononcer son nom par Blaise lui rappela qu'il était à nouveau en Grande Bretagne, et sans doute se fréquentaient-ils très souvent, Blaise, Pansy et lui, tout meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient.

─ C'est lui qui t'envoie ? demanda Hermione d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

─ Pas du tout, répliqua Blaise. Tu le connais, ce n'est pas le genre à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Hermione avala une gorgée de thé qui lui brûla la gorge, et acquiesça lentement. Blaise marquait un point.

─ Si je suis là, c'est juste pour te demander de lui laisser une chance d'expliquer.

─ Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Blaise.

─ Si, crois-moi. Drago tient vraiment à ce que vous ayez une conversation.

─ Ah oui ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un s'inquiète de ce à quoi je tiens vraiment, moi ?

Blaise, qui était sur le point de continuer sur sa lancée, ferma la bouche et regarda Hermione d'un air surpris. Il sembla comprendre où elle voulait en venir, car il se radoucit et parla d'une voix plus tendre, plus chaude que celle utilisée jusqu'alors.

─ Je sais, mais peut-être que ça permettra de briser la glace entre vous…

─ Si glace il y a, ce n'est pas de mon fait.

─ Je sais Hermione. Mais nous sommes des adultes, et nous serons amenés à tous nous fréquenter, alors peut-être qu'il serait plus judicieux que tout le monde s'entende, et qu'il n'y ait plus cette ambiance glaciale que son arrivée a jeté lors du repas chez Pansy. Il fut un temps où l'on s'entendait tous bien…

Oui, un temps où Drago et Hermione étaient amis, mais cela remontait à bien loin, car entre temps ils étaient devenus amants, puis, des inconnus, une fois leur rupture survenue.

─ Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons à nouveau nous entendre, Drago et moi.

─ Pourquoi pas ? De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

─ Tu ne réalises pas, Blaise. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il m'a dit, avant de partir pour le Canada avec Astoria. Tu ne sais pas combien il m'a fait mal, j'avais le cœur en morceaux. J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre, je lui ai écrit des lettres auxquelles il n'a jamais répondu.

Blaise se mordit la langue, Drago s'était bien gardé de leur raconter cela.

─ Je ne te demanderai jamais de lui pardonner, Drago s'est comporté comme un idiot. Mais je pense que vous devriez vous dire les choses que vous ne vous êtes pas dites, une bonne fois pour toute. Afin qu'il n'y ait plus de rancœur entre vous. Je pense que tu en as besoin, Hermione…

─ Pas du tout, répliqua Hermione de mauvaise foi.

─ Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu n'as fréquenté personne depuis votre rupture avec Drago. Six ans c'est long, jolie et brillante comme tu es, tu aurais pu trouver chaussure à ton pied.

─ Je ne vois pas le rapport.

─ Le rapport, c'est que tant que les choses n'auront pas été mises au clair entre vous, tu ne parviendras jamais à tourner la page. Laissez vous la possibilité d'en discuter. Même si ça doit finir en cris, en larmes, ou en sortilège impardonnable, vous ne pouvez pas rester sur des non-dits.

Hermione resta songeuse. Les mots de Blaise résonnaient en elle, ils avaient du sens, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'être confrontée à Malefoy.

─ Je ne te demande pas de te positionner maintenant, juste d'y penser. D'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Blaise avait amené la chose subtilement, si bien qu'elle ne se sentit pas forcée. Elle avait cette impression de choix, et c'était agréable. Bien loin de la tactique un peu trop rentre dedans de Drago à la Soupe Populaire. Blaise s'attarda encore une petite heure, en ayant le bon goûte de changer de sujet, puis quitta la demeure d'Hermione non sans la remercier de son accueil.

Il transplanna dans la nuit noire, et réapparut presqu'instantanément chez Pansy. Elle était déjà là, comme il s'y était attendu. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et la rejoignit dans le salon.

─ Alors ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

─ C'est bon, je pense qu'il le fera.

─ Vraiment ? Parce que la dernière fois, il était si dépité que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait abandonner. Quand il nous a dit qu'il avait à peine parlé avec elle dans la boutique éphémère, j'ai cru que c'était peine perdue.

Pansy hocha la tête.

─ Je l'ai cru aussi, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à le convaincre. Et toi ? Qu'a-dit Hermione ?

─ Elle n'a pas dit oui, mais j'ai senti qu'elle n'était pas totalement réticente. Je lui ai demandé d'y penser, il faut laisser le temps à l'idée de germer.

Tous deux s'installèrent dans le canapé, Pansy se lovant dans les bras de Blaise. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et soupira d'un air las.

─ Ils sont tellement têtus…

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, une quiétude douce et sereine, qui n'animait que les foyers remplis d'amour. Blaise caressait d'une main distraite la chevelure brune de Pansy, tandis que celle-ci déposait quelques baisers dans le creux du cou de son amant. Seuls les crépitements de la cheminée venaient déranger le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé.

─ Hermione m'a parlé de lettres… dit Blaise soudainement. Des lettres qu'elle avait écrite à Drago après son départ, auxquelles il n'a jamais répondu.

Pansy se redressa doucement.

─ Des lettres ? Drago ne m'a jamais parlé de lettres.

─ A moi non plus. Mais si vraiment il n'a jamais répondu à ces lettres, il est en mauvaise posture pour la reconquérir. Déjà que…

─ Ce n'est pas gagné, termina Pansy en soupirant une fois de plus.

Ils se turent à nouveau, chacun pensant à ces fameuses lettres restées sans réponse.

─ Quand Hermione sera décidée, commença Pansy.

─ Tu veux dire, SI elle se décide !

─ Non, QUAND elle se sera décidée, nous dirons de lui donner rendez-vous dans un endroit neutre.

─ Et à l'abri des regards.

─ Pour qu'ils puissent se bécoter ? ricana Pansy.

─ Pour qu'ils puissent se jeter des sorts, répliqua Blaise.

Tous les deux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, peut-être que le sujet devait être pris avec moins de légèreté, mais les deux amants savaient bien, au fond d'eux, que ce serait une histoire qui se terminerait bien. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Même si Hermione jetait un stupéfix ou deux à Drago, ce ne serait que l'expression débordante de sentiments trop difficilement contenus. Et puis, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas, c'était un dicton bien connu.

* * *

 _Pas de confrontation Drago Hermione pour ce chapitre, mais déjà une avancée. Blaise et Pansy font leur possible pour rassembler les tourtereaux, même si Drago a, semble-t-il, un peu coup de mou. Le fiasco de sa visite à la Soupe Populaire l'a quelque peu refroidi, et malgré tout, le refus d'Hermione de l'écouter le blesse._

 _Mais en même temps ce n'est qu'un retour de flamme, puisque lui-même a fait souffrir Hermione plus que nécessaire, il y a de cela six ans ! Que pensez vous de ces lettres restées sans réponse ? Ca nous en fait des mystères autour de certaines lettres haha._

 _Demain, aura lieu LA conversation. Vous pariez sur un ou deux morts ? haha. J'attends vos suggestions, peut-être que j'en choisirai une parmi vos reviews ! A demain !_


	6. Quelque part près d'un lac

_En route vers le chapitre 6 ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire._

 _Mais pas autant qu'à lire vos commentaires, comme d'habitude, j'adore. C'est encore mieux que d'ouvrir la case d'un calendrier de l'avent haha. Je vois que bon nombre d'entre vous jouent le jeu du commentaire quotidien, et je vous en remercie._

 _J'ai adoré lire vos spéculations, surtout en ce qui concerne les lettres d'Hermione qui sont restées sans réponses de la part de Drago. Vous en saurez plus dans ce chapitre, mais je crois que personne n'a vraiment deviné, ou en tout cas pas entièrement._

 _Voici ma réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _ **Lyili**_ _: Ont-elles vraiment disparu ? Je ne sais pas haha. Lis ce chapitre pour en savoir davantage !_

 _ **Karine**_ _: Ouh tu vas me faire rougir haha. Je te laisse lire le chapitre qui arrive pour répondre à tes interrogations sur ces lettres !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Blaise il a tout compris haha. Quant à la réaction d'Hermione, et bien je te laisse la découvrir dans le chapitre du jour !_

 _ **Ella-Zabini**_ _: J'adore le duo Blaise Pansy ! Ils sont malins tous les deux !_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Voici venu le temps de confrontation ! Bonne lecture hihi_

 _ **Mama**_ _: Elle a eu quelques flirt, mais rien de sérieux. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on a le cœur brisé._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il avait fallu quelques jours à Hermione pour se faire à l'idée que peut-être, entendre les explications de Drago lui permettrait de tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute. Malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté à l'admettre, elle devait reconnaître que leur histoire d'amour avortée avait laissé dans son cœur une plaie qui ne parvenait pas à cicatriser convenablement. Elle avait essayé bien sûr, de se changer les idées. Elle avait fréquenté quelques hommes, pour un restaurant, un cinéma, une sortie à deux, mais jamais les choses n'étaient devenues sérieuses au point qu'elle puisse dire de l'homme en question qu'il était son petit ami.

Elle avait passé deux nuits à tourner et retourner dans sa tête les paroles de Blaise, et si sa tête lui rabattait sans cesse que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de le voir en tête à tête, son cœur, lui, battait la chamade à la seule pensée de le revoir une nouvelle fois. Et elle se détestait d'éprouver ce genre d'émotion, car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait dû avoir que de la haine et de la rancœur à l'égard de Drago. Au lieu de cela, une curiosité incontrôlable s'était emparée d'elle et la même question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « Et s'il avait vraiment une explication ? Et si ça m'aidait à tourner la page ? ».

Ainsi, Hermione avait fini par se décider à envoyer un hibou à Blaise. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'écrire directement à Drago, ce qui était un comble pour la Gryffondor qu'elle était. Quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte sur un parchemin qui gisait là, demandant à Blaise de prévenir Drago qu'elle serait sur les rives du Lac de Rutland Water le lendemain soir.

x.x.x

─ Et n'oublie pas, dit Pansy en ajustant le col de la veste de Drago, pas de mots blessants. Si elle pleure, tu la consoles, si elle crie, tu l'écoutes, si elle s'énerve, tu demandes pardon…

─ Si elle te jette un sort, tu te couches sur le sol et tu fais le mort, ajouta Blaise d'un ton à moitié sérieux qui fit rire les deux autres.

Drago avait retrouvé son aplomb. Malgré les quelques jours à se demander si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle – après tout, il ne voulait surtout pas la faire souffrir davantage, et tant pis si cela signifiait vivre sa vie sans elle – Pansy et Blaise avaient achevé de le convaincre.

Il avait passé sa journée à imaginer cette soirée en compagnie d'Hermione, à réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait utiliser et aux arguments auxquels il allait recourir.

Quand l'heure arriva, Drago quitta ses amis et transplanna sur le lieu de rendez-vous. C'était un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, car c'était l'un des paysages préférés d'Hermione et elle l'y avait amené plusieurs fois. Il espérait que la splendeur de l'étendue d'eau apaiserait les humeurs d'Hermione et qu'elle serait assez sereine pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Il arriva le premier. Et fut soulagé que ce soit le cas. Drago aimait avoir le control de la situation, c'était dans sa nature. Il put étudier les lieux en toute quiétude, et choisi un banc, recouvert de neige, qui se tenait tout près du lac, dont les eaux calmes avançaient et reculaient lentement sur la plage artificielle de galets. Bien à l'abri des regards, Drago sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la neige en un rien de temps, avant d'ajouter un petit sort de chaleur sur le bois dur du banc.

Il s'assit sagement, enfonçant ses mains gantées dans ses poches, et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du lac qui ne tarderait pas à geler si la température ne daignait pas remonter.

─ C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? murmura une petite voix derrière lui.

Surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendue arriver, Drago se redressa sur le banc et tourna lentement la tête. Elle était venue. Emmitouflée dans un manteau couleur crème, un bonnet rose poudré enfoncé sur sa tête, ses cheveux chocolat tombaient de part et d'autre sur ses épaules, tandis que son petit nez prenait une ravissante teinte rose au fur et à mesure que le froid s'emparait de son corps.

─ En effet, souffla Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne savait plus s'il parlait du paysage ou bien d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'approcha à petits pas et s'assit lentement à côté de lui. Elle fit en sorte de garder une distance de sécurité, afin que leurs coudes ne s'effleurent pas, ni leurs genoux. Ce n'était pas plus mal, songea Drago, cela éviterait de le distraire, et de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux. Etonnamment, contrairement à ce que s'était attendu Drago, ce ne fut pas un silence pesant et lourd de non-dit. Non, c'était plutôt une quiétude sereine, un moment suspendu, durant lequel l'un et l'autre pouvait se repaître de la beauté du paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, ou encore s'habituer à la présence de l'autre. C'était doux, paisible.

Le calme avant la tempête, songea Drago.

─ Blaise m'a dit que tu voulais me parler… commença Hermione dans un murmure.

─ C'est vrai, répondit Drago en se tournant subrepticement vers elle.

Hermione continuait à regarder droit devant elle, aussi n'eut-il accès à son profil. Ses yeux brillants, son petit nez rouge, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui laissaient s'échapper un nuage de buée de sa bouche.

─ Pour m'excuser, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais Drago savait qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle restait silencieuse pour mieux écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait toujours agi. Alors, il se lança. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se mit à parler de ses sentiments, du passé, et de sa relation avec Hermione.

─ Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

Hermione eut un petit reniflement hautain qui signifiait sans doute « A qui le dis-tu ? ».

─ Quand mon père a appris que nous nous fréquentions, il était fou de rage. Il m'a rappelé que j'étais fiancé depuis ma naissance, que ma place était auprès d'Astoria, et qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour… toi.

─ Je sais déjà tout ça, répliqua Hermione d'une voix sèche.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais son silence en disait long. Drago avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix résonner dans ses oreilles « Je sais tout ça, je sais que tu n'as été qu'un lâche qui a préféré épouser une inconnue plutôt que celle qu'il aimait. » Il déglutit.

─ Je connais l'histoire, Drago, ajouta-t-elle simplement. C'est comme si j'y étais. Vous êtes partis au Canada, vous vous êtes mariés, peut-être même que vous avez fait un enfant ou deux.

─ Non, répliqua Drago. On ne s'est pas marié. On ne s'est pas marié, parce que j'en aimais une autre et que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier.

Hermione tourna la tête lentement et lui lança un regard de défi, un regard à la fois haineux et triste. Un regard qui signifiait « N'en dis pas plus ! Ne dis pas ce que tu es sur le point de dire ». Mais Drago ignora ses menaces silencieuses. Il se tourna à son tour afin qu'ils puissent enfin se regarder face à face.

─ Hermione, je…

─ Tais-toi. Ne le dis pas.

Drago la regarda d'un air abattu.

─ Tu n'as pas le droit. Je suis venue ici pour mettre les choses au clair, mais tout ce que je vois c'est que tu me racontes la même histoire. La seule chose c'est que tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais fait une énorme erreur, et tu penses qu'en revenant au bout de six ans, tu pourras reprendre là où tu t'es arrêté ?

─ Non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je…

─ Si Drago. Parce que tu es comme ça. Ca n'a pas marché avec Astoria, ton père est mort, alors maintenant qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de revenir vers moi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de penser que tu as la moindre chance.

La voix d'Hermione était basse, lente. Elle ne criait pas et c'était peut-être ça le pire. Elle semblait totalement éteinte.

─ Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, grogna Drago.

Contrairement à Hermione, il peinait à garder son sang-froid. Elle l'agaçait à lui faire dire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites, elle l'énervait à faire sa Miss Je Sais Toute, comme si elle comprenait, comme si elle savait ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années.

─ Mon père t'a menacée, éructa-t-il. Si je n'étais pas parti avec Astoria, qui sait ce qui te serait arrivé ? Tu sais de quoi il est capable. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ce malheureux gars qui avait eu le culot de draguer ma mère ! Il a disparu de la nature en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

─ Si c'est encore une ruse de ta part pour te trouver une bonne excuse…

─ Non, Hermione. C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Parce que si j'étais resté, je n'aurais pas pu m'éloigner de toi, j'aurai voulu surveiller ta vie, tes fréquentations… J'ai convaincu Astoria de partir avec moi au Canada, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous.

Hermione se leva brusquement et se planta devant Drago, elle avait l'air furieuse.

─ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi ?

─ Parce que tu aurais tout fait pour qu'on reste ensemble, répliqua Drago.

─ Bien sûr ! Je t'aimais !

L'emploi du passé donna l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur à Drago.

─ J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour qu'on reste ensemble ! rugit-elle malgré elle.

─ Et moi j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour que tu restes en vie !

─ Comme me briser le cœur ?

Hermione se tenait droite comme un piquet devant Drago qui était toujours assis. Elle le regardait d'en haut, ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, les lèvres étroitement serrées.

─ Oui, souffla Drago à mi-voix.

─ Pardon ?

─ J'ai dit oui, Hermione. Oui, parce que je préférais te savoir triste que morte.

Il se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur, mais ce fut là une belle erreur. Hermione grogna et commença à lui donner des dizaines de petits coups de poings dans la poitrine.

─ Tu as tort, Malefoy et ce n'était pas à toi de décider.

Elle ponctuait chacun de ses mots par un coup, et Drago recula jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux ne vienne heurter le banc.

─ Je te hais, Drago Malefoy. Tu as tout fichu en l'air. Tu es parti sans te retourner, tu n'as plus jamais donné de nouvelle. Je t'ai écrit, des dizaines, non, des centaines de lettres, parce que j'avais besoin que tu m'expliques, j'avais besoin que tu restes dans ma vie, mais tu n'as pas daigné répondre. Oh oui, Drago Malefoy est au-dessus de tout ça !

Drago se mordit la langue. Elle continuait de frapper, et bientôt, sa patience arriva son terme. Il s'empara des épaules d'Hermione et la maintint à distance pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le toucherait plus. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Tous deux furent surpris de courant électrique qui les parcourut tous les deux au moment où les mains de Drago touchèrent les épaules d'Hermione. Ils restèrent là, quelques secondes à se regarder droit dans les yeux, avant qu'Hermione ne donne un coup d'épaule pour se libérer de son emprise.

─ Je t'interdis de me toucher.

─ J'ai répondu, lâcha Drago en s'écartant brusquement.

─ Quoi ? demanda Hermione, sans comprendre.

─ J'ai répondu à tes foutues lettres.

Hermione le regarda, pantelante.

─ Mais je ne les ai jamais renvoyées. J'ai écrit des dizaines de lettres, que je n'ai jamais posté.

Encore une fois, Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle le regardait d'un air étrange, comme perdue entre l'incompréhension et la fureur.

─ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement dans un souffle.

─ Parce que je craignais que tu n'abandonnes jamais.

─ C'est ce que j'aurai fait.

─ Je sais, Hermione. Et tu ne méritais pas ça.

* * *

 _La suite de cette conversation, demain !_

 _Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Certains s'attendaient à une bagarre pure et simple, mais il faut comprendre qu'ils ont 26/27 ans, ce sont donc des adultes et non pas des ado régis par leurs hormones. Ils discutent, ils essaient de comprendre, mais Hermione a trop souffert pour pardonner._

 _Quant à Drago, il reconnait ses erreurs, mais on sent bien qu'il est sûr de ses raisons et que si c'était à le refaire, il le referait sans aucun doute._

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos avis, j'espère que ça vous paraitra cohérent et que ça vous a plu ! A demain pour la suite._


	7. Celui qu'il lui faut

_Tutulululututu ! Gentes dames et gentilhommes, voici le chapitre septième du nom ! Vous avez été très nombreux à lire le précédent chapitre, mais bien moins à le commenter._

 _J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de vous perdre ! Je suis ravie en tout cas de voir que ça a plu à ceux qui ont commenté, et j'espère que la suite de la discussion tant attendue le sera autant. On arrive presqu'au tier de la fiction, et il est grand temps maintenant d'entrer enfin en action – pour de vrai je veux dire !_

 _Voici la réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _ **Bambi16**_ _: Merci ! Je suis ravie que le début de la conversation t'ai plu ! Voici la suite et la fin !_

 _ **Claire**_ _: Et oui Hermione a le cœur brisé, mais ce n'est pas définitif ! Hauts les cœurs, c'est une histoire de noël après tout ! Par contre je connais les frères scott mais jamais regardé ! La ressemblance pour les lettre est donc une pure coïncidence._

 _ **Ella**_ _-_ _ **Zabini**_ _: Tu as bien compris les sentiments de chaque personnage. En effet, de chaque côté on comprend les difficultés !_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Ahah et oui j'essaie de faire en sorte de vous garder en haleine !_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Et oui Drago est amoureux, mais un peu gauche, il n'a pas forcément fait les bons choix. Il est temps de se faire pardonner !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

C'était comme si le temps avait suspendu son envol. Comme si la neige avait cessé de tomber, comme si l'eau avait arrêté de remuer. C'était comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Ils se tenaient là, droits, face à face, sans jamais que l'un ou l'autre ne détourne les yeux. Il y avait ceux, brillants et en colère d'Hermione, d'un mordoré délicieux qui faisait scintiller mille et une étoiles dans ses pupilles dilatées. Et ceux de Drago, teintés d'argent et d'ardoise, abyssaux et pénétrant, à la recherche de réconfort dans chaque œillade qu'Hermione lui accordait. En vain, cependant.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, et elle lui en voulait pour ça. Elle se détestait de continuer à sentir sa présence comme chaleureuse et réconfortante, alors que sa tête le haïssait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais détesté personne. Elle aurait voulu ne plus rien ressentir, ni amour, ni rage, juste de l'indifférence, car c'était là tout ce que Drago méritait. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Son cœur tambourinait, tandis que ses yeux brillaient dès qu'elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle. Son corps, ce traitre, ne semblait pas entendre tous les arguments que lui donnait sa tête.

─ Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, souffla Hermione.

Comme une dague en plein cœur, Drago reçut ses paroles de point fouet, chaque syllabe brisant un peu plus son âme, la transperçant de vérité qu'il connaissait déjà pourtant. Il le savait bien, mais l'entendre sortir de la bouche d'Hermione était une autre histoire. Il avait envie de s'agenouiller, de la supplier de lui pardonner, mais outre sa dignité, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, qu'Hermione ne serait pas sensible à ce genre de chose théâtrale.

─ Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Malefoy. Le bon petit soldat de ton père et de ses copains mangemorts, le digne héritier qui ne réfléchit pas et fonce tête baissée quand on le lui en donne l'ordre.

Drago crispa la mâchoire. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Comme il avait su la blesser avant de partir au Canada, elle tentait de lui rendre la pareille et de lui faire comprendre combien les mots pouvaient être aussi dangereux qu'une arme. Elle y parvenait à merveille, d'ailleurs.

─ Je l'ai fait pour te sauver la vie, dit-il entre se dents serrer.

─ Tu l'as fait parce que c'était plus facile. Plus facile que d'affronter ton père, c'était plus facile d'épouser Astoria, toute sang-pure qu'elle est, plus facile que d'épouser une sang-de-bourbe…

─ Ne prononce pas ce mot, Hermione, gronda Drago avec virulence.

─ Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ce que ton père pensait de moi. L'as-tu jamais repris quand il prononçait ce mot ? Jamais Drago. Parce que c'était ton père, et que tu étais trop lâche pour t'opposer à lui.

Drago resta silencieux de longue secondes, tandis qu'Hermione affichait un sourire mi triste, mi victorieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pansait ses plaies en déchiquetant peu à peu le cœur de Drago. Et il se détestait pour cela, parce que jamais Hermione n'aurait fait une chose pareille si elle-même n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé. Qu'avait-il fait d'elle ? L'avait-il transformé en monstre au cœur de glace ?

─ Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix claire et tranchante.

─ JE SAIS ! hurla-t-il.

Sa voix rebondit sur l'eau du lac et se perdit en écho dans le silence rassurant du paysage enneigé. Hermione sursauta, surprise de le voir réagir ainsi, lui qui tentait d'apaiser les tensions depuis le début. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfaite de le voir lui aussi sortir de ses gongs, parce qu'elle se haïssait de ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Bientôt, leur voix se firent de plus en plus fortes, au fur et à mesure que la dispute éclater enfin.

─ Je t'aimais ! vociféra Hermione. J'aurai tout donné pour toi. On se serait enfuis, on aurait pu se cacher, n'importe où, tant qu'on était ensemble !

─ J'étais jeune et con, Hermione, je n'ai pas vu d'autre solution à ce moment-là.

─ Tu aurais dû te battre pour moi.

Drago détourna le regard tandis qu'Hermione continuait de le fixer d'un air buté. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Qu'était-elle en train de lui demander silencieusement, tandis que ses mots se faisaient plus oppressants que jamais ? Drago sentait au fond de lui que ses yeux chocolat lui criaient la solution.

─ Je vais me battre pour toi, dit-il finalement avec aplomb.

Il redevenait celui qu'il avait toujours été. Sûr de lui, ambitieux. Il avait réussi une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Il serait celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, et n'essaierait pas d'être un autre. Il lui rappellerait combien ils étaient heureux, et lui ferait oublier tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, ou du moins, passer au-dessus de ça, pour accéder enfin au bonheur.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air las.

─ Tu verras !

─ Je verrai quoi ? rétorqua Hermione avec hargne. Comment tu peux briser le cœur d'une fille deux fois ?

─ Non. Tu verras que je ne suis pas un lâche, et que je suis capable d'être celui qu'il te faut.

─ Tu ne seras jamais celui qu'il me faut Drago.

Et sur ces mots, douloureux et assassins, elle tourna les talons et disparu dans la nuit. Drago ne sut si elle avait transplanné, car la neige qui tombait était à présent si dense qu'il ne voyait pas à plus de cinq mètres devant lui. Le fait était qu'elle l'avait planté là, comme il l'avait plantée quelques années auparavant. A charge de revanche, songea-t-il. Drago observa les flocons virevolter autour de lui durant de longues minutes. Quand Hermione eut disparu de son champ de vision, il se rassit sur le banc, et observa la neige tomber sur l'étendue plane du lac, tandis que ses eaux se glaçaient peu à peu. Dans quelques jours, une patinoire s'improviserait ici-même.

Il n'était désormais qu'une silhouette installée sur ce banc, à moitié caché par une écharpe de laine, et un manteau dont le col montait assez haut pour dissimuler tout le bas de son visage, pourtant, un fin observateur aurait pu voir qu'un sourire était nez sur ses lèvres minces et bleuies par le froid. Un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret, un sourire qui signifiait qu'il était déjà en train d'élaborer un plan pour reconquérir le cœur. Un sourire sincère aussi, parce qu'il avait senti, malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione pour le cacher, que derrière sa colère à son égard, il persister sous les cendres de leur idylle, des braises brûlantes qui n'attendaient que d'être ravivées. Du moins l'espérait-il.

x.x.x

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione accueillit tous ses petits élèves dans sa classe, elle semblait complètement ailleurs. Son regard se perdait souvent dans le vide, tandis que son esprit retournait dans tous les sens la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Drago la veille au soir. Elle ne savait que penser de son comportement, des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à la quitter, ni même de sa promesse de se battre pour elle. Elle vivait dans le paradoxe dérangeant qui consistait à espérer qu'il tienne cette promesse tout en refusant catégoriquement de se laisser avoir par ses beaux yeux une seconde fois.

Hermione grogna : elle s'agaçait. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir deux émotions opposées pour un même homme, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

─ Hermione ? demanda la jeune Jenny McLeod. Tu m'écoutes ?

L'interpellée secoua doucement la tête et posa son regard sur Jenny qui semblait mécontente de voir le peu d'intérêt que lui portait son enseignante.

─ Je demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait décorer la classe ?

A la simple allusion de Noël, tous les autres élèves suspendirent leurs activités pour se rapprocher d'Hermione et écouter avec attention sa réponse. Touchée de les voir si impatients de célébrer Noël, Hermione n'eut pas le cœur à les décevoir, aussi eut-elle un petit sourire mystérieux avant de répondre :

─ Etant donné que le père noël nous rendra visite après-demain, je pense qu'il est en effet grand temps de passer à la décoration. Seulement quand tout le monde aura terminé son travail !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, tous les élèves se précipitèrent à leur bureau et se mirent au travail. En début d'après-midi, toutes les tâches distribuées aux enfants avaient été accomplies avec brio. Hermione rentra de sa pause déjeuner les bras chargés de sacs. Il y avait les décorations de Noël des années précédentes, mais aussi celles qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans le mois, et enfin des centaines de papiers multicolores, des paillettes, des ficelles, de la peinture et des pinceaux, afin que chaque élève puisse créer sa propre décoration de Noël.

─ Woaaaaah ! s'écrièrent plusieurs élèves en découvrant les sacs d'Hermione qui s'apparentaient à une véritable Caverne d'Ali Baba.

─ Et le sapin ? demanda Amélia, inquiète.

─ Mais oui, le sapin ! s'exclamèrent les autres en chœur.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit en grand, puis sortit sa baguette :

─ Accio sapin de noël !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le plus grand et le plus beau sapin qu'Hermione n'eut jamais vu passer le pas de la porte et venait s'installer dans le coin de la classe libéré pour l'occasion. Il devait faire trois mètres de haut et deux de circonférence. Ses branches étaient touffues, et il sentait divinement bon. Il était magnifique et majestueux. Il fallait au moins ça pour y suspendre les centaines de petites décorations qu'Hermione avait apporter avec elle.

Les élèves et leur enseignante passèrent le reste de l'après midi à décorer la classe. Différents petits groupes furent créer et tandis que les uns étaient à l'atelier bricolage, les autres s'affairaient autour du sapin. Un groupe s'occupa de décorer les vitres de la classe, un second accrocha des dizaines de guirlandes au plafond. Tant est si bien que lorsque la sonnerie retentit en fin de journée, on était en droit de se demander s'il s'agissait bien d'une salle de classe ou bien de la véritable maison du Père Noël.

─ Et voilà ! murmura la petite Emma en accrocha l'ultime boule qu'il restait le sac de courses d'Hermione.

─ Magnifique les enfants ! Vous avez fait du bon travail, je suis fière de vous. N'oubliez pas d'amener avec vous votre liste demain, si vous voulez que la donner en mains propres au Père Noël.

Les enfants acquiescèrent et quittèrent un à un la salle de classe. Ne resta bientôt plus qu'Emma qui s'approcha à petits pas d'Hermione et lui tendis une enveloppe.

─ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut la donner, Emma, dit Hermione avec un sourire. C'est au Père Noël !

Emma pouffa de rire.

─ C'est pas ma lettre ! Je l'ai trouvé au fond de ce sac, là-bas !

Elle pointa son petit doigt sur le sac qu'Hermione avait ramené de la boutique éphémère de Noël. Surprise, elle prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait la petite fille, et la regarda de longues secondes.

─ C'est ta lettre au Père Noël ? demanda Emma. Pour lui donner demain ?

─ Non, répondit Hermione. Mais je la lirai ce soir pour savoir de quoi il s'agit !

Emma acquiesça, et quitta à son tour la salle de classe, rejoignant sa sœur qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Hermione salua tous ses élèves ainsi que leurs parents, puis rassembla ses affaires pour quitter à son tour l'école. Quand elle arriva chez elle, la mystérieuse lettre lui était sortie de l'esprit, si bien qu'elle ne la redécouvrit que le lendemain matin, quand l'enveloppe glissa de la poche du pantalon qu'elle était sur le point de ranger.

Surprise, Hermione se baissa et la ramassa. Elle tourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'il n'y figurait pas le nom d'un destinataire ou même d'un expéditeur, puis d'une main experte, elle décolla précautionneusement le haut de l'enveloppe – elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la déchirer si elle ne lui était pas destinée. Enfin, elle commença à lire…

* * *

 _Mouhaha j'avoue que je suis un peu diabolique de m'arrêter là, mais bon, il faut au moins ça pour vous tenir en haleine ! Et puis l'avantage, c'est que vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps pour découvrir le contenu – et l'auteur – de cette mystérieuse lettre. Quelqu'un a une hypothèse ? Je suis toute ouïe !_

 _Sinon, la discussion s'est achevée. Hermione est coincée entre deux sentiments distincts et Drago l'a bien ressenti. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il trouve le courage de se remettre à la conquête d'Hermione, parce qu'il sent que, quelque part sous la colère et la fureur, se cache encore l'amour._

 _Et il faut bien ça pour s'assurer de la réussite d'une histoire de noël ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et à demain pour la suite !_


	8. Lettres croisées

_Oopsy je poste le chapitre 8 un peu tard ce soir, mais j'ai eu une longue journée faite de procrastination, de sieste, de visionnage de série et d'un restau surprise haha. C'est chouette le week end quand même !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée, que vous êtes en forme, malgré l'hiver et les virus qui arrivent à grands pas. En tant que maîtresse, je ne résiste jamais à une grippe ou une bronchite au moins une fois par an haha._

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos petits commentaires ce soir, mais j'ai été ravie de vous lire et y répondrai avec plaisir dès demain ! En attendant je vous laisse une bonne lecture de la lettre mystérieuse tant attendue.

« Hermione,

J'ai écrit cette lettre au moins autant de fois que je n'ai pu me résoudre à la poster. Dix fois, cent fois, peut-être mille fois si l'on compte les brouillons que j'ai échafaudés dans ma tête. J'ai passé des heures à chercher les bons mots, les tournures de phrases. Je ne sais pas si je les ai trouvés mais il est temps pour moi de les coucher sur papier.

Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Peut-être nous sommes nous croisées une ou deux fois, mais jamais assez pour que je puisse m'autoriser à dire que je connais Hermione Granger. Tu m'as l'air d'être une femme forte avec des valeurs et des principes qui ne sont finalement pas très éloignés de ceux que j'inculquerai un jour à mes enfants.

Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne t'ai pas détestée. Des semaines durant, je t'ai haïe, de plus profond de mon cœur. Et j'en étais plus malheureuse que jamais, car je ne suis pas femme à maudire les gens que je ne connais pas. Pourtant, je l'ai fait. J'ai ruminé ma haine à ton égard durant des mois. Drago et moi étions promis l'un à l'autre depuis notre naissance – peut-être même avant cela. Aussi, quand nous sommes partis vivre au Canada, dans le but de nous y installer et d'y fonder une famille, je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde, que, contrairement à moi, Drago avait pu découvrir les joies d'un amour sincère.

Je m'étais toujours convaincue que je tomberais amoureuse de celui qui m'était promis dès le premier regard, que cet amour serait réciproque et que rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir que de vivre le reste de notre vie ensemble. J'avais tort bien sûr. Drago a été juste. Il n'a pas menti sur ses sentiments, et je lui suis reconnaissante pour ça. C'est moi qui ai fait le choix de tenter malgré tout l'aventure. Je me suis dit qu'après tout, avec ces milliers de kilomètres qui vous séparaient l'un de l'autre, j'avais peut-être une chance de trouver une place dans le cœur de Drago.

C'est quand j'ai compris que je n'y arriverai pas que j'ai commencé à te détester. Je me demandai ce que tu pouvais bien avoir de plus que moi. Après tout, je pense être une femme profondément gentille et honnête, loyale aussi, et généreuse. Rien en moi ne pouvait dégoûter Drago, et il me l'a lui-même confié : si tu n'avais pas déjà peuplé tous ses songes, sans doute aurai-je pu conquérir son palpitant. Ainsi donc, je t'ai haïe de longs mois. A chaque fois que je cherchais à me glisser dans les draps de Drago, ou que je me laissais aller à un élan d'affection, il m'éconduisait gentiment, et je voyais briller dans ses yeux le reflet d'une idylle qui lui manquait déjà.

J'essayais de comprendre, par tous les moyens ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur les lettres qu'il t'avait écrites sans jamais te les envoyer. C'est alors, seulement, que j'ai compris ce qui me manquait : je ne m'appelais pas Hermione Granger, et n'étais pas amoureuse de Drago

comme tu avais pu l'être. L'amour qui transparaissait de chacun de ses mots était si doux, si pur, qu'il me laissa sans voix. J'ai achevé de te haïr et je me suis mise à ressentir un sentiment tout autre : le désir débordant de connaître pareille passion.

Près de six mois après nous être installés au Canada, j'ai annoncé à Drago que je le quittais. C'était un soulagement autant pour lui que pour moi, et j'ai été ravie de voir que nous nous sommes quittés en très bons termes.

Tu te demandes sûrement quel est le but de cette missive sinon que d'étaler la vie d'une inconnue sous tes yeux. Je joins à cette lettre l'une de celles que Drago t'a écrite, afin que tu puisses, comme moi, apprécier la plume de notre ami commun. Oserais-je dire qu'il faudrait être un monstre pour ne pas être sensible à ce qu'il y raconte ? Je te laisse te faire ton avis.

Bien à toi,

Astoria. »

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle n'avait pas vu le jour décroître et n'avait pas pris le temps d'allumer quelques bougies autour d'elle. La pièce baignait à présent dans une obscurité froide qui déplut aussi tôt à Hermione. D'un geste de baguette magique, elle fit ronronner un feu crépitant dans la cheminée, et alla autant de bougies qu'il était possible, réchauffant d'un seul coup l'atmosphère.

Assise sur son canapé, elle lisait et relisait la lettre d'Astoria pour s'imprégnait des mots qui lui étaient adressés. Enfin, quand elle fut certaine d'avoir tout compris, elle rouvrit l'enveloppe dans laquelle elle avait trouvé la première lettre et en trouva une seconde. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture allongée et fine de Drago.

« H,

J'ai reçu chacune de tes lettres, et les garde précieusement près de moi. Je veux m'assurer de pouvoir les relire à chaque instant, parce qu'elles me rappellent que notre histoire a vraiment existé. J'ai parfois l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve qui m'échappe chaque jour un peu plus. Plus le temps passe et plus tes traits me sont flous. J'oublie parfois le timbre de ta voix et je peine à me rappeler de ton odeur que je sais pourtant vanillée.

La vérité, c'est que tu me manques bien plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé, bien plus que personne ne

m'a jamais manqué. Ton rire me manque, nos discussions parfois enflammées me manquent, me réveiller près de toi me manque. Même nos débats sur les elfes de maison me manquent – et tu sais pourtant que je détestais parler de ça avec toi, car tu as ce don énervant de semer le doute dans mon esprit.

Ma vie au Canada pourrait être parfaite. Nous avons une magnifique maison, perdue au milieu de la forêt, une grande bibliothèque, une cheminée plus grande que ma chambre au Manoir Malefoy. Seulement, quand je descends les grands escaliers de bois, chaque matin, que je vais à la cuisine pour préparer du thé, je regrette de ne pas te voir toi, apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est Astoria qui est là, et même si elle est de charmante compagnie, et que je l'apprécie très sincèrement, elle n'est pas toi, et ne le sera jamais.

Tes lettres me chagrinent autant qu'elles réchauffent mon cœur, mais je sais qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'y répondre. Car alors, je te supplierai de me venir me rejoindre, et de m'épouser sur le champ. Je t'offrirai une bague à ton image : resplendissante, lumineuse, brillante, et non pas le caillou ternis estampillé au nom des Malefoy que les héritiers mâles se doivent d'offrir à leur fiancée

toute trouvée. Mais je sais aussi que tout cela te mènerait à ta perte, et qu'entre mes bras tu n'es pas à l'abri. Rien ne m'insupporte plus que l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te protéger, aussi, sois certaine qu'en m'éloignant de toi, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire : te préserver.

Sache que personne ne t'a jamais aimée et ne t'aimera jamais autant que je t'aime. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas, et sans doute ne nous reverrons nous plus jamais, mais sois sûre d'une chose : si c'était à refaire, je le referrai, parce que te savoir vivante, quelque part loin de moi, est la chose la plus importante qui soit à ce jour.

Si la vie t'éloigne de mon bon souvenir, si tu m'oublies pour mieux te reconstruire, il ne me reste qu'à te souhaiter d'être heureuse, et sois rassurée : je serais le gardien de notre histoire passée.

Tendrement,

D. »

Hermione papillonna des yeux, et une larme glissa sur sa joue de porcelaine, tandis que ses doigts tremblants tentaient de tenir fermement le parchemin. Ces lettres étaient à la fois une délivrance et une remise en question de tout ce dont elle était sûre jusqu'à présent. Elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à relire tous ces mots qui résonnaient puissamment dans son cœur. Elle ne se sentit pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, pourtant, encore envahie par la lettre de Drago, elle ne rêva cette nuit-là que de lui, et des moments volés qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, à ce qui semblait être des années lumières de leur vie présente.

x.x.x

Alors ? demanda Pansy curieuse.

Blaise et elle avaient attendu le retour de Drago toute la nuit, après qu'il eut revu Hermione à leur point de rendez-vous. Mais trop absorbé par l'élaboration d'un plan de reconquête, il avait préféré s'enfermer chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il louait dans le Londres moldu. Il n'était revenu chez Pansy que le lendemain matin, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

Je vois que tu es encore vivant et qu'il ne te manque apriori aucun membre, sourit Blaise en faisant mine de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Un bon point pour toi !

Drago eut un petit rire, tout en regardant Pansy trépigner d'impatience, gourmande de détails croustillants.

Tu n'es pas venu hier soir après votre rendez-vous, se plaignit elle. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes rentrés ensemble ?

Cette seule idée semblait lui faire plus plaisir que n'importe quelle paire de chaussures de luxe qu'elle appréciait tant. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement non, il n'était pas rentré en compagnie d'Hermione, cela aurait faciliter bien des étapes de son plan d'action.

Elle m'aime toujours, dit-il simplement.

Blaise et Pansy restèrent silencieux, avant de se jeter un coup d'œil en coin.

Elle ... hum, dit Blaise en se raclant la gorge, elle te l'a dit ?

Biens sûr que non, répliqua Drago. Mais je l'ai senti. Elle est très en colère, mais je lui ai expliqué que je craignais pour sa vie, et que c'était pour ça que j'étais parti.

Ca et le fait que tu n'osais pas désobéir à ton père, dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ouais, marmonna Drago en lui jetant un regard noir.

Drago leur raconta en détail la conversation. Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent de rire quand il leur raconta qu'elle lui avait donné des dizaines de coups de poings, mais qu'il n'avait évidemment eu mal à aucun moment. Quand il eut achevé son récit, Pansy avait l'air un peu perplexe, Blaise quant lui semblait satisfait.

Bon... murmura Pansy précautionneusement. Elle t'a quand même dit que tu ne serais jamais celui qu'il lui faut.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me le dit, répliqua Drago d'un ton égal. Elle me l'a déjà dit une ou deux fois, quand on se disputait. C'est une sorte de code, de défi qu'elle me lance. Mais elle n'en est pas vraiment consciente.

Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire en premier lieu ? Drago eut un large sourire.

Le père Noël va faire une apparition cette semaine dans sa classe. Les élèves vont lui donner leur lettre et s'en suivra un goûter.

Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Blaise, sceptique.

Je connais bien l'une des mères d'élève. Mrs Glennis, elle travaille à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je lui ai soutiré quelques informations sur l'école en échange d'une interview sur la mort de mon père.

Tu vas vraiment lui donner une interview ? questionna Pansy. Je croyais que tu détestais les médias.

Je n'ai pas dit quand, je donnerai un interview. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons qu'un seul véritable problème...

Blaise et Pansy regardèrent Drago sans comprendre. Tout ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

Où puis-je me procurer un costume de Père Noël avant la fin de la semaine ?

Soudain le visage de ses amis s'éclaira, et tous deux eurent un petit sourire moqueur. Vraiment, Drago ne reculait devant rien pour reconquérir le cœur d'Hermione. Et chacun savait qu'il s'y prenait très bien, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait toujours apprécié chez Drago, c'était le fait qu'il savait la surprendre et la faire rire plus que tout autre.

 _Aloooors ? Bon, certains avaient plus ou moins deviné l'auteur de la lettre, mais en fait, surprise, il y avait deux lettres et deux auteurs différents ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez que j'adore écrire des lettres dans mes fictions, c'est d'ailleurs l'un des fils rouges de ma fiction « La Vie est une Chienne »._

 _C'est un véritable plaisir pour moi de rédiger ces lettres, et j'espère que vous avez pris tout autant de plaisir à les lire._

 _Sur une note plus joyeuse, Drago nous dévoile la première étape de son plan, qui consiste à surprendre Hermione. Vous avez deviné de quoi il s'agissait j'en suis sûre haha. Qu'en pensez-vous ? j'ai hâte de vous lire ! A demain pour la suite._


	9. Souvenirs d'avant

_Bonsoir à tous ! Alors c'est très compliqué depuis deux jours de poster sur le site. En effet, quand je suis sur l'ordinateur et que j'essaie tant bien que mal de poster le nouveau chapitre, le site m'indique «_ _ **I**_ _ **nvalid request. We are unable to authenticate your request**_ _._ _» Je dois donc passer par mon téléphone et l'application fanfiction, ce qui est vraiment inconfortable. C'est aussi pour cela que la mise en page est différente._

 _J'espère malgré tout que vous arrivez à lire les chapitres, et j'espère aussi que le problème sera rapidement réglé._ _ **Bref, sinon je vois que vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire cette histoire, mais que les commentaires s'essoufflent**_ _! Vraiment n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est ma seule récompense et j'adore vous dire, c'est un réel plaisir !_

 _Voici mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _ **Karine**_ _: J'adore surprendre mes lecteurs ! Pour Astoria, je lui consacrerai sûrement un chapitre car vous êtes nombreux à vouloir savoir ce qu'elle devient._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Merci c'est gentil et je suis ravie que ça te plaise !_

 _ **Ella-Zabini**_ _: Oui, j'avais envie de faire d'Astoria quelqu'un de doux et agréable pour une fois. Pour ce qui est de Drago en Père Noël, il faut lui faire confiance haha, il va gérer !_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Oui elle est très chouette, Astoria ! Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **x.x.x**

─ Drago, tu dors ? murmura Hermione à son oreille.

Le souffle brûlant d'Hermione arracha une vague de frissons à Drago qui gardait toujours les yeux résolument clos. Il la sentit bouger à côté de lui, venant coller son petit corps chaud contre le sien, posant une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement.

─ T'es réveillé ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Drago soupira longuement. Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux, il demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par une nuit bien trop courte :

─ Quelle heure est-il ?

─ Huit heures et demie, répondit Hermione d'un air satisfait.

─ Alors non, je ne suis pas réveillé. Laisse-moi dormir.

Drago se retourna dans le lit, emportant avec lui l'énorme couette qui les recouvrait, et tenta désespérément de trouver une position confortable pour se rendormir. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Hermione qui avait décidé de ne pas le laisser sombrer dans le sommeil une nouvelle fois. Hermione était pleine de qualités, Drago ne pouvait le nier, mais il persistait dans son être un défaut et pas des moindres : Hermione Granger ne savait pas faire de grasse matinée. Même lorsqu'ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à une heure avancée, même quand ils avaient batifolé toute la nuit sous les couvertures, même le dimanche matin, les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvraient bien grands avant même que l'horloge n'affiche neuf heures.

Cela aurait pu ne pas être un défaut, si elle s'était contentée de se lever pour s'occuper dans la maison, mais de toute évidence Hermione ressentait à chaque fois le besoin pressant de réveiller Drago afin de profiter pleinement de leur dimanche « en amoureux ».

Hermione se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de Drago et se colla contre son dos, avant de laisser ses mains froides glisser sur le torse de celui-ci. Ses doigts se mirent à effleurer sa gorge, puis ses pectoraux, descendant toujours plus bas, elles s'occupèrent ensuite de chatouille son nombril, puis de continuer sa route dans un endroit que l'on ne pouvait décemment pas qualifier de chaste.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, le souffle soudain court et rauque, tandis qu'il se retournait hâtivement vers Hermione pour entreprendre lui aussi la conquête de son corps Ô combien désirable. Mais Hermione avait une toute autre idée en tête, car elle arrêta net ses caresses impudiques et se redressa sur le lit.

─ Bats les pattes, Malefoy.

─ Quoi ? grogna Drago, surpris.

─ Ce n'est pas le moment de batifoler.

─ Ah ? J'avais l'impression que si, pourtant…

Il lui adressa un sourire séducteur et s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione qui semblait vouloir s'échapper du lit un peu trop vite. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille gracie pour l'empêcher de s'évader, et déposa des monceaux de baisers sur ses épaules dénudées.

─ Non, aujourd'hui nous avons une mission ! s'exclama Hermione en s'éloignant un peu plus des embrassades envahissantes de Drago.

─ Celle de repeupler la planète ? sourit Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Non. Celle de décorer la maison ! Nous sommes le 1er jour du mois de décembre !

Et les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux eurent tôt fait d'attendrir Drago. A la manière d'une enfant, Hermione se mettait à compter les jours qui la séparaient de Noël dès le mois d'Octobre. Quand arrivait enfin la neige et le froid hivernal, elle s'activait à faire une liste des cadeaux qu'elle offrirait autour d'elle, et enfin, elle voyait dans le premier jour de décembre le top départ tant espéré : c'était Noël qui se mettait en marche.

─ On doit aller choisir un sapin, et sortir les décorations de la cave, s'extasia-t-elle avec un large sourire. Tu voudras bien m'aider ?

Elle était si belle, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux brillant d'excitation, ses lèvres roses et ses pommettes à la peau de pêche, que Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement et d'acquiescer en silence. Hermione se leva du lit et sautilla sur place avant d'enfiler un pull bien trop grand pour elle et une paire de chaussettes ridicules sur lesquelles avaient été brodés des petits rennes au nez rouge.

─ Noël est ma période préférée, confia-t-elle à Drago un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils suspendaient une à une les dizaines de boules qu'Hermione accumulait depuis des années. L'ambiance est féérique, on se rassemble en famille ou entre amis, on reçoit et on offre des cadeaux…

Elle soupira d'aise.

─ C'est merveilleux tu ne trouves pas ?

Drago la regarda de longues secondes. Ce qu'il trouvait merveilleux c'était la capacité d'Hermione à trouver de la magie dans tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle qui était issue d'une famille moldue et qui avait découvert la magie depuis des années, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant un beau sapin de noël joliment décoré ou encore une boutique de jouets moldus.

─ Si, sourit finalement Drago. Mais c'est toi qui rends cette période merveilleuse.

Il se pencha au-dessus de deux branches du sapin et déposa un baiser brûlant d'amour sur les lèvres surprises et chocolatées d'Hermione – voilà deux heures qu'ils se gavaient de chocolat chaud aux marshmallows et aux pépites de chocolat, supplément chantilly.

 **x.x.x**

─ Alors de quoi j'ai l'air ? demanda Drago en sortant de sa chambre.

Blaise et Pansy étaient installés sur son canapé et le regardèrent avec des grands yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard ils éclataient de rire. Pansy pleurait et essayait son maquillage qui coulait au coin de ses yeux, tandis que Blaise se tenait les côtes et repartait en fou rire à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Drago. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour : lui-même s'était vu dans le miroir, et il était difficile de ne pas se moquer.

─ Est-ce que je ressemble au Père Noël ? questionna-t-il finalement quand ses deux amis eurent repris leur souffle.

─ Un manteau rouge bordé de fourrure blanche, un bonnet à pompons, une hotte, des bottes, une barbe… Oui, je crois bien que nous avons à faire au vrai Père Noël, dit Pansy en faisant le tour de Drago pour le regarder sous toutes ses coutures.

Blaise s'approcha à son tour et le regarda en détail. Il ajusta le bonnet sur la tête de Drago, puis, sans crier gare tira violemment sur la barbe blanche et un bouclée qui dissimulait une bonne partie de son visage. Drago hurla de douleur et repoussa Blaise.

─ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Ça fait mal !

─ Je me demandais comment une fausse barbe pouvait faire aussi vraie, s'exclama Blaise. Mais tu n'as pas lésiné sur les moyens : tu t'es carrément fait pousser une barbe !

─ Bien sûr, répliqua Drago. Sinon au moindre gamin suspicieux qui me tirera la barbe, je serais démasqué.

 **x.x.x**

Tout était prêt dans la grande classe. Chaque décoration avait été mise à sa juste place, le sapin brillait de milles feux, et un paquet de lettres soigneusement empilées attendait patiemment d'être donné au Père Noël qui ne tarderait plus à arriver.

─ Bien, les enfants, je compte sur vous pour être polis et aimable avec le Père Noël. C'est un vieux monsieur, et il doit beaucoup travailler en ce mois de décembre.

Les plus jeunes qui croyaient encore en cette jolie légende acquiescèrent d'un air sérieux, tandis que les plus âgés, qui gardaient le secret avec beaucoup de solennité, firent mine d'hocher la tête aux aussi. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des jeunes rêveurs, même les plus grands des élèves avaient pris le temps de rédiger une lettre qu'ils donneraient au Père Noël.

Bientôt, alors que l'horloge était sur le point de sonner quinze heures, les élèves s'amassèrent autour des fenêtres dans l'espoir de voir apparaître le vieux bonhomme au capuchon rouge. Les minutes défilèrent à une allure languissante, et les élèves commençaient peu à peu à s'impatienter, alors que le Père Noël n'avait pas encore une seule seconde de retard.

─ Regardez ! s'écria soudain le petit Tom Glennis. Il est là !

Pile à l'heure, le Père Noël venait en effet de poser sa première botte dans la cour de récréation. Il portait sur son dos une immense hotte en velours rouge, et avancé d'une démarche rendue chaloupée par un ventre un peu trop gourmand. Après tout, dans beaucoup de maison on proposait au vieil homme un verre de lait et des petits sablés, sans doute était-il difficile de se débarrasser de ces quelques kilos.

Plus le Père Noël s'approchait de la classe, plus Hermione fut satisfaite. Elle avait demandé à une agence de lui envoyer le Père Noël le plus convainquant possible, et force était de constaté qu'il jouait le rôle à la perfection. Quand il fut assez près pour voir les petits nez collés contre la vitre, il leur adressa un grand geste de sa main gantée, et entra enfin dans la classe en criant joyeusement :

─ Oh oh oh ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des enfants sages, ici, qui espéraient me donner leur lettre de Noël.

Tous les enfants s'arrachèrent de la vitre pour se précipiter vers le Père Noël. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, riaient, criaient, questionnaient, sans que personne ne comprenne bien ce qui se disait. Une fois l'euphorie passée, ils s'occupèrent tous à le mettre à l'aise. L'un d'entre eux lui proposa de se débarrasser de sa hotte, un autre lui demanda s'il voulait un peu d'eau, tandis qu'un troisième lui offrait de s'installer sur le grand fauteuil de lecture – c'était un fauteuil moelleux et confortable au haut dossier sur lequel s'asseyait Hermione pour leur faire la lecture.

Bientôt, tous les enfants s'assirent en arc de cercle autour du fauteuil sur lequel le Père Noël s'était assis, et un silence religieux résonna dans la classe.

─ Alors, les enfants, est-ce que vous avez tous été bien sages ?

─ Ouiiiiii, répondirent en chœur tous les enfants.

─ Pas une seule petite bêtise à l'horizon ?

La voix du Père Noël était basse et un peu rauque. Drago avait bien pris soin de s'entraîner devant son miroir pour être sûr de ne pas être démasqué trop vite par Hermione. Il promena son regard gris sur tous les enfants et demanda à l'un d'entre eux :

─ Jamais un seul gros mot ? Une chambre mal rangée ? Une grande sœur que tu aurais embêtée ?

Le petit garçon se mit à rougir et à bredouiller.

─ Peut-être un peu, confessa-t-il. Mais j'aide papa à cuisiner et j'ai aussi désherber le jardin avec maman.

─ C'est bien, c'est très bien. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi ?

Le petit garçon hoche frénétiquement la tête, se leva pour aller récupérer sa lettre, et s'approcha du Père Noël d'un pas timide. Il tendit enfin sa lettre d'une main un peu tremblante, et Drago s'en empara doucement avant de l'ouvrir et de se mettre à la lire en silence.

« Cher Père Noël,

J'ai vraiment essayé d'être sage cette année. Ma sœur Juliette dit que je ne suis qu'un petit monstre et que je ne mériterai pas d'avoir un seul cadeau cette année. Mais elle dit ça tous les ans, et finalement, grâce à tous mes efforts, et parce que tu vois bien que je suis gentil au fond de moi, tu m'apportes toujours de merveilleux cadeaux.

Cette année, papa est malade. Il a perdu tous ses cheveux, alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'apporter un kit de tricotage pour que je puisse lui faire un bonnet et une écharpe bien chaude pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Quant à maman, elle est passionnée par les plantes, alors si tu as une plante super rare en réserve, crois-moi elle saura bien s'en occuper.

Je vais aussi te faire une petite liste pour Juliette. Elle dit que tu n'existes pas, alors elle ne faut pas de liste. Mais comme chaque année, j'en fais une pour elle, parce que ce serait quand même trop triste qu'elle se retrouve sans cadeau sous le sapin, le 25 au matin. Elle a cassé son poste de musique, alors si tu en avais un autre, pour elle, ce serait top !

Mon meilleur copain et moi, cette année, on est devenus des passionnés des maquettes. J'ai vu qu'il en existait une de Poudlard, tu aurais ça dans ta hotte ? J'aimerai tellement fabriquer une réplique du château ! Ca me ferait patienter un peu, avant de pouvoir enfin y étudier !

En tout cas fais de ton mieux, car je sais que chaque année, je suis toujours le plus heureux !

Bonnes fêtes, Père Noël,

Sid. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant cette lettre. C'était adorable, et plein de sincérité. Le cœur pur et humble des enfants était bien la plus belle chose qui puisse exister dans ce monde. Il replia précautionneusement la lettre et la ranger dans une poche intérieure de son manteau, tout contre son cœur. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sid et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil.

─ C'est une bien belle lettre que tu as là, Sid. Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi ! En attendant, voici quelques papillotes pour patienter jusqu'à noël.

Ainsi, chaque enfin fit lire sa lettre au Père Noël et chaque enfin repartit à sa place, les mains pleines de papillotes. Drago ne s'était pas attendu à passer un aussi bon moment. C'était une chose qu'il se gardait bien de dire autour de lui, une chose qu'il gardait précieusement pour le moment voulu : il aimait la compagnie des enfants. Lui-même n'en avait pas encore, mais contrairement à ses parents qui n'avaient jamais voulu qu'un enfant unique, Drago espérait en avoir au moins trois, pour les faire profiter d'une véritable fratrie.

Les heures défilèrent, et arriva enfin le dernier enfant, qui était le plus jeune de la classe : la jolie mais un peu perturbatrice petite Allie. Elle prit sa lettre d'une main ferme et vint directement s'asseoir sur les genoux du Père Noël. Elle lui tendit sa lettre et pendant que Drago la lisait, elle le regarda sous tous les angles.

─ C'est bizarre, l'année dernière tu avais les yeux marrons, Père Noël.

Drago ne répondit pas, occupé à lire la lettre.

─ Et tu étais bien plus gros.

Elle enfonçant son petit doigt dans le faux ventre de Drago, avant de relever la tête et d'écarquiller les yeux.

─ Regardez ! La barbe du Père Noël est en train de tomber !

En effet, des mèches entières de poils de barbe étaient en train de glisser sur le manteau rouge de Drago.

 **x.x.x**

 _J'avais très envie de glisser un petit souvenir du passé d'Hermione et Drago quand ils étaient en couple, c'est chose faite. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Est-ce que je peux en glisser d'autres de temps en temps ou vous préférez qu'on se concentre sur l'histoire actuelle ?_

 _Bon, Drago semble jouer le jeu du Père Noël à merveille, mais en dirait que son sort de camouflage est littéralement en train de prendre ses jambes à son cou haha._

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos retours avec impatience._


	10. Le secret du Père Noël

_Dixième jour, dixième chapitre, déjà ! Le temps passe vite. Dans 14 petits jours on sera en train de se préparer à fêter le réveillon de Noël ! Vous en êtes où dans vos cadeaux ? Plus team organisé ou team dernière minute ? Cette année, je m'y suis bien prise en avance, pour ma part !_

 _Bon, j'ai été ravie de lire vos commentaires. Il fallait bien que quelque chose tourne mal pour notre cher imposteur. Je vous laisse découvrir comment il va tenter de se sortir de ce mauvais pas._

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Ravie que le souvenir t'ai plu ! Je te laisse découvrir la réaction d'Hermione_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je n'en dis pas plus sur la réaction d'Hermione, mais arrivé au 10_ _ème_ _chapitre il est temps que l'histoire se débloque un peu._

 _ **Ella Zabini**_ _: bugue un peu en ce moment j'ai l'impression ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir assez bien explicité le fait que ce soit un souvenir et non pas un rêve._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **x.x.x**

Drago voyait son plan s'écrouler. Il imaginait déjà les enfants se mettre à hurler d'horreur au fur et à mesure que sa barbe tombait, il voyait les parents s'énerver contre Hermione, il entendait déjà les reproches de cette dernière, lui assénant qu'il venait de tout gâcher. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer de la sorte. Il fallait à tout pris trouver une solution pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Inspirant profondément, il reposa la petite Allie sur le sol et lui adressa un large sourire. Il se leva à son tour et des morceaux entiers de sa barbe se mirent à pleuvoir sur le parquet de la classe, tandis que tous les enfants s'émouvaient de cette supercherie. Peut-être n'en étaient-ils pas encore parvenus à l'idée qu'il s'agissait là d'une arnaque, mais l'expression de leur visage en disait long sur la déception qui s'en suivrait si Drago ne réagissait pas immédiatement.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, et fit signe aux enfants d'approcher. Hermione, dans un coin de la pièce, regarder le Père Noël perdre de sa barbe avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle ne tarderait pas à deviner l'identité de l'imposteur. Quand les enfants furent tous rassemblés autour de Drago, celui-ci fit disparaître sa barbe d'un coup de baguette magique et murmura d'une voix si basse que tous les enfants durent tendre l'oreille dans sa direction.

─ J'ai un secret à vous confier…

Les élèves retinrent instinctivement leur souffle, prêts à recevoir des informations nouvelles sur le Père Noël en personne.

─ Je ne suis pas le Père Noël…

Plusieurs enfants lâchèrent un soupir de déception, tandis que d'autres laissaient échapper un hoquet de surprise.

─ Du moins, pas encore ! ajouta Drago. Je suis le fils du Père Noël. Celui-ci se fait de plus en plus vieux, vous comprenez ? Ce n'est pas évident, à son âge, de passer de cheminée en cheminée pour déposer des cadeaux dans le monde entier.

Drago parfait de plus en plus bas, et tous les enfants ne purent s'empêcher de s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Derrière eux, Hermione s'était aussi approchée pour entendre ce que pouvait bien leur dire l'homme déguisé. Quand elle fut assez proche, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise en reconnaissant les yeux gris de Drago.

─ Mais qu'est-ce que tu… l'entendit murmurer Drago.

─ Il a quel âge le Père Noël ? demanda Sid à voix basse.

─ Plus de milles ans, Sid, répondit Drago sur le ton de la confidence. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps pour lui de se reposer ?

Tous les enfants acquiescèrent.

Ils se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, admettant volontiers qu'à milles ans, il devait être bien difficile de passer de maison en maison en une seule nuit. Tandis que les enfants s'accordaient entre eux, Drago leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il devina immédiatement qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui envoyer quelques sorts pour lui apprendre à se faire passer pour le Père Noël, mais visiblement, l'histoire rocambolesque qu'il était en train de raconter aux enfants la fit se radoucir.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse avant de se pencher à nouveau vers les enfants et de continuer sur cette voix :

─ Il m'a donc envoyé en mission pour récupérer les lettres que les enfants lui ont adressé. Ainsi, il peut se reposer encore un peu avant le grand soir.

─ Je ne savais pas que le Père Noël avec un fils, murmura Emma d'un air intimidé.

─ Il y a tout un tas de choses que vous ne savez pas sur lui. C'est un homme très discret vous savez. Il est très timide.

Emma hocha frénétiquement la tête. La petite fille savait bien ce que c'était que d'être timide. Elle-même n'aimait pas tellement être au centre de l'attention.

─ Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas de barbe, alors ? demanda soudainement Allie, toujours dubitative.

Drago prit une mine offusquée.

─ Parce que je suis encore trop jeune ! Mais j'aurai une barbe quand je prendrais la relève de mon père, et que je deviendrais à mon tour, le Père Noël.

─ Et ce sera quand ?

─ Dans quelques années. Pour l'instant, j'aide mon père et il m'apprend petit à petit son dur métier. Nous fabriquons vos jouets toute l'année pour être prêt la nuit de Noël. Nous lisons toutes vos lettres, nous sculptons, peignons, préparons vos jouets avant de les emballer. Ensuite, le vingt-quatre décembre au soir, mon père prend sa grande hotte dans laquelle il a déposé tous vos cadeaux, et s'en va avec son traîneau et ses rennes par-delà le monde.

─ Woaaaah, soupira Tom, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ça a l'air vraiment super d'être le Père Noël. Quand ma sœur rentrera de Poudlard, je vais lui raconter que j'ai rencontré le fils du Père Noël, elle sera verte de jalousie !

Les autres enfants éclatèrent de rire et ce fut ainsi que Drago sortit d'une situation qui n'était pour ainsi dire pas à son avantage. Tous les enfants – du moins ceux qui croyaient encore au Père Noël – semblèrent convaincus par cette version, même la petite Allie avait fini par y croire. Quand la sonnerie retentit et que tous les enfants eurent quitté la classe, des papillotes plein les poches, il ne resta plus qu'Hermione et Drago.

Elle le regardait d'un air mi-agacé mi-amusé qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, et ses lèvres étaient pincées, cependant, elles se soulevaient dans un coin en rictus discret, et ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

─ Alors ? Le fils de Père Noël ? dit-elle finalement en planquant ses poings sur ses hanches.

De toute évidence, elle attendait des explications.

─ Tu n'as pas trouvé plus abracadabrantesque ?

─ Ils ont eu l'air d'y croire, répliqua Drago avec morgue. Même ceux qui ne croient plus au Père Noël avaient l'air ravi.

─ Imposteur, grogna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu profites éhontément de leur crédulité.

─ Si c'est pour leur insuffler un peu de magie en plus, où est le mal ?

Hermione ne sembla pas trouver que répondre. Elle soupira et le regarda un instant, tandis que Drago se débarrassait tant bien que mal de son manteau rouge et blanc, qui lui tenait horriblement chaud. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

─ Avoue que toi aussi, tu te serais laissé tenter.

─ Tenter par quoi ? répliqua Hermione.

─ Par cette histoire. Tu aurais bien aimé rencontrer le fils du Père Noël.

Drago souriait, et Hermione détestait le voir d'aussi bonne humeur. Il avait l'air tellement déterminé, tellement sûr de lui… Elle était cependant bien décidée à ne rien lui laisser passer. Il fallait qu'il redescende de son nuage.

─ Je l'imaginai beaucoup plus charmant, alors redescends de ton traineau Père Noël et aide-moi à ranger ce bazar.

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange ? murmura Drago en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait sans doute « Tu veux dire en échange de garder le secret sur ton usurpation d'identité ? ». Drago se redressa brusquement et sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche.

─ C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en occupe.

En un coup de baguette, tous les objets regagnèrent leur juste place. Pas excès de zèle, il ajouta un petit sortilège de nettoyage, faisait briller le parquet et les vitres, et laissant derrière lui un parfum d'ambiance aux effluves de pain d'épice et de chocolat chaud. Quand il eut terminé, il adressa un coup d'œil à Hermione afin de jauger son taux de colère. Elle semblait plus agacée qu'en colère ce qui était déjà une belle avancée, en comparaison avec leur dernière rencontre.

─ Qu'as-tu fait du véritable Père Noël que j'avais rémunéré pour qu'il vienne en classe ? demandant finalement Hermione en s'adossant contre son bureau.

─ Je lui ai dit que c'était annulé. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'avait pas l'air emballé à l'idée de passer son après-midi avec des enfants.

─ Toi, en revanche, tu n'avais envie que de ça, répliqua Hermione avec ironie.

Drago eut un petit rire.

─ En toute modestie, je suis sûr qu'ils ont passé une bien meilleure journée en ma compagnie.

─ En toute modestie ? répéta Hermione, moqueuse.

─ Et puis, j'admets volontiers que j'ai aimé passer du temps dans la bulle leur charmante enseignante.

Hermione se sentit rosir légèrement. Elle se détourna immédiatement de Drago et commença à ranger ses affaires – ou plutôt à tout entasser dans son sac, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elle prenait. Drago la regarda faire de longues secondes, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il convenait de faire. Au moment où elle sortait enfin le nez de ses affaires, il demanda :

─ Tu… Tu veux qu'on aille manger un bout quelque part, ce soir ?

─ Oh, euh… marmonna Hermione. Ecoute Drago, j'accepte que nous nous reparlions comme des adultes, des copains peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que… enfin, tu sais…

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant se perdre dans ses explications. Il acquiesça lentement.

─ On n'a qu'à aller manger un bout entre copains dans ce cas.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu. Il la vit réfléchir un instant et sans doute ne trouva-t-elle rien à inventer, car elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de murmurer :

─ Très bien, pourquoi pas.

─ Je passe te prendre à dix-neuf heures !

─ Non… On n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous directement au restaurant. Ca fera moins… enfin, ça fera plus…

─ Copains ? termina Drago.

Hermione acquiesça en silence. Peu importait que ça fasse plus copains que couple, Drago n'en demandait pas plus. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de passer un moment avec elle et lui prouver qu'il valait la peine d'avoir une semaine chance.

─ A toute à l'heure alors, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire charmant.

Pris par une vieille habitude tenace, il s'avança vers Hermione et tenta de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'éloigna cependant juste à temps pour qu'il n'embrasse qu'un courant d'air. Drago toussota, un peu gêné de s'être laissé aller.

─ A toute à l'heure, répéta-t-il.

─ Tu l'as déjà dit, répliqua Hermione en souriant. On se retrouve où ?

─ Chez Merlin ?

Il avait proposé ça sans vraiment réfléchir. C'était un restaurant qu'il affectionnait beaucoup, et Hermione n'y était pas étrangère. C'était l'endroit où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous, celui qui s'était soldé par leur premier baiser. Hermione sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Drago la devança.

─ Où aux Trois Balais, enfin peu importe. Dis-moi ce que tu préfères.

Hermione le regarda longuement avant de dire :

─ Chez Merlin, 19h.

 **x.x.x**

 _Arrivé au chapitre 10, il était grand temps qu'il y ait un rapprochement. Bon un bébé, un minuscule rapprochement, mais un rapprochement tout de même puisqu'ils vont se faire un petit restaurant « entre copains » haha._

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de la pirouette de Drago, dit « le fils du Père Noël » ? C'était mignon non ? même Hermione n'a pas su y résister haha._

 _N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ! Je me dis que si je trouve le temps pour écrire un chapitre entier chaque jour, vous devriez bien trouver deux minutes pour me laisser une petite trace de votre passage ! J'aime tellement vous lire !_

 _A demain pour la suite !_


	11. Chez Merlin

_Et voilà le onzième chapitre ! Il me plait assez, je dois l'avouer, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire autant la première partie que la seconde. J'espère que vous serez sensibles aux descriptions et aux jeux de regards qui sont, selon moins, importants dans un texte où l'amour est à l'honneur._

 _Vous vous êtes dépassés en commentaires, comme en vues. Le chapitre précédent a explosé les compteurs et je vois que nous sommes peu à peu rejoints par de nouveaux lecteurs, j'en suis ravie. Je vous laisse donc avec la réponse aux commentaires anonymes :_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Merci ! Contente que ça t'ai plu._

 _ **Claire**_ _: Il gère la fougère le Drago !_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Oh oui j'aurai aimé aussi haha !_

 _ **Ella-Zabini**_ _: En effet, l'allusion à la mère Noël m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais c'était de trop j'ai trouvé ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je te laisse découvrir comment se passe le rendez-vous !_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Oui un petit rapprochement, il fallait bien que ça arrive. A voir comment ça va se passer haha._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Drago est un roublard, ne l'oublions pas ! Pour le baiser, il faudra lire le chapitre du jour pour savoir où on en est !_

 _Et surtout, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le temps avait paru interminable pour Drago. Après avoir quitté l'école, il était rentré chez lui et avait commencé à se préparer. Il avait choisi des vêtements élégants mais décontractés – c'était ce que faisaient les copains, non ? – il s'était douché, lavé les cheveux avec le shampooing à la fleur d'oranger qu'Hermione appréciait tant et s'était brossé consciencieusement les dents. Il avait ensuite enfilé son jean et sa chemise aussi grise que l'étaient ses yeux, et avait méticuleusement lassé ses chaussures. Moins d'une heure après, il était déjà prêt à partir Chez Merlin, soit exactement deux heures avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

Drago essaya de s'occuper l'esprit autant que possible, en vain. Il tourna les pages d'un vieux livre sans en lire le contenu, rangea quelques factures, lu son courrier – chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des jours – rangea son appartement… Là encore, le temps sembla lui jouer des tours, car cela ne lui prit qu'une trentaine de petites minutes. Quand dix-huit heures sonnèrent, n'y tenant plus, il prit son manteau et transplanna chez Blaise. Son meilleur ami serait sa meilleure distraction en attendant que dix-neuf heures sonnent enfin. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il frappa deux coups secs et entra immédiatement sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre.

Il regrette presqu'immédiatement son geste quand il aperçut un bout de poitrine d'un blanc laiteux qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à Pansy Parkinson, totalement nue assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Drago ferma immédiatement les yeux au moment où Pansy prenait la parole.

─ Ah, te voilà enfin, roucoula-t-elle. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

De toute évidence, c'était Blaise qu'elle espérait voir arriver dans la cuisine. Drago posa une main sur ses yeux et entra à tâtons dans la cuisine, un sourire à peine dissimulé suspendu aux lèvres.

─ Désolée Pans' mais mon cœur est déjà pris.

Pansy laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, et Drago l'entendit se rhabiller en hâte. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre en soie noire très élégante.

─ Très drôle, Malefoy, grogna-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le bar. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de la regarder d'un œil tendre. Elle était belle et altière, drapée dans sa soie et sa dignité. Elle avait conservé des escarpins vertigineux et était divinement bien maquillée. Sur le comptoir, à côté d'elle, deux verres de cristal n'aspiraient qu'à être emplis d'un vin rouge presque noir qui devait valoir aussi cher qu'une montre en or, provenant du sud de la France.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda finalement Drago en s'installant sur une des chaises haut perchées qui bordaient le bar.

─ Rien du tout, répliqua Pansy, boudeuse.

─ Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est quand vous avez quelque chose à fêter alors ? répondit Drago avec un sourire entendu.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Elle resserra légèrement sa robe de chambre autour de sa gorge et soupira d'un air las.

─ Bon, puisque tu es là, je vais remettre cette bouteille dans la cave.

─ Tu n'as qu'à nous en servir un verre. Pour fêter…

─ Je t'ai dit que nous ne fêtions rien de spécial, grogna Pansy.

─ Vous peut-être, mais moi oui. Ce soir, je sors. J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione chez Merlin à dix-neuf heures. Entre copains.

Pansy siffla d'admiration et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

─ Et on n'est même pas à la moitié du mois. Chapeau ! dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'empara de la bouteille de vin et leur servit deux verres généreux. Drago s'empara du verre à pied et le fit légèrement teinter contre celui de Pansy.

─ A ton rencard avec Granger, dit-elle d'un air solennel.

─ Entre copains, ajouta Drago.

Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses.

─ Ouais, entre copains, ricana Pansy en avalant une gorgée de vin. Blaise et moi aussi, on se voyait entre copain. Et regarde comment ça s'est fini ?

─ Complètement nue sur un comptoir ?

─ Exactement !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et avalèrent une nouvelle gorgée du vin millésimé. Il était excellent. Ses arômes glissèrent sur sa langue avec langueur, et il se surprit à le trouver plus sucré qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Au moment où il allait proposer à Pansy d'en resservir un verre, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise apparut dans la cuisine. Il les regarda alternativement avec des yeux surpris.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Pansy et Drago se regardèrent et échangèrent un large sourire avant de raconter à Blaise ce qu'il venait de se passer ces quelques dernières minutes. Afin de ne pas froisser son meilleur ami, ni sa meilleure amie d'ailleurs, Drago ne prit pas la peine de mentionner qu'il avait aperçu le bout d'un sein de Pansy, et se contenta de leur raconter en détail comment s'était déroulée sa mission d'infiltration sous l'identité du fils du Père Noël.

Quand il fut dix-huit heure cinquante-cinq, il décida d'abandonner ses amis et de transplanner discrètement dans la rue adjacente à Chez Merlin – qui était, contrairement à ce que son nom pouvait le laisser penser, un restaurant moldu. Drago était de ceux qui aimaient être légèrement en avance. Cela lui permettait d'évaluer la situation et de garder le contrôle. Il ajuste le col de sa chemise, et enfonça les mains dans les poches avant de s'adosser au mur en face du restaurant, de cette manière il serait sûr de la voir arriver.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Hermione arriva pile à l'heure, au moment même où l'on pouvait entendre Big Ben sonner sept coups. C'était pour ainsi dire la ponctualité incarnée. En matière d'organisation, le couple Malefoy-Granger avait toujours fonctionné à merveille. Entre Drago, le maniaque du contrôle et Hermione qui était en permanence stressée par les dates de ses examens, à Poudlard, ils faisaient la paire tous les deux.

Hermione arriva devant la porte du restaurant, et regarda un bref instant autour d'elle. Son regard se posa presqu'instantanément sur Drago, comme si ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés vers lui. Il la regardait, lui aussi. Ou plutôt, il la dévorait du regard. Elle n'avait pas fait d'efforts particuliers – du moins était-ce l'impression qu'elle voulait donner, car Drago qui l'avait connue par cœur, autre fois, remarqua immédiatement quelques détails qui auraient pu paître insignifiait aux yeux des simples mortels. Elle avait son bracelet porte bonheur, celui que lui avaient offert ses parents avant qu'elle ne passe ses ASPIC's, elle avait légèrement recourbé ses cils, et portait un rouge à lèvre tout juste rosé qui rendaient ses lèvres plus pulpeuses, plus séduisantes. Quand Drago s'approcha, il huma son parfum avec délice, parfum qu'elle n'avait pas mis pour aller travailler. Enfin, elle portait de ravissantes boucles d'oreille en aigue-marine, qui accrochaient la lumière et rendaient son visage plus lumineux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

─ Salut, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

─ Salut, répondit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes sans un mot. Comme s'ils appréhendaient ce qui allait se passer. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils allaient se retrouver en tête à tête sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Drago la vit frissonner, et il poussa doucement la porte.

─ Rentrons avant que tu ne perdes un orteil, proposa-t-il simplement.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et Drago lui emboîta le pas à l'intérieur. En semaine, le restaurant n'est pas bondé, et l'ambiance cosy qui y régnait était d'autant plus agréable qu'elle n'était pas brisée par un brouhaha incessant de clients. Quelques tables étaient déjà prises, et la toute jeune serveuse les mena vers une table ronde dans un coin de la pièce. Celle-ci était joliment décorée de luminions, de guirlandes lumineuses, et de boules de noël suspendues au plafond, tandis qu'un magnifique sapin scintillant de mille feux achevait de magnifier le décor de Noël.

─ C'est ravissant, murmura Hermione en regardant tout autour d'elle. C'est…

─ Magique, répondit Drago avec un sourire.

Tout gentleman qu'il était, il tira la chaise d'Hermione et l'aida à s'installer, avant de prendre lui-même place face à elle. Quand ils furent installés, ce fut la gérante de l'établissement, Mrs. Merlin qui vint leur apporter leur carte. Elle les reconnut immédiatement et leur adressa un large sourire maternel.

─ Tiens donc, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu par ici.

Hermione rougit légèrement, tandis que Drago, s'occupait de répondre aimablement.

─ Ah, vous savez, les aléas de la vie, Mrs. Merlin. Mais nous sommes bien décidés à goûter votre meilleur vin ce soir. Et votre meilleur plat.

Il lui adressa un sourire charmant, et Mrs. Merlin, bien qu'à l'aube de la soixantaine, ne put s'empêcher de glousser comme une adolescente. Elle lui tendit la carte avant de repartir dans l'arrière-salle, non sans un ultime regard en direction de Drago qui n'avait déjà plus d'yeux que pour Hermione.

─ Tu lui as toujours fait de l'effet, dit Hermione d'une voix distraite en jetant un coup d'œil à sa carte.

Drago posa sa propre carte sur la table et regarda Hermione qui s'obstinait à ne pas lever les yeux.

─ Vraiment ? répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

─ Oui. A elle et à toutes les autres, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un geste de la tête en direction de la jeune serveuse qui les avait installés.

En effet, celle-ci était derrière le comptoir et jetait des regards insistant dans leur direction à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Quand Drago croisa son regard, elle rougit mignonnement avant de détourner la tête et de glousser de manière très peu discrète. Drago eut un sourire amusé avant de reposer son regard argenté sur Hermione, toujours plongée dans sa carte.

─ Je devrais peut-être aller leur dire alors, dit-il simplement.

─ Quoi donc ?

─ Que je ne suis pas un cœur à prendre.

Il posa immédiatement ses yeux sur sa carte, tandis qu'Hermione relevait prestement la tête pour le regarder. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui fuyait ses œillades. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le réprimande et lui rappelle une énième fois qu'ils n'étaient là qu'entre amis. Et puis de toute façon, Drago ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était la vérité, et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas à Hermione.

Mrs. Merlin revint pour prendre leur commande. Elle avait remis du rouge à lèvres entre temps.

─ Et comment va Mr. Merlin ? demanda Hermione légèrement agacée.

Elle trouvait indécent le comportement de la gérante du restaurant. Elle n'était pas censée connaître leur histoire et Hermione était plus que consciente du fait qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple. En tout cas ils l'avaient été. D'autant plus qu'à son âge, et toute mariée qu'elle était, Mrs. Merlin n'avait semblait-il pas la moindre chance de s'attirer les regards de Drago.

─ Bien, répondit Mrs. Merlin. Il est en cuisine pour vous mijoter de bons petits plats. Vous avez choisi ?

─ Oui, répondit Drago. Je t'en prie, Hermione, commence.

─ Un risotto aux champignons…

Mrs. Merlin commença à écrire.

─ Sans échalotte, précisèrent simultanément Hermione et Drago.

Drago eut un sourire.

─ J'y suis allergique, ajouta Hermione. Et un pavé de saumon.

─ Quant à moi, je prendrai l'entrecôte de bœuf saignante, et sa poêlée de légumes d'automne.

Mrs. Merlin acheva de noter, et Drago ajouta à la commande une bouteille de leur meilleur vin – qui serait sans doute bien fade à côté de celle que Pansy avait ouverte un peu plus tôt, mais qui ne pourrait être délicieux, puisque bu en très charmante compagnie.

─ Tu t'en es souvenu ? dit Hermione avec un sourire timide.

─ Bien sûr, répliqua Drago d'un air faussement outré et dédaigneux. C'est d'ailleurs la méthode que j'utiliserais pour te tuer, si ça devait arriver un jour.

Hermione eut un petit rire tout juste audible. C'était un son carillonnant que Drago n'avait pas eu le loisir d'entendre depuis bien longtemps. Et il n'était que trop heureux d'être l'instigateur de ce rire. Voilà une soirée qui commençait bien. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se terminerait encore mieux.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre se divise donc en deux parties. D'une part, une Pansy nue chez Blaise qui attend le retour de son amant mais qui se retrouve en tenue d'Eve avec son meilleur ami. J'ai adoré écrire ce passage, c'était vraiment drôle. J'espère que vous avez trouvé ça sympa aussi !_

 _Ensuite, la seconde partie avec cette bonne Mrs. Merlin qui n'est pas insensible aux charmes de Drago. Si Hermione veut se convaincre que c'est juste ce manque de politesse qui l'agace, gageons qu'une braise de jalousie somnole encore au fond de son cœur._

 _ **Des idées pour la suite du repas ? Si l'une de vos idées me plait, je la mettrai dans le chapitre suivant haha**_ _! A demain pour de nouvelles aventures._


	12. Rencontre imprévue

_Douzième jour, douzième chapitre (et un moineau tout en haut du pommier !). Nous en sommes donc à la moitié de cette fiction, puisque dans douze jours, nous célèbrerons le réveillon de Noël (du moins, ceux qui le fêtent)._

 _Comme toujours j'ai été ravie de lire vos commentaires et vos suppositions quant à la suite de l'histoire !_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Ahah tu commences à bien me connaître, et tu te demandes si ça va durer… mystère ! il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir !_

 _ **Ella-Zabini**_ _: Drago n'a pas fait exprès de gâcher la surprise haha ! Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous comprennent la jalousie d'Hermione, ça sent le vécu hihi_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Merciiiii pour ton petit mot ! La suite est là, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !_

 _ **Claire**_ _: J'adore Pansy aussi ! C'est un personnage que j'affectionne bcp dans les fanfictions._

 _ **Harryliada**_ _: Ahah j'imagine la scène de la belle et le clochard avec un grain de riz ! Merci pour tes idées qui sont top et drôles !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une musique de noël s'échappait paresseusement d'un vieux poste de radio, tandis que des grelots tintinnabulaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait la porte d'entrée du petit restaurant. Les lumières tamisées des bougies et l'odeur du sapin qui flottait dans l'air étaient autant d'ingrédients pour parfaire une ambiance magique – ce qui était un comble pour un restaurant on ne peut plus moldu que celui-ci. Passé le moment de gène, Hermione se sentait étrangement bien et apaisée. Elle avait pensé être angoissée toute la soirée, n'attendre qu'une chose : l'heure de rentrer chez elle. Mais il n'en fut rien. Comme si, se trouver là, en compagnie de Drago était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Cela l'avait été, un jour, mais jamais elle n'avait espéré ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment si agréable.

Elle restait malgré tout convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un rendez-vous amoureux, car son cœur trop brisé ne survivrait pas à un nouvel assaut. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait – et elle se sentait être sincère en pensant cela – c'était mettre du baume sur son cœur, apaiser ses souffrances en acceptant Drago dans sa vie, et en acceptant ce qu'ils avaient vécu autrefois.

─ Alors, commença-t-elle, tu es retourné vivre au manoir ?

Drago eut une petite grimace et secoua lentement la tête.

─ Non, bien sûr que non. Je loue un appartement dans Londres en attendant de trouver mieux.

─ Trouver mieux ?

Drago afficha un petit sourire mystérieux. Il avait très sérieusement envie de lui répondre qu'il attendait patiemment d'aménager chez elle, mais il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione goûte à la plaisanterie. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

─ J'aimerai trouver une maison en bord de mer, quelque chose de simple, où l'on se sent chez soi.

─ Drago Malefoy veut quelque chose de simple ? s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

─ Il veut surtout un endroit où se sentir chez lui, répliqua Drago. Le Manoir a toujours été la propriété de mon père et je ne m'y suis jamais senti chez moi, j'étais plutôt chez lui. Ma maison au Canada était formidable, mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas parvenu à la considérer comme un véritable foyer. C'était un refuge, une étape de ma vie.

─ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, dit simplement Hermione.

─ C'est vrai ?

Hermione acquiesça. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle comprenait c'était ce besoin de simplicité et d'éloignement de la vie urbaine. Toute sa vie, Drago avait été entouré de mondanité, de luxe, de gens qui n'en avaient qu'après son argent. Il était naturel qu'il ressente le besoin de se rapprocher de la nature, de choses moins futiles. Car malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les journaux à son égard, Hermione connaissait Drago sous un tout autre angle que celui du philanthrope millionnaire qui avait un goût prononcé pour les montres de luxe. Pour avoir vécu de nombreux moment en sa compagnie, elle savait que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir qu'une promenade au bord de la mer, ou d'une nuit à la belle étoile.

Voilà un côté de sa personnalité que Drago ne laissait que très rarement entrevoir. Le reste du temps, il jouait parfaitement le rôle que le monde lui avait taillé sur mesure : l'héritier bien né qui n'a jamais eu besoin de lever le petit doigt pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

─ Et toi alors ? demanda Drago. Il parait que tu as rénové une masure en ruine dans le village où se trouve ton école ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

─ Oui ! Ca m'a pris des années, mais je dois admettre que je suis assez fière de moi.

─ Peut-être que j'aurai l'honneur de la voir un jour ? proposa Drago d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes avant d'hocher légèrement la tête et de répondre d'un ton évasif :

─ Oui peut-être.

Drago était sur le point de relancer le sujet, quand la serveuse arriva avec leurs assiettes et une bouteille de vin. Elle déposa le risotto devant Drago et l'entrecôte devant Hermione, leur souhaita un bon appétit et s'éclipsa en silence. Hermione et Drago regardèrent leur assiette avec un sourire, avant de s'en emparer et de les échanger.

─ Hors de question que je mange du saumon, grogna Drago en récupérant son entrecôte.

Depuis toujours, Drago détestait le poisson, ce qui était étrange, puisqu'il mangeait bien volontiers les fruits de mer tels que les huîtres, les moules, les oursins ou tout autre coquillage. Hermione récupéra son assiette, tandis que Drago leur servait du vin. Quand ce fut fait, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il leva son verre et le cogna doucement contre celui d'Hermione avant de porter un toast :

─ A Noël, sourit-il.

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione eut un sourire doux et heureux qui illumina son visage. Un bref instant, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne trinque à eux, à leur histoire, à leur soirée, mais Drago était bien plus subtile que cela. En levant son verre pour Noël, il laissait entrevoir des milliers de possibilités quant à ses réelles intentions. Tous deux burent une gorgée du vin qui, ma foi, n'était pas aussi mauvais que l'avait présagé Drago, avant de s'attaquer à leur assiette.

─ Bon appétit, sourit Hermione en avalant sa première bouchée de risotto.

Il était délicieux, bien sûr. Fondant sous la langue, assaisonné à la perfection, les champignons quant à eux étaient délicieux et parfumés à souhait. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas pu refuser de se rendre chez Merlin pour le dîner ce soir-là : la cuisine était si bonne qu'il était difficile de ne pas y trouver son bonheur. De son côté, Drago semblait tout aussi satisfait par son entrecôte.

Hermione avait avalé la moitié de son risotto quand elle commença à sentir une gêne étrange à hauteur de sa gorge. C'était comme si cette dernière se resserrait inexplicablement, empêchant peu à peu l'air de passer. Elle reposa sa fourchette et tenta d'avaler un peu d'eau, en vain cependant. Sans crier gare, et cédant peu à peu à la panique, elle s'empara de la main de Drago. Celui-ci leva les yeux de son assiette, surpris d'un tel rapprochement, avant de voir, horrifié, le visage suffoquant d'Hermione. Il comprit à l'instant même où Hermione parvenait à murmurer d'une voix rauque :

─ Des échalotes !

La seconde qui suivit, elle tombait dans les pommes, le manque d'oxygène se faisant bien trop important.

Drago réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol, il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : tous les clients et le personnel du restaurant les regardaient d'un air intrigué. Ce fut la jeune serveuse qui fut la plus réactive. Elle se précipita vers eux.

─ Que se passe-t-il ? Il faut appeler les pompiers ! s'écria-t-elle.

─ L'échalote, grogna Drago.

Il contenait à peine sa colère.

─ VOUS AVEZ MIS DE L'ECHALOTE DANS SON RISOTTO !

La serveuse ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait. Et sans doute n'y était-elle pour rien car elle s'était contentée d'apporter les assiettes, pas de les cuisiner. Ce n'était cependant pas l'heure de s'appesantir sur les reproches, il fallait agir vite, et hors de question d'attendre que les pompiers moldus daignent sortir leur camion rouge pour venir la récupérer. Drago se dégagea de la foule qui s'était peu à peu accumulée autour de lui. Il glissa un bras sous les genoux d'Hermione, un autre dans son dos et la porta jusqu'à la sortie.

─ Vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle les secours ? répéta la serveuse, affolée.

─ Non, je m'en occupe.

Drago quitta l'établissement, le cœur battant et se précipita dans la petite rue déserte par laquelle il était arrivé. Sans être vraiment discret, il transplanna immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital pour Blessures Magiques. La salle d'attente était pleine à craquer, mais Drago n'y prêta pas attention. Il se précipita dans le couloir et se mit à crier :

─ UN MEDICOMAGE ! Vite ! Elle… Elle ne respire plus !

Ces quelques mots suffirent à alerter le personnel médical, et en moins de quelques secondes, on enlevait Hermione des bras de Drago et on la conduisait dans une chambre à l'abri des regards. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse entièrement de son champ de vision, une infirmière posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago et lui adressa un sourire confiant :

─ On s'en occupe !

La seconde suivante, Drago se retrouvait seul, désemparé dans le couloir, priant pour qu'une simple échalote ne vienne pas à bout de la célèbre et brillante Hermione Granger.

Les heures qui suivirent furent interminables. Il avait envoyé un hibou d'urgence à Pansy, et elle et Blaise l'avaient rejoint immédiatement. Le trio s'était installé dans le salon de thé du dernier étage de l'hôpital, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione.

─ Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait prévenir ses parents ? demanda finalement Pansy en servant à Blaise et Drago une généreuse tasse de thé.

─ Je… Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, je ne sais même pas où ils habitent.

─ Les hiboux sont faits pour ça, dit Blaise.

Drago acquiesça et finit par écrire un message assez bref à l'adresse de Mrs et Mr Granger leur spécifiant l'état de leur fille. Il se demanda comment il devrait réagir quand ceux-ci débarqueraient à Sainte Mangouste. Le hibou fut envoyé, et tandis que le silence s'installait lentement mais sûrement, Blaise brisa enfin la glace en osant demander :

─ Que s'est-il passé ?

─ Je n'en sais rien. On avait bien spécifié qu'il ne fallait pas mettre d'échalote, mais elle en a ingurgité quand même. Au milieu du repas, elle a commencé à suffoquer, puis elle s'est évanouie à cause du manque d'oxygène.

─ Rappelle moi le nom de restaurant, que j'aille leur dire deux mots, grogna Pansy. Si elle meurt, j'y mettrai le feu, à ce trou à rats.

─ Mais elle ne mourra pas, ajouta précipitamment Blaise en lançant un regard appuyé à Pansy.

A cette seule idée, Drago avait pâli.

─ Bien sûr que non, dit Pansy. Mais j'irai quand même leur demander des comptes.

Blaise acquiesça avec entrain, mais Drago ne répondit pas. Il tournait de manière méthodique la petite cuillère dans son thé, et regardait d'un air sombre le liquide onduler sous ses assauts. Il était terriblement en colère contre le monde entier. Outre le fait que sa soirée avec Hermione avait été totalement gâchée, il craignait plus tout que le manque d'oxygène provoque des dégâts irréversibles sur son organisme. Et s'il n'avait pas été assez rapide ? Et si les médicomages ne trouvaient aucune solution ? Et si Hermione devenait un légume, par sa faute ? Parce que c'était sa faute bien sûr. C'était lui qui l'avait invitée, lui qui lui avait proposé Chez Merlin. Cela ne serait pas arrivé s'ils étaient allés aux Trois Balais, il en était convaincu.

─ Drago ? appela Pansy.

Mais celui-ci, plongé trop profondément dans ses pensées ne réagit pas. Il fallut que Blaise lui secoue violemment l'épaule pour qu'il sorte de sa léthargie et lève la tête de sa tasse devenue froide.

─ Les parents d'Hermione sont là, souffla Pansy en se levant pour aller à leur rencontre.

Pansy était la grâce et l'élégance nées. Elle se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire confiant sur le visage et s'empara de la main de Mrs. Granger pour l'accueillir chaleureusement. Née dans la mondanité, Pansy savait être une hôtesse charmante et mettait tout de suite les gens à l'aise. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à leur petite table et leur proposa d'aller leur chercher du thé, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. Avant de partir en direction du comptoir, elle donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago pour le forcer à sortir de sa torpeur.

─ Hum, toussota-t-il pour s'éclaircir la voix. Mrs Granger, Mr Granger, je suis Drago. Drago Malefoy.

Il serra la main des parents d'Hermione et ajouta :

─ J'étais avec elle quand ça s'est produit, elle a été prise en charge très rapidement et nous espérons avoir des nouvelles bientôt.

─ Merci, Mr. Malefoy, répondit le père d'Hermione d'un ton froid.

Rien qu'à sa voix, Drago comprit que les parents d'Hermione étaient bien au courant de leur histoire, et de la façon dont elle s'était terminée, six ans auparavant.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, je vais vous laisser hein, à bientôt !_

 _Nooon je plaisante. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce petit bout d'échalote qui gâche un dîner tout entier ? Allez hop, direction les urgences de Sainte Mangouste, et rencontre avec les parents d'Hermione au passage._

 _Beaucoup d'entre vous ont imaginé que de belles choses haha, mais c'est mal me connaître, on a encore le temps avant de les retrouver ensemble tous les deux ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai hâte de lire votre avis._


	13. Le petit mot d'Hermione

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici donc le treizième chapitre, pour le 13 décembre ! Vous avez été quelques-uns à me dire que vous aviez vu le coup de l'échalote arriver, mais de toute évidence, la rencontre avec les parents d'Hermione était une véritable surprise pour tous. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, et puis, quels parents ne voudraient pas être prévenu de l'hospitalisation de leur fille ?_

 _En tout cas, Drago n'est pas dans leurs petits papiers avec ce qu'il a fait à Hermione, et en voilà encore deux qu'il faudra convaincre de sa bonne foi. Papa Granger est un papa ours qui protège sa fille comme la prunelle de ses yeux, alors attention !_

 _Vous avez été plus nombreux que jamais à commenter, et à lire, puisque nous avons déjà dépassé les 10 000 vues ! En moins de deux semaines, c'est un bon score non ? Je propose qu'on continue d'exploser les compteurs !_

 _ **Delph**_ _: J'adore surprendre mes lecteurs ! Oh non, Astoria n'aurait pas fait de scandale, c'est une chic fille, tu verras._

 _ **Ella**_ _-_ _ **Zabini**_ _: L'allergie aux échalotes c'est véridique haha, une amie à moi y est extrêmement allergique. Moi qui en mets dans tous mes plats…_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Tu analyses bien la situation ! En effet, Hermione n'est pas femme à faire un scandale pour quelques œillades partagées !_

 _ **Liyly**_ _: Pourtant, j'avais précisé l'allergie dans le chapitre précédent haha, ce n'était pas un détail si insignifiant !_

 _ **Harryliada**_ _: Ahah ton commentaire m'a fait rire. L'échalote qui gache tout !_

 _ **Karine**_ _: ahah, j'aime bien surprendre mes lecteurs. Surtout ceux qui ne se sont pas fait avoir par le coup de l'échalote ! Merci pour ton message !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Pansy proposa à tout le monde s'asseoir autour de la table et servit de généreuses tasses de thé aux parents d'Hermione. Elle avait carrément commandé une théière entière, car la nuit risquait d'être longe, et un peu de thé supplémentaire ne serait jamais de trop. Drago se retrouva assis entre Blaise et Mrs. Granger, tandis que Mr. Granger était bien en face de lui. Autant dire que c'était une position très inconfortable que de sentir le regard pesant et lourd de sens du père d'Hermione. Un silence tendu s'imposa d'abord, jusqu'à ce que Pansy eût terminé de servir le thé, et décida de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant la conversation.

─ Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Mr et Mrs Granger, dit-elle simplement. La dernière fois c'était pour les vingt-cinq ans d'Hermione. Une soirée mémorable.

Son sourire sincère et chaleureux – bien loin de son air de petite peste privilégié qu'elle arborait autrefois à Poudlard, eut le mérite de dérider les parents d'Hermione. Sa mère eut même un petit sourire, tandis que son père acquiesçait lentement.

─ Vous y étiez aussi, dit la mère d'Hermione en se tournant vers Blaise. Vous êtes Blaise Zabini, n'est-ce pas ?

─ En effet, Madame, dit Blaise avec un large sourire. Malheureusement, je crois que j'avais un peu trop abusé de l'hydromel, et je n'ai que très peu de souvenir de cette soirée.

Merry Granger eut un petit rire, et même son époux ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Drago se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas présent à cette soirée, et c'était donc un souvenir que les quatre autres partageaient, tandis qu'il était mis à l'écart. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la soirée, tout en observant de plus près Mrs. Granger à qui sa fille ressemblait énormément. Elle avait la même lueur de gentillesse et de bonté dans le fond de ses iris mordorées, si le temps avait fait son œuvre, Drago trouva ravissantes les petites rides qui ornaient le coin de ses yeux, des rides de bonheur, des rides d'avoir trop ri, à n'en pas douter.

De son père, Hermione avait hérité le nez droit, et le sourire discret, mais sincère. Il brillait dans les yeux des deux époux une intelligence certaine, mais une grande modestie émanait d'eux. A n'en pas douter, Hermione était bien leur fille.

─ Je me souviens très bien de vous, dit Merry à Blaise avec un sourire. C'est bien vous qui aviez terminé presque nu comme un verre après vous êtes pris l'eau glaciale des arroseurs automatiques au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Blaise toussota en avalant une gorgée de thé de travers. Pansy pouffa en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

─ C'est lui-même.

─ J'aurai payé cher pour voir ça, grogna Drago sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'imaginer la scène que son regard croisait celui d'Henry Granger. Le sourire de Drago s'effaça immédiatement de son visage, tandis qu'Henry prenait la parole d'une voix basse et grave, qui habituellement inspirait la confiance, mais qui, cette nuit-là, sonnait comme une menace tout juste dissimulée.

─ Mais vous n'étiez pas là, Mr Malefoy, dit-il simplement.

Drago regretta rapidement d'avoir envoyé ce hibou aux Granger. Car il n'était pas dupe, si Hermione ne s'en sortait pas indemne – et peut-être même si elle s'en sortait indemne d'ailleurs – cette nuit se terminerait en procès sur la personne de Drago Malefoy. Un père ne pardonne que très difficilement à un homme qui a brisé le cœur de sa fille unique.

─ En effet, répondit Drago. Et je le regrette.

─ C'est la seule chose que vous regrettez ?

Drago était sur le point de répondre, mais Merry venait de poser une main rassurante sur celle de son mari, et la serrait doucement dans sa paume pour lui intimer de se taire.

─ Ce n'est pas le moment, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle avait raison bien sûr, et sans doute Mr Granger avait lui aussi raison d'en vouloir à Drago. Le temps passant, Drago avait mûri, et il espérait que jamais ses enfants n'aient à subir ce qu'il avait fait vivre à Hermione. Il le regrettait amèrement, alors comment en vouloir à Henri d'essayer de protéger sa fille ? Conscient que son épouse avait raison, Henry n'ajouta rien, mais à son regard, Drago comprit que ce n'était que partie remise, et que cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut cependant le temps de revenir sur le sujet, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, un médicomage vint les trouver. Il avait un certain âge, le front dégarni, un ventre bedonnant, mais son sourire sincère était rassurant et inspirait chez lui une grande confiance. A son arrivée, toute la tablée se leva et lui prêta une oreille attentive.

─ Vous là pour Miss Hermione Granger ? s'assura-t-il avant de débuter.

─ Oui, répondirent en chœur Merry, Pansy et Drago, tandis qu'Henry et Blaise se contentaient d'acquiescer.

─ Elle va bien. Une allergie pareille, ça aurait pu être bien pire, mais elle a été hospitalisée à temps. Bravo pour votre réactivité.

Il avait parlé à l'assemblée sans vraiment savoir qui avait emmené Hermione à Sainte Mangouste aussi rapidement, mais les yeux des quatre autres se tournèrent instinctivement vers Drago.

─ Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? demanda Merry.

─ Elle se repose. Avec une nuit pareille, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Rentrez vous reposer, vous pourrez venir la voir demain matin.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence. Le médecin tourna les talons, et les époux Granger saluèrent les trois autres. Avant de partir, Merry posa une main chaleureuse sur le bras de Drago et lui adressa un sourire très doux, un peu timide.

─ Merci.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et entraîna son mari à la sortie du petit salon de thé.

─ Tu veux dormir à la maison ? proposa Pansy quand ils eurent disparu de leur champ de vision.

Drago secoua la tête.

─ Non, je vais rentrer.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce fut d'autre, il disparut à son tour. Blaise et Pansy se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls.

─ On reprend là où on s'est arrêté ? proposa Blaise avec un sourire séducteur au bout des lèvres.

Pansy eut un petit rire clair, et glissa sa main dans celle de Blaise. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

─ J'espère bien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils retrouvaient l'appartement de Blaise, les draps froissés et une bouteille de champagne vide, sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

 **x.x.x**

Drago ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là. Quand il parvint enfin à trouver un peu de répit, le soleil commençait déjà sa course dans le ciel. Il rêva d'échalote en blouse blanche et de restaurant en feu, ainsi que d'un tueur fou qui tentait désespérément de lui arracher les dents avec une pince. Il ne se réveilla qu'au beau milieu de l'après-midi, désorienté. Quand il jeta un œil à sa montre, et que tout lui revint en mémoire, il se leva d'un bond, enfila un manteau sans prendre la peine de se changer et transplanna directement à Sainte Mangouste.

Quand il demanda le numéro de la chambre d'Hermione Granger, l'hôtesse d'accueil eut un petit gloussement.

─ Vous êtes Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

─ Euh… Oui, répondit Drago un peu déconcerté.

─ Je vous ai immédiatement reconnu. Elle m'avait prévenu : un grand blond aux yeux gris, bourré de charme… Elle n'a pas menti, je vous ai immédiatement reconnu.

Drago la regarda un instant, surpris. Il craignait qu'elle le prenne pour quelqu'un d'autre, pourtant, elle connaissait son identité. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander à quoi rimer tout cela, elle lui tendit un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel Drago reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée et ronde d'Hermione.

 _« Mes parents m'ont ramené chez moi ce matin. On peut dire que le dîner d'hier a été un véritable fiasco ! C'était peut-être un signe du destin… Prends soin de toi,_

 _H. »_

Drago jura. Ce n'était pas exactement le mot auquel il s'attendait. Peut-être avait-il espéré des remerciements pour l'avoir sauvée, ou bien une proposition pour un autre dîner. Au lieu de cela, les mots d'Hermione résonnaient comme un adieu, pénible et douloureux. Un signe du destin ? Depuis quand Hermione Granger croyait-elle au destin ? C'était inconcevable, et Drago ne pouvait pas rester sur un échec, d'autant plus que jusqu'à ce fichu bout d'échalote ne vienne tout gâcher, la soirée se passait merveilleusement bien.

C'était comme si tout espoir s'était éteint à jamais en Hermione, comme si elle ne croyait plus en l'amour, comme si elle ne croyait plus en la Magie de Noël. Si c'était le cas, et si Drago était à l'origine de tout cela, il fallait qu'il y mette un terme. Il devait faire en sorte de réveiller en Hermione cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux à chaque fois que les fêtes de Noël approchaient.

─ Ca ne va pas ? minauda l'hôtesse en battant des cils.

Drago releva la tête du message d'Hermione. Il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait encore à l'hôpital. Il replia scrupuleusement le petit mot, le rangea dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et adressa un charmant sourire à la jeune femme.

─ Tout va très bien, merci d'avoir fait passer le message. Bonne journée, Miss.

Et sans un regard de plus vers elle, il quitta l'hôpital et rentra chez lui immédiatement. Il avait tout un tas de choses à faire. Assis sur son canapé, un verre de whiskey à la main, il se mit à élaborer la liste des choses qu'il devrait accomplir avant le lendemain soir s'il voulait être sûr d'avoir la moindre chance de reconquérir Hermione, ou au moins, de lui faire à nouveau croire dans la magie de noël. Premièrement, il devait trouver une chorale. Ce genre de chorale qui passe de maison en maison pour chanter des cantiques de Noël. Hermione adorait les chants de Noël, elle les connaissait par cœur et les apprenait à ses élèves depuis des années.

Ensuite, il irait chercher le plus grand sapin qu'il trouverait et ramènerait toutes les décorations qu'Hermione lui avait laissé après leur rupture. Elle avait insisté pour tout diviser en deux, et même si Drago lui avait dit de les garder, elle avait consciencieusement compté chaque boule et chaque guirlande pour qu'ils se les partagent. Tout devait se trouver dans un sac, dans le placard de sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy. Enfin, il faudra qu'il aille chez ce petit pâtissier qu'Hermione affectionnait tant, pour y récupérer ses pâtisseries favorites : sablés, cupcakes et truffes au chocolat.

La liste n'était pas bien longue, mais le temps imparti était risible. Il lui faudrait agir vite et efficacement. Mais pour tout cela, il aurait besoin de l'aide de Ginny Weasley. Et ce ne serait sans doute pas la partie la plus facile de ce plan.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était devant la maison des Potter et tambourinait à la porte. Sans surprise, ce fut Harry qui ouvrit.

─ Drago ? dit-il surpris.

─ Potter, répondit Drago en hochant la tête. Je peux entrer ?

Harry s'effaça pour le laisser passer, tandis que Ginny passait une tête depuis la porte du salon pour regarder qui venait leur rendre visite. Quand elle reconnut Drago, son visage s'assombrit.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Drago ne fut pas surpris pas cet accueil. Harry et Ginny faisaient partis des amis les plus proches d'Hermione, et à l'instar des Granger, sans doute faisaient-ils partis de ceux qui l'avaient ramassé à la petite cuillère. Autrefois, Ginny et Drago s'entendaient à merveille. Si avec Harry, les relations étaient toujours restées cordiales quoi qu'un peu froides, avec Ginny, tout s'était toujours très bien passé. Cependant, la douleur qu'il avait infligée à Hermione avait refroidi la dernière Weasley.

─ Je viens rendre visite à des amis ? tenta Drago.

Son trait d'humour ne sembla pas faire mouche.

─ Des amis ? Vraiment ? demanda Ginny. Des amis que tu n'as jamais prévenu de ton départ ? Ni de ton retour d'ailleurs.

La colère qui émanait des paroles de Ginny semblait bien petit à côté de la déception qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

─ Sans parler de ton comportement inacceptable vis-à-vis d'Hermione, ajouta Harry d'un air sombre.

─ Avant de m'envoyer au bûcher, laissez-moi tout vous expliquer, dit Drago d'une voix calme et mesurée.

* * *

 _Booooon ! Il s'en passe des choses par ici. De toute évidence, Henry Granger est en colère contre Drago, mais el bien être de sa fille passe avant tout, et il ne veut pas faire un scandale devant tout le monde. Cependant, il faudra que les deux hommes aient une petite explication haha._

 _Blaise et Pansy sont égaux à eux-mêmes, entre l'anecdote sur l'anniversaire d'Hermione et le retour à leurs galipettes comme si de rien n'était !_

 _Enfin, Drago décide de redonner à Hermione le goût de la magie de Noël et pour cela direction chez les Potter pour avec un petit coup de main. Je pense que le chapitre de demain sera le chapitre so christmas de l'histoire haha._

 _Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à demain pour la suite !_


	14. La magie de Noël

_Déjà le 14 décembre ! Dans dix petits jours, à nous les cadeaux et la bonne bouffe ! Cela signifie aussi que ça fait deux semaines que je vous poste un chapitre quotidiennement, c'est dingue comme le temps passe vite._

 _D'ailleurs, vous êtes quelques-uns à me faire savoir qu'il y a des coquilles qui se glissent dans mon histoire, et j'en suis désolée. J'en suis consciente, mais le fait d'écrire quotidiennement chaque chapitre ne me permet pas d'avoir assez de temps et de recul pour une relecture intensive._

 _C'est aussi ça le jeu, l'écriture rapide parfois au détriment de la qualité. C'est un challenge comme un autre !_

 _Merci pour vos nombreux retours ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre aujourd'hui, fête de Noël dans une de mes écoles obligent, mais je vous lis avec attention alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il leur avait tout expliqué. Harry et Ginny l'avaient écouté en silence, ne l'avaient pas interrompu, et Drago en était reconnaissant. Il avait commencé par le début, les menaces de Lucius, sa promesse de mariage. Puis il avait raconté le Canada, son indifférence involontaire pour Astoria, la compréhension de celle-ci, puis son départ. Il détailla sa vie au Canada, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que son père était malade, et que sa mère lui demandait de venir à son chevet. Enfin, quand Lucius trépassa – enfin – Drago leur expliqua comment il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retourner auprès d'Hermione, et comment, bien évidemment elle l'avait rejeté.

Mais les choses changeaient. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle apprit que Drago s'était fait passer pour le Père Noël, puis pour son fils. Tous deux eurent finalement l'air horrifiés quand ils apprirent qu'Hermione avait dû être emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital après avoir mangé de l'échalote. Quand il eut enfin terminé, les visages d'Harry et de Ginny s'étaient radoucis.

─ Je regrette, vraiment, acheva Drago. Je ne me rendais pas compte à l'époque, qu'Hermione et moi étions assez forts pour luter contre mon père. Mais à présent, plus rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble…

─ Peut-être qu'elle ne t'aime plus ? dit finalement Harry.

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses propos. Il énonçait cela simplement, comme une possibilité que Drago se devait de prendre en compte. Mais c'était inconcevable pour lui. Il avait senti, au plus profond de lui, qu'Hermione n'était pas indifférente à ce qu'ils vivaient, qu'il y avait encore cette petite étincelle qui n'attendait que d'être allumée. Hermione elle-même ne s'en rendait pas compte, apeurée de revivre la douleur lancinante d'une déception amoureuse, mais tout serait différent cette fois, il s'en était fait la promesse. Plus jamais il ne serait l'instigateur de la douleur d'Hermione. Au contraire, il serait celui qui la rendrait heureuse, définitivement heureuse.

─ Ne dis pas de bêtise, Harry, souffla Ginny. Ça crève les yeux qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié.

Les paroles rassurantes de Ginny furent comme du baume sur le cœur de Drago. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire timide – bien rare de la part d'un homme habituellement si sûr de lui.

─ Elle m'a laissé cette lettre, à l'hôpital.

Il sortit le message d'Hermione de son manteau et le tendit à Ginny, tandis qu'Harry lisait par-dessus son épaule. Quand elle eut terminé, Ginny grimaça légèrement, tandis qu'Harry haussait les sourcils.

─ On dirait qu'elle …

─ Me dit adieu, termina Drago d'une voix sourde. Elle n'est plus elle-même.

─ La faute à qui ? demanda Harry.

De toute évidence, si Potter comprenait la situation dans laquelle s'était trouvé Drago six ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas encore pardonné le jeune homme d'avoi brisé le cœur de sa meilleure amie.

─ On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, intervint Ginny. Hermione s'éteint d'année en année. Je suis allée chez elle l'autre jour, elle n'avait même pas fait son sapin de noël. Elle qui est toujours la première à le faire…

─ Il faut rallumer en elle la magie de noël, dit Drago d'une voix forte.

Harry et Ginny se jetèrent un regard avant de rire en chœur. Ce n'était pas rire méchant, mais il était un peu moqueur malgré tout. Drago se renfrogna, conscient de s'être un peu emballé.

─ On te croirait tout droit sorti d'un téléfilm de Noël.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Drago.

─ Des films qui passent à la télévision et que Ginny regarderait toute la journée si elle n'avait pas un travail, expliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de se retourner vers Drago.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?

─ Juste de distraire Hermione demain, et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit chez elle à dix-neuf heures.

─ C'est entendu, j'avais justement prévu d'aller terminer quelques achats de noël.

Drago lui adressa un sourire connaissant.

─ Autre chose, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de quelque chose, vous n'auriez pas un double des clés de la maison d'Hermione ?

 **x.x.x**

Drago passa la journée qui suivit à tout mettre en œuvre pour raviver la flamme de la Magie de Noël dans le cœur d'Hermione. Il avait couru de tous les côtés pour rassembler tout ce qui semblait être les meilleurs ingrédients de noël et avait fini par se rendre directement chez Hermione qui, si tout s'était passé comme prévu, ne devait pas être chez elle.

Quand il arriva devant la petite maison aux murs blancs, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était exactement le genre de maison qu'il avait imaginé, elle correspondait à merveille à Hermione. Ne souhaitant pas éveiller les soupçons, Drago entra rapidement en utilisant la petite clé que Ginny lui avait confié, et fit léviter à l'intérieur l'immense sapin qu'il était allé acheter un peu plus tôt.

Il le posa dans un coin du salon, et recula légèrement pour le regarder de toute sa hauteur. Heureusement que les plafonds d'Hermione étaient très hauts, car le sapin faisait plus de deux mètres de hauteur, et sa cime touchait presque les moulures : il y aurait tout juste la place de mettre une belle étoile lumineuse à son sommet.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil alentours et réalisa avec horreur qu'en effet, rien ne rappelait noël à l'intérieur de cette petite maison. Pas de dessins sur les vitres, pas de guirlandes, pas de boules, pas même de chaussettes suspendues à la cheminée. Il fallait qu'il remédie à tout cela en moins de deux heures. Ainsi, il se mit à l'ouvrage. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, boules, grelots et angelots se mirent à léviter dans les airs et à s'accrocher lourdement aux branches du sapin.

S'en suivirent les guirlandes, d'abord les touffus et colorées, puis les lumineuses. Drago inspecta de très près leur disposition, s'assurant qu'aucune de s'enchevêtrait à une autre, et que des petits points lumineux scintillaient bien sur chaque branche de l'arbre. Il posa la touche finale en faisant voler une magnifique étoile d'or au sommet du sapin, et accrocha une immense chaussette à la cheminée. Elle était toute neuve et il l'avait faite broder sur mesure. On pouvait lire dessus « Joyeux Noël. Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi », ainsi qu'un immense H aux multiples boucles, cousu avec du fil d'or scintillant.

Drago s'attaqua ensuite au reste de la maison. Il alluma plusieurs bougies aux senteurs de l'hiver : pain d'épice, cannelle, chocolat chaud, ginger bread. Que de parfums qui éveillaient en Hermione son âme d'enfant. Avec toute la fibre artistique dont il était pourvu, Drago tenta de dessiner quelques bonshommes de neige sur le carreau des fenêtres, des flocons un peu bancals, et un traîneau qui avait malheureusement l'air d'être passé sous un géant.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, Drago déposa une enveloppe qui contenait une lettre signée par le Père Noël, adressée à Hermione. Il la posa bien en évidence sur la petite table basse, puis, après un ultime regard à la pièce, il donna un petit coup de baguette magique en direction du vieux poste de radio moldue qu'Hermione aimait écouter. En fond sonore, des chants de Noël s'élevèrent dans l'air, achevant de parfaire ce beau spectacle de Noël.

 **x.x.x**

Hermione rentra chez elle plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir fait tout le tour des boutiques du chemin de Travers, Ginny se souvenait qu'elle voulait à tout pris se trouver une robe – la huitième – pour Noël, ou Harry demandait à aller admirer le dernier balai en vogue, qu'il ne se paierait jamais – et que Ginny était sur le point de lui offrir à Noël en secret.

Il était plus de dix-neuf heures quand elle passa le pas de sa porte. Elle fut immédiatement frappée par cette odeur sucrée de miel et d'épice qui s'échappait d'une petite bougie posée sur le meuble de l'entrée. Surprise, Hermione se débarrassa de son manteau et se dirigea vers son salon, s'attendant à y trouver quelqu'un – car elle était bien certaine de ne pas avoir allumé cette bougie. Et quelle fut sa surprise quand découvrit que sa maison s'était transformée en la réplique parfaite de la maison du Père Noël. Hermione n'avait jamais vu la maison du Père Noël, bien sûr, mais elle l'avait imaginé des centaines de fois, et cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Elle s'attarda sur chaque détail, avant de découvrir enfin, la petite lettre laissée sur la table basse. Décidément, songea Hermione, je n'aurai jamais reçu autant de lettres que cette année. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, et se mit à la lecture.

 _« Ma Chère Hermione,_

 _J'ai appris la mésaventure qui t'es arrivée avec un petit bout d'échalote, et je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu vas mieux – mes lutins sont partout, même à l'hôpital._

 _Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tes amis se font du souci pour toi. Et moi aussi. Depuis ton plus jeune âge, tu fais partie de celles et ceux qui célèbrent Noël dès le premier jour du mois de décembre. Je me souviens de tes décorations en papiers crépons, des boules de noël que tu peignais et des guirlandes en papier que tu découpais soigneusement dans du papier coloré._

 _J'ai bien remarqué ces dernières années, que le cœur n'y était pas. Aussi j'ai demandé à mes lutins de t'aider à te souvenir de l'importance qu'a cette fête dans ton cœur. Je me suis permis de décorer ta maison, puisque tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de le faire, et j'espère que ça t'aidera à te souvenir que fut un temps, tu aimais le faire toi-même._

 _Je n'ai pas reçu ta lettre de vœux, cette année. Mais je crois deviner ce qu'il te faudrait pour être heureuse. Quelques chocolats, des cupcakes – tu trouveras tout ça dans ta cuisine, des rires et de la bonne humeur, de l'amitié et de l'amour. L'amour… Ton cœur y est resté hermétique trop longtemps. Il temps, peut-être, de laisser à ce sentiment un peu plus de place dans ta vie, car je sens bien qu'au fond de toi, tu n'aspires qu'à cela._

 _Que la magie de noël te permette d'accéder au bonheur,_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Le Père Noël._

 _Post – Scriptum : Le fils du Père Noël t'embrasse. »_

Hermione eut un petit sourire discret. Ainsi donc Drago était derrière tout ça ? Comment avait-il fait ? Quelque chose lui disait que Ginny et Harry n'étaient pas innocents dans cette histoire. Elle regarda pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois autour d'elle, s'imprégnant de chaque décoration, de chaque odeur qui envahissait sa maison. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage cependant, car déjà, quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte. Surprise, car elle n'attendait personne, Hermione alla ouvrir.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de six personnes, tous tenant des partitions de musique entre les mains, qui se mirent à chanter à l'instant même où son regard se posait sur eux.

 _«_ _Deck the hall with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
'Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient yuletide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. »_

Les chants de Noël… Hermione les connaissait tous par cœur, et autrefois elle les chantait à tue-tête durant tout le mois de décembre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, quand les voix s'élevèrent, et se mirent en entonner cette chanson si emblématique. Ses yeux se posa sur chaque personne, des inconnus qui faisaient sans doute cela devant chaque maison qu'ils trouvaient, mais qui offraient gracieusement de la joie aux foyers qui leur ouvraient leur porte. Ecoutant silencieusement ce cantique qu'elle affectionnait temps, Hermione ne mit guère longtemps à reconnaître une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue autre mille autres.

Cherchant du regard d'où elle provenait, elle réalisa que le groupe n'était pas constitué de six personnes, mais de sept, car l'une d'entre elles s'était cachée derrière cet homme grand et barbu. Hermione pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et reconnut immédiatement Drago, qui chantait doucement. Sa voix était douce et basse, elle n'effaçait pas les autres, pourtant, Hermione n'entendait qu'elle. Les yeux gris de Drago croisèrent ceux d'Hermione, et il continua à chanter sans jamais détourner le regard. Parce qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il était là, et qu'il n'était pas près de partir.

* * *

 _En fait, Drago c'est un romantique dans l'âme non ? Que ceux qui veulent que Drago vienne leur chanter des chants de noël devant leur porte lève la main ! Bon, cette fois ci ce n'est pas Blaise et Pansy qui l'aident, mais Harry et Ginny. Après tout, ce sont les meilleurs amis d'Hermione et eux aussi font partie de son quotidien !_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Inexorablement, le cœur d'Hermione s'ouvre peu à peu à Drago et c'est une bonne chose, car il ne reste plus que dix petits jours pour qu'ils se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A demain pour la suite !_


	15. CRAC !

_Bonsoir à tous ! Alors d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier. Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps. C'est ce qui arrive quand on écrit au jour le jour ! Ce sont les aléas de l'écriture. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Je vous poste donc le 15_ _ème_ _chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

* * *

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de mille et une étoiles. Elle était ravissante, avec ses pommettes roses, son sourire doux et serein, la quiétude qui se dégageait d'elle. Quand le chant se termina enfin, le petit groupe se dispersa et quitta le seuil de la porte d'Hermione. Ne resta alors plus que Drago, les mains dans les poches, un sourire en coin, qui observait Hermione comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes, avant de lui adresser un petit signe de tête.

─ Merci, lui dit-elle doucement, sans détourner les yeux.

C'était un mot simple et délicieux à entendre, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était accompagné de tant de sincérité. Drago ne pouvait douter du bonheur d'Hermione, car elle ne pouvait pas feindre la coupe rosée de ses joues, ni même les paillettes qui illuminaient son regard. Drago haussa les épaules.

─ De rien, répondit-il simplement. Bonne soirée, Hermione.

Et sans un mot de trop, parce qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher et parce que ce soir, il savait qu'Hermione profiterait de la magie de Noël, il tourna doucement les talons, et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire. Déconcertée, Hermione le regarda s'en aller. Avant qu'il n'ait atteint le petit portillon de bois blanc cependant, elle s'écria assez fort pour que la nuit cotonneuse d'avale pas ses paroles.

─ Je… Je serais au lac demain matin, pour faire du patin.

Elle n'ajouta rien car elle savait que Drago la comprenait à demi-mots. Drago tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, et elle put voir, derrière les flocons qui s'étaient remis à tomber, un sourire heureux, et malicieux qui illuminait déjà son visage pâle. Assurée qu'il ait compris le message, Drago quitta définitivement le petit jardin enneigé d'Hermione. Avant de transplanner, et avant qu'Hermione n'ait refermé sa porte d'entrée, il murmura :

─ J'y serais.

 **x.x.x**

Cela faisait longtemps que Drago n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Son plan pour reconquérir le cœur d'Hermione et pour lui insuffler à nouveau la magie de Noël avait été un véritable succès. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était si bon, si agréable de savoir que désormais, il pouvait garder espoir d'entrer à nouveau dans le cœur d'Hermione. Et d'y rester définitivement, cette fois.

Quand il se leva, le lendemain matin, Drago ne fut que trop heureux de voir que la neige avait cessé – enfin – et que le soleil baignait le ciel d'un bleu myosotis d'une lumière claire et froide qu'on ne connait qu'en hiver. Il se prépara avec bonne humeur, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps. Quand il fut fin prêt, il se mit à la recherche de ses vieux patins à glace, ceux qu'il enfilait souvent quand Hermione décidait qu'il était temps de sortir du lit et de se dégourdir les jambes.

Il les trouva dans la cave du Manoir Malefoy, sous un amas de poussière inquiétant.

─ Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu patiner, dit Narcissa d'un ton mélancolique en observant son fils dépoussiérer ses patins à l'aide sa baguette magique.

─ Ca fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas chaussé, soupira Drago. J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié.

Narcissa eut un petit rire.

─ Pour oublier, il faudrait que tu saches en faire correctement.

Drago adressa un regard noir à sa mère qui riait sous cape, de son air distingué, derrière la tasse de thé fumante qu'elle s'était servie. Elle n'avait cependant pas tort. Si Drago avait toujours eu un très bon équilibre quand il s'agissait de balais volants, il en était tout autrement en ce qui concernait les patins à glace. C'était un sport moldu qu'Hermione lui avait fait découvrir, et même s'il s'était révélé très mauvais, il avait adoré découvrir cela en sa compagnie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Hermione avait l'air d'un ange aussi léger qu'une plume quand elle virevoltait sur le lac gelé.

─ Tu vas en faire avec quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

Drago n'avait jamais caché sa relation avec Hermione à sa mère. S'il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de son père, Narcissa était sa mère louve, celle qui l'avait toujours protégé contre vents et marrées. Cependant, depuis son retour en Angleterre, Drago n'avait que très peu mentionné Hermione, ne souhaitant pas se porter malheur en vendant la peau du l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué.

─ Je… hum, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, oui, Hermione m'a proposé, alors…

─ Alors tu as dit oui, sourit Narcissa.

Drago hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas ce que sa mère pensait de cela, elle conservait un visage neutre, vestige de son éducation de jeune aristocrate sorcière.

─ Amusez-vous bien, ajouta-t-elle simplement en se levant.

Drago se leva à son tour, et déposa un baiser délicat sur la tempe de sa mère. Un baiser qui signifiait tant. Il la remerciait d'être aussi douce, aussi compréhensive. De ne pas lui en vouloir, et d'avoir pris sa défense contre Lucius, autrefois. Elle n'ajouta rien et s'éclipsa dans son jardin d'hiver, sans doute pour s'occuper de ses plantes, et Drago ne s'attarda pas au Manoir. La seconde qui suivait, il transplannait près du Lac où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, Hermione et lui, il y avait des années de cela.

 **x.x.x**

Elle était déjà là. Emmitouflée dans une cape rouge bordeaux, un bonnet blanc bien enfoncé sur sa tête, elle avait chaussé ses patins, et glissait déjà sur le lac. Elle avait l'air si sereine, et si à l'aise que Drago ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter d'avancer pour mieux la regarder. Elle décrivait de grandes arabesques sur l'eau gelée du lac, patinait en avant puis en arrière, sur son pied droit puis sur son pied gauche. Elle avait véritablement l'air d'un ange.

Quand elle l'aperçut enfin, elle lui fit un signe de la main et lui adressa un grand sourire. Cela suffit à convaincre Drago d'aller sur la glace, même s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir gagné en équilibre depuis sa derrière sortie en patins à glace. Heureusement, il était encore tôt, et personne ne serait là pour le voir s'étaler de tout son long, à part Hermione qui avait déjà été témoin d'une telle étourderie.

─ Tu es venu, dit-elle en souriant quand il la rejoignit tant bien que mal au milieu du lac.

─ J'aurai été fou de ne pas venir, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

─ Ecoute Drago, je voulais te remercier… Pour tout ce que tu avais fait.

Drago haussa les épaules avec modestie.

─ C'est rien… Quelques boules, une guirlande…

─ Non, le coupa Hermione. Ce n'est pas rien. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Encore une fois, Drago haussa les épaules. Même s'il était heureux d'entre ces remerciements, il n'était pas à l'aise avec cela. Il préféra changer de sujet rapidement, afin de ne pas s'attarder sur de mauvais souvenirs – l'allergie d'Hermione, la rencontre de Drago avec ses parents, et le regard glacial que lui avait lancé Mr. Granger durant de longues heures.

─ Allez Granger, on fait la course ? proposa-t-il sur un air de défit.

─ La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, tu t'es cassé le coccyx, se moqua Hermione. Et j'ai gagné en plus.

─ Je t'ai tout appris, répliqua-t-il. Le premier arrivé au banc, là-bas, dit-il en tendant un doigt à l'autre bout du lac, se fera payer un chocolat chaud par le perdant.

─ Prépare ta monnaie, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione.

─ Même pas en rêve, Miss Parfaite, j'aime me faire inviter par une dame.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en place derrière une ligne imaginaire tracée au doigt par Hermione. Drago se mit en condition, et attendit qu'Hermione fasse le décompte.

─ A vos marques, commença-t-elle, prêt ? PARTEZ !

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de compétition, Drago donna tout ce qu'il avait. Cependant, tout ce qu'il avait en termes de patin à glace se résumait à… rien. Ni équilibre, ni technique, ni talent et encore moins de chance. C'était à croire que tous les petits cailloux de glace s'étaient alliés pour se mettre sous la lame de ses patins, manquant de le faire trébucher à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Bientôt, Hermione eut une belle avance sur lui, et quand elle toucha le banc en question, Drago n'avait pas parcouru les trois quarts du trajet. Elle s'assit sur le banc et s'écria :

─ Drago Malefoy tu es le plus mauvais patineur que je connaisse.

Le sourire hilare qu'elle affichait aurait suffi à convaincre Drago de la laisser gagner à chaque fois, désormais. Non pas qu'il eut la moindre chance de la dépasser, mais si ça avait été le cas, il aurait tout de même fait en sorte de la laisser arriver la première.

Il était sur le point de lui envoyer une petite réplique cinglante et de mauvaise foi dont il avait le secret – la glace n'était pas aussi lisse sur mon parcours ! – quand son patin glissa un peu trop vite sur la glace et se souleva subitement. Sa jambe partie dans les airs, tandis que son corps suivait et qu'il s'écrasait brutalement sur la glace. Tout contracté qu'il était, son corps cogna lourdement l'eau gelée, et bientôt, il entendit le craquement sonore de la glace qui craquelle. Un son désagréable, pénible même, ou devrais-je dire, terrifiant.

Hermione avait assisté à la chute, et inquiète, elle se leva immédiatement pour venir le rejoindre. Drag la maintint cependant à distance en s'écriant :

─ Non ! Hermione, n'avance pas ! La glace est en train de se briser !

CRAC, CRAC. Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, qu'à nouveau, deux craquements lugubres retentissaient autour de lui.

* * *

 _Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je voulais m'arrêter là haha. Drago est en mauvaise posture on dirait ! Bon en tout cas, on rencontre un peu Narcissa, qui contrairement à son mari, veut faire passer le bien être de son fils avant tout le reste._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A demain pour la suite !_


	16. La mauvaise cible

_Bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez vous en ce début de semaine ? Personnellement je croule sous les derniers préparatifs pré-Noël. Entre les chorales de l'école, le goûter de Noël, le déjeuner entre collègues (il faut que je trouve un cadeau d'ailleurs…) et la préparation de l'arrivée de toute ma famille ce week end, je suis à bout et je n'aspire qu'à une chose : le répit !_

 _Malheureusement, tout un chacun sait que les vacances de noël ne sont jamais de tout repos, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'emballer une dizaine de cadeaux, d'en ouvrir autant, et de digérer une orgie de chocolat – qu'on regrettera l'été venu haha_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce 16_ _e_ _chapitre ! Dites m'en des nouvelles._

* * *

Drago n'osait pas bouger. Il faisait face à deux sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, il y avait l'envie irrésistible de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et de s'éloigner aussi vite que possible afin de ne pas finir tremper, et de l'autre, la crainte effroyable de voir la glace s'émietter et partir à la dérive, emportant alors Hermione qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là. Toujours parfaitement immobile, il tentait d'analyser la situation et de trouver rapidement une solution.

─ Hermione est-ce que tu as ta baguette avec toi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas parler trop fort pour ne pas contrarier la glace. Hermione l'entendit cependant, et elle hocha lentement la tête, la mine déconfite.

─ Je l'ai laissée à la maison, je me suis dit que je n'en aurais pas besoin et je ne voulais pas risquer de la briser en tombant dessus.

Drago soupira. Il avait eu exactement la même idée, laissant sa baguette dans son sac posé sur le banc à l'autre côté du lac, là où ni lui ni Hermione ne pourrait la récupérer dans prendre le risque de finir en glaçon. Au moins ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Drago fixait Hermione du regard, ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde, dans l'espoir vain d'oublier la posture inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle-même était très concentrée, et Drago savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à toute allure, mais comme lui, elle ne trouvait aucune solution.

─ Je vais essayer de me faire glisser doucement dans ta direction, dit finalement Drago. Il faut que tu recules, que tu rejoignes la rive pour ne pas tomber à l'eau si jamais la glace se brise.

─ Et si tu tombes ?

Drago ne répondit pas, il préférait ignorait une telle éventualité même si très objectivement, c'était sans doute le plus plausible de ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Sous son corps la glace était de plus en plus inconfortable, et il semblait ses membres s'engourdir de ne plus agir. Il était resté trop longtemps assis sur la surface plane et froide du lac, et il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Sous son injonction silencieuse, Hermione se mit à reculer doucement, précautionneusement, sans le lâcher du regard. Il savait qu'à tout moment, il pouvait s'enfoncer dans les eaux glaciales du lac, et alors Hermione tenterait de l'en sortir. C'était pour cette raison précise qu'il ne voulait pas tomber, parce qu'il craignait d'emporter Hermione avec lui, et alors, plus tout espoir de réconciliation ne pourrait être que vain.

Tout aussi lentement qu'Hermione reculait, Drago se mit a glisser sur la glace dure et lisse. Il était assez facile de se laisser glisser en temps normal, mais avec les vas et viens qu'ils avaient effectué en patin, de la poussière de glace recouvrait l'étendue, rendant son avancée plus difficile. Centimètres par centimètres, le corps de Drago gagnait peu à peu du terrain, tandis qu'Hermione regagnait enfin la rive du lac. Tendue comme un arc, les yeux à l'affût, elle regardait Drago qui avançait difficilement en sa direction. Plus d'une fois elle se dit que transplanner était encore la meilleure option, mais pour aller où ?

Chez elle, pour retrouver sa baguette ? Et si Drago coulait durant ses quelques secondes d'absence ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Transplanner sur la glace elle-même ? Non, la glace ne supporterait pas du poids supplémentaire. Elle était dans une impasse. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose pour l'aider, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une corde enroulée un peu plus loin. Elle avant sans doute appartenu à un bateau autrefois, mais elle avait l'air usée, trop usée pour être toujours utile sur un navire. Elle se précipita dessus et l'attrapa à pleines mains. Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle était glacée, sans doute n'était-ce pas le premier hiver qu'elle passait là. Hermione la prit sous son bras et se précipita sur la rive, au plus proche de Drago.

─ Je vais te lancer cette corde pour que tu t'y accroches. Ça t'aidera à glisser, s'écria-t-elle.

Et ça m'aidera à te ramener à la surface si jamais tu tombes, se retint-elle de dire.

─ Attache la autour de ta taille, solidement !

─ Oui madame, répliqua Drago avec un ton mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

Elle lui lança la corde de toutes ses forces et il l'attrapa à bout de doigts avant de s'exécuter et de la nouer solidement autour de ses hanches. Quand elle se mit à tirer, Drago sentit son corps glisser bien plus facilement sur la glace, il gagnait du terrain avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait cependant l'impression que son corps tout entier, sur le sol, était un trop gros point de contact sur la glace fragile.

─ Je vais me mettre debout, dit-il, ce sera plus facile.

Hermione acquiesça, et retint son souffle tandis qu'il se redressait lentement mais sûrement. Quand il fut enfin sur ses deux pieds, il se sentit tout drôle, comme s'il avait perdu son centre de gravité et que l'équilibre lui était désormais inconnu. Drago tituba légèrement, tandis qu'Hermione continuait de tirer sur la corde. En quelques secondes, il fut ramené sur le bord du lac, où la glace était encore moins épaisse certes, mais où l'eau était aussi moins profonde. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il pensait s'être enfin sorti de ce mauvais faux pas, son pied s'enfonça librement dans l'eau, brisant si facilement la glace que Drago ne sentit presqu'aucune résistance sous son talon.

Pris au dépourvu et tandis qu'Hermione, concentrée, tirait toujours sur la corde, il trébucha. Son pied toucha les galets qui tapissaient le fond du lac, avant d'être immédiatement sorti. Surpris par la force d'Hermione, Drago manqua de tomber, il tituba et glissa allègrement sur Hermione qui se retrouva bientôt allongée sur la neige qui bordait le lac, Drago au-dessus d'elle.

Craignant de lui avoir fait mal, il s'appuya rapidement sur ses bras pour ne pas faire peser tout son poids sur Hermione et l'observer sous toutes ses coutures pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Son corps entier étaient pris de secousses incontrôlables et Drago crut d'abord qu'elle pleurait. Son visage était enseveli sous ses cheveux, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit son rire qu'il comprit qu'Hermione était prise d'une crise de fou rire.

Et Merlin qu'elle était belle, les yeux fermés, les pommettes hautes, la bouche entrouverte qui laissaient s'échapper des rires sincères et adorables. Elle avait de la neige plein les cheveux, son bonnet gisait à quelques centimètres de sa tête, tandis que son corps se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de ses rires. Drago en oublia l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans sa chaussure, il oublia ses orteils congelés, sa chaussette trempée et le bas de son pantalon qui était comme cartonné par le froid. Il oublia tout cela, parce que plus rien ne comptait à présent, que le bruit sourd et chaleureux des rires d'Hermione.

─ Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, Granger ? demanda-t-il finalement avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

Hermione tenta en vain d'arrêter de rire. Elle ouvrit malgré tout ses yeux baignés de larmes tant elle avait ri, et les plongea dans ceux de Drago. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par cette mine vexée, elle savait qu'il en jouait et que ce n'était qu'un moyen de plus pour l'atteindre. Elle se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, un rire charmant au bout des lèvres.

─ Si tu avais vu ta tête ! rit-elle. Quand ton pied est passé à travers la glace, tu avais l'air si surpris et mécontent à la fois, c'était à mourir de rire.

─ Je vois ça, marmonna Drago.

Fin stratège et acteur sur les bords, Drago continua à mime le mécontentement. Il se redressa, la nuque rendue raide par la chute, et se détourna d'Hermione. Celle-ci se releva à son tour, un peu déboussolée. Elle commençait à ne plus savoir si Drago jouait ou non la comédie. Alors qu'elle regrettait de s'être montrée si moqueuse – elle qui ne l'était pas par nature – elle était sur le point de s'excuser quand Drago se retourna subitement et lui envoya une énorme boule de neige dans l'épaule.

Hermione ne fit rien, trop surprise, elle regarda la boule s'écraser sur sa cape, avant de lever les yeux et de regarder Drago qui lui adressait déjà un sourire victorieux.

─ Tu n'as pas osé ? rugit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser à son tour autant de neige que lui permettait ses petites mains frigorifiées. Malefoy, tu n'as pas osé m'attaquer avec une boule de neige ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui envoya la boule dessus. Contrairement à Drago, dont la pratique de sport avait permis d'affuter ses gestes techniques, Hermione ne visa absolument rien si ce n'était Drago lui-même. Elle se dit que tant que la boule le touchait, cela ferait bien l'affaire. Malheureusement pour elle, ou pour Drago, la boule – de taille conséquente – toucha Drago à l'exact endroit où les hommes ne peuvent être touchés. La partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie de Drago fut l'unique victime de cette boule de neige, et alors qu'il se préparait déjà à en envoyer une autre sur Hermione, il dut déclarer forfait en grognant de douleur.

─ Touché, souffla-t-il en lâchant le peu de neige qu'il avait rassemblé pour venir placer ses mains à l'endroit où la douleur était lancinante.

Hermione porta les mains à sa bouche et se précipita sur Drago.

─ Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais que je suis vraiment nulle pour viser.

─ Je suis content d'apprendre que tu ne visais pas cette partie de mon corps en particulier.

─ Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Hermione, confuse.

Drago grogna à nouveau mais Hermione ne sut déterminer s'il s'agissait de douleur ou d'un rire moqueur. Un peu des deux, sûrement. Elle s'approcha de Drago et posa une main douce sur son épaule. Immédiatement, celui-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer, et une chaleur douce et agréable se diffuser dans tout son corps. C'était le premier vrai contact dont Hermione était l'instigatrice depuis bien longtemps. Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Leurs visages étaient désormais très proches l'un de l'autre, si proche que Drago sentait le souffle chaud et légèrement saccadé d'Hermione sur son visage. C'était une sensation à la fois si nouvelle et familière, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher encore un peu.

─ Je te sauve la vie, et tu me remercies en me blessant volontairement, souffla-t-il doucement.

─ Ce n'était pas volontaire, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

─ Comment le prouver, Miss Parfaite ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

─ Peut-être qu'un baiser magique pourrait soigner tous mes mots, ajouta-t-il.

Il avait ce sourire en coin, à la fois charmant et mystérieux qu'Hermione aimait tant. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à l'aimer, car plus d'une fois elle avait vu l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les femmes autour de lui. Drago intriguait, et fascinait, à n'en pas douter. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de répliquer d'un air faussement naïf :

─ Vraiment ? Je me demande bien quelle est la personne dont les baisers sont magiques.

─ Réfléchis bien.

Hermione feignit la réflexion avant de sursauter légèrement, la bouche en O, les yeux écarquillés :

─ Mais bien sûr ! Le Père Noël !

Sa réponse était si spontanée, que Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, coincé entre l'amusement et la frustration de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour lui montrer qu'il abdiquait et qu'il tenterait sa chance une autre fois, quand Hermione se hissa lentement sur la pointe des pieds. Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer, tandis qu'Hermione déposait un baiser timide mais réel sur sa joue glabre. La chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa peau froide diffusa une onde d'espoir et de réconfort dans le corps de Drago, qui ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

─ Ca y est, je n'ai plus mal.

* * *

 _Que de péripéties ! Drago qui échappe de peu à la noyade, une pseudo bataille de boules de neige qui termine mal à cause des talents de lanceur d'Hermione, et un baiser, discret et petit certes, mais vraiment magique quand il s'agit de le faire à Drago !_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? j'espère qu'il vous a plu, on entre petit à petit dans la partie so dramione de cette fiction ! Normal, me dirait vous, à une semaine de Noël ! j'attends vos retours !_


	17. Un bien joli couple

_Bonsoir à tous ! Bon, évidemment, vous aurez peut-être remarqué que je n'ai pas posté hier, oopsy ! Cependant, voici le 17_ _ème_ _chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre il y en aura bien 24 ! Seulement parfois, on ne peut pas faire comme on veut, et la vie reprend le dessus sur le temps que je consacre habituellement à l'écriture !_

 _Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire, mais de moins en moins nombreux à commenter. N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Liyly : Et non cette fois ci pas d'hôpital ! Masi un baiser, c'est encore meilleur !_

 _Ella-Zabini : Merci à toi de prendre le temps de commenter ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et je pense que malheureusement nous serons nombreuses à nous retrouver dans le talent de lancer d'Hermione !_

 _Lili Orya : N'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ron alluma les dernières bougies à l'aide de sa baguette, et ajusta le col de sa chemise, parfaitement repassée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, au moment même où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Il eut un bref sourire : elle ne prenait plus la peine de sonner, elle entrait comme si elle était chez elle. Ce serait bientôt chez elle d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble après la nouvelle année. Ron se dirigea vers le hall pour l'accueillir, deux coupes de champagne à la main.

─ Bonsoir, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la nouvelle arrivante.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et se débarrassa de son manteau avant de s'emparer de la coupe que Ron lui tendait. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, un peu surprise avant de demander de sa voix douce et chaude :

─ On fête quelque chose ?

Elle avait l'air un peu coupable de celle qui a oublié quelque chose d'important. Ron eut un petit rire tendre, et tendit sa coupe dans sa direction avant de murmurer :

─ Non, dit-il. Seulement ton futur emménagement.

─ Vraiment ? Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir que j'emménage ?

L'air taquin de la jeune femme fit littéralement fondre le cœur de Ron.

─ Evidemment.

─ Même si j'ai dix cartons de vêtements à faire rentrer dans ta minuscule armoire ?

─ On en rachètera une.

─ Même si j'ai plus de produits de beauté dans ma salle de bain que tu n'en as jamais eu en une vie ?

─ J'avais envie de faire agrandir la salle de bain de toute façon.

─ Et mes chaussures ?

─ On peu transformer la chambre d'ami en placard à chaussures, proposa Ron.

─ Mais où mettrons nous notre bébé, si on n'a plus de seconde chambre ?

Ron, qui jusqu'à présent, avait trouvé réponse à tout, resta pantois, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

─ Tu… Tu es … Astoria, tu es enceinte ?

Astoria éclata de son rire cristallin avant de poser une main sur la joue de Ron et de secouer doucement la tête.

─ Je ne le suis pas. Pas encore, mais j'espère que ça arrivera un jour.

Elle passa devant Ron sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, et se dirigea dans le salon. Ron, quant à lui, resta complètement immobile dans le hall d'entrée, sa coupe de champagne pleine à la main, le regard dans le vide.

─ Un bébé, marmonna-t-il sans vraiment savoir si cela sonnait comme une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

 **x.x.x**

─ Tu veux qu'on aille boire un chocolat chaud ? proposa Hermione en s'écartant doucement de Drago.

Elle avait l'air frigorifiée. L'adrénaline provoquée par la peur de voir Drago s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs avait désormais déserté son corps, et le froid reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Son petit nez avait rougi tandis que ses dents commençaient à claquer. Drago retira immédiatement son manteau pour le glisser sur les épaules tremblotantes d'Hermione.

─ Avec plaisir, je t'en dois un de toute façon, puisque j'ai perdu cette maudite course.

─ Je n'osais pas en parler pour ne pas te rappeler ta défaite écrasante.

Hermione ricana tandis que Drago affichait une mine vexée. Sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la rive du lac pour transplanner et se rendre dans le petit salon de thé du chemin de Travers. C'était charmant, et bien moins ridicule que le salon de Mrs. Piedodu. Pas de rose, ni de froufrous, pas de napperons en dentelles ni de coussins brodés, non, une décoration chaleureuse principalement taillée dans le bois, et de jolies décorations de Noël.

Drago et Hermione s'installèrent sur une banquette dans un coin de la pièce, et commandèrent deux chocolats chauds, avec supplément de chantilly et de pépites de chocolat – c'était bien meilleur selon Hermione. Quand leurs mains gelées se posèrent enfin sur leur tasse fumante, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

─ Au moins, on est sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'échalotte dans cette tasse, sourit-elle en portant la boisson chocolatée à ses lèvres.

Drago lui adressa un sourire en coin, avant de boire lui aussi une gorgée de chocolat liquide. C'était délicieux, à n'en pas douter. Tout aussi délicieux que de voir Hermione avec une véritable moustache de chocolat au-dessus de ses lèvres rouges. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire, et Hermione comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Elle s'essuya délicatement avec une serviette.

─ Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à le boire correctement, depuis que je suis toute petite, soupira-t-elle.

─ Et c'est absolument charmant.

Hermione baissa les yeux, et se mit à rougir à vu d'œil. Drago adorait la mettre dans tous ses états, il sentait bien qu'il avait encore de l'importance pour elle et que tout ce qu'il disait comptait. C'était plus que bon signe. Tous deux passèrent un agréable moment devant leur chocolat chaud. Comme ils le faisaient à l'époque, ils se mirent à refaire le monde, à parler des sorciers et des moldus, de la politique, de la société, de leur vie, et de leurs projets. C'était comme si ces six dernières années n'avaient pas existé, comme s'ils reprenaient là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

─ J'aimerai agrandir l'école, et recruter un enseignant supplémentaire. Pour pouvoir regrouper les enfants par âge. Ce serait vraiment…

Elle s'interrompit. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur un point derrière Drago, ils s'arrondissaient au fur et à mesure que ce qu'elle regardait semblait se rapprocher. Drago se retourna pour regarder ce qui l'intriguait tant et se retrouva à son tour bouche bée. Un couple venait d'entrer dans le salon de thé. Un couple qu'il ne connaissait pas. Du moins en tant que tel. Car l'un et l'autre connaissait très bien les deux individus qui le composaient, puisqu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de Ronald Weasley et d'Astoria Greengrass.

Ils étaient entrés, tout sourire dans l'établissement, se tenant par la main. Ils ne les avaient pas encore remarqués, et Hermione et Drago les regardèrent s'installer à une table non loin, Ron aidant galamment Astoria à retirer son manteau, lui volant un baiser au passage. Alors que Drago était d'avis de se faire petit et de ne pas les déranger dans ce qui semblait être un rendez-vous galant, Hermione interpela son meilleur ami en levant la main.

─ Ron ? Ron ! dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Ron chercha un instant du regard celle qui pouvait bien le déranger dans un moment aussi intime qu'un rendez-vous, puis, lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione, il se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Hermione se leva, et Drago ne put faire autrement que de la suivre, allant se poster avec elle devant la table des deux amoureux secrets. Le regard d'Hermione se posa alors alternativement sur Ron et Astoria, cette dernière n'étant pas très à l'aise non plus, regardait Ron d'un air paniqué.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda finalement Hermione.

Elle avait l'air curieuse, mais pas hostile. Drago soupira.

─ Visiblement, ils ne font pas une partie de Quidditch, Hermione, dit-il simplement.

Son regard gris se posa sur Astoria à qui il adressa un sourire sincère. Le regard d'Hermione, quant à lui, continuait de passer de Ron à Astoria de manière frénétique. C'était comme si le brillant cerveau d'Hermione Granger refusait d'additionner deux et deux. Ron, et c'était tout à son honneur, décida de briser le silence pesant qui s'installait en prenant la main d'Astoria dans la sienne avant de déclarer :

─ Hermione, je te présente officiellement Astoria. Nous… Nous sommes ensemble.

─ Ensemble ? répéta Hermione. Mais, depuis quand ?

─ Plusieurs mois maintenant. Nous attendions le bon moment pour en parler à nos proches.

Et Ron regardait Astoria avec tellement d'amour, que cela suffit à convaincre Hermione qu'Astoria était décidément une fille bien. Outre la lettre qu'elle lui avait confiée, elle-même dévorait Ron de ses yeux turquoise avant tant de sincérité et de tendresse que leur idylle semblait subitement devenir une évidence.

─ Oh Ron, j'aurai aimé que tu m'en parles plus tôt. Je suis tellement contente pour toi…

Puis, se retournant vers Astoria, elle rajouta :

─ Pour vous, je veux dire !

Elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Ron qu'elle pressa doucement, faisant passer dans ce simple geste tout ce que leur pudeur mutuelle les empêchait de se dire. Combien elle était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, quelqu'un de bien avec qui il pourrait se projeter. Combien elle était fière de lui, d'être devenu l'homme qu'il était, un homme plus serein et plus solide encore que l'adolescent qu'il avait été autrefois. Les deux amis ne se lâchèrent pas du regard durant de longues secondes, et Ron, elle le savait, comprit tous ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé. Il les accueilli avec un large sourire.

─ Enchantée, Astoria, dit Hermione en se retournant vers elle. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes déjà croisées… Mais je suis ravie de te rencontrer …

─ D'une autre manière, termina Astoria avec un sourire sincère.

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un petit rire. Ron quant à lui, sachant que la tempête ne s'abattrait pas sur lui ce jour-là, regardait à présent Drago, qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart.

─ Je ne savais pas que tu le revoyais, murmura Ron à Hermione.

A l'instar d'Harry, Ron non plus n'avait pas oublié le vilain tour que Drago avait joué à Hermione. Astoria n'avait pas pris la peine de le lui expliquer, sachant déjà toute l'animosité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de l'héritier Malefoy.

─ Je te raconterai, promis Hermione. Mais pour l'instant, on va vous laisser tranquille. Passez à la maison, dans les jours qui viennent, proposa-t-elle aux deux tourtereaux.

Astoria et Ron acquiescèrent, tandis que Hermione et Drago tournaient les talons. Drago était sur son petit nuage. Il n'était que trop heureux de la réponse d'Hermione quant à la question de Ron. Elle n'avait pas précisé qu'ils ne se voyaient pas vraiment, ni même que c'était seulement « entre copains », et connaissant Hermione, ce n'était pas un oubli involontaire. Voilà encore une petite brèche dans sa carapace dans laquelle Drago pourrait s'engouffrer.

Quand ils furent à nouveau dehors, sur le Chemin de Travers, Hermione se retourna vers Drago.

─ Qui l'aurait cru ? dit-elle, avec un demi sourire. Ron et Astoria …

─ Ca ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, répliqua Drago.

─ Ah bon ?

Hermione parut surprise.

─ Astoria est une fille bien. Elle est très douce, très calme, rassurante et inspire la confiance et le respect. Je pense que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Ron. Elle lui redonnera confiance en lui. C'est ce qui a toujours manqué à Ron.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis là pour lui moi aussi !

─ Oui, mais tu n'éveilleras pas sa confiance en lui. Tu es tellement brillante, tout ce que tu touches se transforme en or. A côté, Ron se sent bien moins intelligent, moins important.

─ Tu es en train de me dire qu'Astoria est tellement sotte que grâce à elle, Ron se sentira plus intelligent ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Pas du tout, je dis juste qu'Astoria fera ressortir le meilleur de Ron. Elle est comme ça. Tout comme tu fais ressortir le meilleur de ce qui est en moi. C'est aussi ça d'aimer.

Il avait dit cela sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il avait simplement dit ce qu'il pensait, et cela toucha d'autant plus Hermione en plein cœur, car sa spontanéité l'emportait encore plus sur les mots. Et il parlait d'Astoria avec tellement de douceur, que cela acheva de convaincre Hermione que Ron avait trouvé la bonne personne.

─ Tu trouves vraiment que je fais ressortir le meilleur de ce qui est en toi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

─ Bien sûr. Mais ne le crie pas sur tous les toits Granger, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

─ Une réputation de gros durs ?

─ Une réputation d'héritier capricieux et capiteux, plein de mystères et dont le cœur de pierre éconduira de trop nombreuses prétendantes.

Amusés, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de mettre une main en visière sur son front et de regarder à droite et à gauche durant de longues secondes.

─ Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda alors Drago.

─ Tes trop nombreuses prétendantes. Mais je n'en vois aucune.

Drago grogna, et Hermione éclata de rire, tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route sur le Chemin de Travers.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Certains d'entre vous me demandaient ce qu'était devenue Astoria, et bien voilà ce qu'elle devient. C'est un personnage secondaire que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'aime l'idée d'en faire une fille bien, pour une fois. Pareil pour Ron, je déteste le Ron bashing, toutes ces fictions qui en font un abruti fini, un connard ou encore un dégénéré._

 _Moi j'aime Ron, je trouve que c'est un personnage très abouti dans les livres. Ses défauts ne sont pas superficiels, au contraire, ce sont ceux de beaucoup d'entre nous, alors comment l'en blâmer ? L'envie, le besoin de reconnaissance, la jalousie, sont autant de sentiments que l'on ressent parfois. Et j'aime l'idée qu'il soit finalement le personnage le plus humain du trio. Voilà c'est la fin de mon ode à Ronald Weasley haha._

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pas franchement basé sur le Dramione, plutôt sur l'Ronoria (je sais pas si ça existe haha). J'attends vos retours !_


	18. Les gallions de Lucius

_Bonsoir à tous ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, me voilà de retour. Je déteste laisser une fiction inachevée, et je ne voulais pas faire traîner des années… alors me voici avec la suite de cette fiction de Noël. Non, en vrai … J'étais en train de réfléchir à la fiction calendrier cette année, et puis je me suis dit que je ne pouvais décemment pas en commencer une autre sans avoir terminé celle-ci._

 _Je suis donc déjà en mode noël avec la rédaction de ce nouveau chapitre. J'aimerai finir cette fiction avant décembre, afin de pouvoir commencer la nouvelle sur de bonnes bases !_

 _Ah et j'en profite pour le dire encore une fois : j'ai eu la très mauvaise surprise de trouver l'une de mes fic de noel sur Wattpad (alors certes la personne avait précisé en tout début que l'histoire n'était pas d'elle mais elle n'a pas pris le soin de préciser mon pseudo, surtout que par la suite, elle faisait comme si l'histoire était d'elle). Or, sachez que je ne souhaite pas voir mes fictions publiées par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Respectez cela, et écrivez vos propres histoires plutôt que de piquer celles des autres._

 _Voici la suite donc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

─ Ron et Astoria… murmura Hermione l'air rêveur.

Drago et elle déambulaient sur le Chemin de Travers, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes. La neige avait pris un peu de repos, et si elle continuait de recouvrir le sol de son épais manteau blanc, elle avait déserté le ciel, le temps de quelques heures. Hermione repensait à cette rencontre fortuite, aux étoiles qui s'étaient éclairées dans les yeux de son ami, quand il lui avait présenté Astoria, aux joues de celle-ci qui avait joliment rosi, à l'osmose qui semblait régnait entre eux… Cela donnait l'impression qu'une belle histoire venait de débuter.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas que Drago la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, comme s'il tentait de s'abreuver de chaque détail, de chaque mimique qu'elle pouvait avoir… Il en avait oublié certaines, et les redécouvrait avec bonheur. Comment avait-il pu vivre tant d'années sans pouvoir la contempler ? Comment avait-il pu être assez sot pour oublier cette fossette sur le creux de la joue, et cet épi dans ses sourcils ? Ce grain de beauté, au coin de son œil droit, et la courbe si harmonieuse de son nez ?

Merlin soit loué, personne n'entendait ses pensées, si mielleuses fussent-elles, pensa Drago.

Une bulle de silence cotonneuse et chaleureuse s'était créée autour d'eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, pourtant, c'était loin d'être pénible, ou inquiétant. Au contraire, ces moments silencieux avaient longtemps peuplé leurs vies, autrefois. C'était la preuve qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que de la présence de l'autre pour être heureux.

Et alors que cela faisait remonter de beaux souvenirs à la surface de l'esprit de Drago, il retrouva bien vite la manie qu'il avait eu un jour, de s'emparer de la main d'Hermione chaque fois que cela était possible. Extirpant sa main gantée de sa poche, il se saisit distraitement de celle d'Hermione, et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. Celle-ci se laissa faire. Elle eut d'abord cet instinct primitif de vouloir retirer sa main, mais quand la chaleur de celle de Drago se diffusa dans la sienne, elle l'y laissa et savoura le courant qui passait entre eux.

Ils continuèrent de marcher plus d'une heure, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres quand il recommença à neiger. Hermione, frissonnante, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Drago, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

─ Il fait un froid de canard, murmura-t-elle. Je ferais mieux de rentrer…

─ Je te raccompagne, déclara Drago immédiatement.

─ Non, l'interrompit Hermione.

Le visage de Drago se ferma instinctivement face au « non » si autoritaire que venait de prononcer Hermione. Elle s'en rendit compte, et resserra doucement ses doigts autour des siens pour lui faire comprendre le message.

─ Je suis assez grande pour rentrer seule.

─ Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

─ C'est juste que…

Elle chercha ses mots un moment. Mais Drago n'eut pas besoin de les entendre pour comprendre. Elle était encore sur la réserve, elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite, et tous deux savaient pertinemment que s'il la raccompagnait chez elle, Hermione n'aurait pas la force de le laisser sur le seuil, et il rentrerait dans sa petite maison, au même titre qu'il rentrerait de nouveau dans sa vie. Elle ne disait pas que cela n'arriverait pas, mais elle voulait que, lorsque cela arriverait, il soit sûr de ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Drago acquiesça doucement, et se pencha vers elle avec douceur. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Drago se heurter contre son visage. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais ignorait ce qu'elle renvoyait vraiment. Lui lançait-elle le défi de l'embrasser ? Ou le menaçait-elle du regard, s'il osait ne serait-ce que penser à l'embrasser ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de se questionner davantage, car, tout gentleman qu'il était, Drago lui adressa un sourire charmant, se pencha en avant et déposer un délicat baiser sur le dos de la main d'Hermione.

Ses lèvres chaudes et rieuses arrachèrent une horde de frissons à Hermione, qui ne retira pas sa main aussi rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Drago s'attarda une seconde de plus sur sa peau veloutée, avant de reculer et de s'incliner d'un geste théâtral.

─ Je m'en irai le cœur léger, Miss Granger, si vous me promettez qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un au revoir.

Hermione sourit devant ce discours d'un autre temps et se prêta au jeu avec joie.

─ Allez le cœur léger, Monsieur, car pour sûr, nous nous reverrons.

Drago éclata d'un grand rire, et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons en précisant :

─ J'attends ton hibou, Granger.

Hermione le regarda partir, et reprit à son tour son chemin, la tête pleine de sentiments contradictoire et le cœur bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années. Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou de cygne, elle ferma les yeux, prête à transplanner. Au moment où son corps s'évaporait dans le néant cependant, une main s'accrocha vivement à son col. Il était trop tard pour revenir, elle et son agresseur transplannèrent jusqu'au Cottage d'Hermione.

Si Hermione eut de la chance de ne pas être désartibulée, sa veine cessa ici, car elle eut tout juste le temps de poser un pied sur la neige fraîche qu'elle recevait un coup sur la tête. Un coup si puissant qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience la seconde qui suivit.

De l'eau glacée se déversa sur elle, et la sortit de sa torpeur plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur cessa de battre, et sa respiration se coupa instantanément lorsque l'eau ruissela le long de son corps frigorifié. Elle était assise dans son jardin, sur la neige glaciale, attachée à un arbre par des liens magiques. En face d'elle, grand et massif, Gregory Goyle la regardait d'un œil mauvais, sa baguette tendue dans sa direction.

Peinant à retrouver son souffle, Hermione, dont les dents claquaient déjà, tenta de murmurer :

─ Mais qu'est-ce que …

─ La ferme Granger, tu me donnes déjà mal à la tête.

Goyle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et posa son regard porcin sur le visage bleui par le froid d'Hermione. Celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air méprisante et sûre d'elle, mais c'était d'autant moins crédible que son corps tremblait comme une feuille et ses lèvres s'entrechoquaient sans qu'elle ne puisse faire autrement.

─ Je dois t'accorder une chose, Granger. C'est que tu n'es pas facile à abattre.

Il afficha un petit sourire goguenard.

─ Au début, j'ai cru que je n'aurais pas besoin de te tuer. Que je pourrais empocher les gallions sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Je pensais que tu résisterais, que tu ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'être parti. Mais tu es faible… Tellement faible. Comment t'en blâmer, toi la petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? Drago est un trop bon parti pour que tu te refuses à lui définitivement.

─De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Goyle ? gronda Hermione entre deux claquements de dents.

─ De quoi je parle ? Mais enfin, Granger, je croyais que tu étais un petit génie. Que Drago aie bêtement cru qu'il suffirait d'attendre la mort de son père pour revenir sans encombre, c'était couru d'avance. Mais toi, Granger, comment as-tu pu penser que le vieux Lucius n'aurait pas pris quelques dispositions avant de quitter ce monde ?

Hermione le regardait comme s'il était complètement fou. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Goyle aligner plus de deux phrases correctes. Sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il continua sa diatribe, se donnant des airs moralisateurs.

─ Lucius m'a promis des gallions à la pelle, avant de mourir, si je parvenais à empêcher Drago de revenir vers toi. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais sur le point de lui donner une seconde chance, j'ai essayé de vous séparer de manière plus… définitive.

Malgré le froid qui anesthésiait son cerveau, Hermione ne mit guère de temps à comprendre.

─ Les échalotes … murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé par le froid.

Goyle ricana.

─ Ca aurait pu marcher. Si Drago n'avait pas été si réactif.

Hermione imaginait aisément comment s'était passé la scène. Il avait dû lancer un sortilège d'Imperium au cuisinier qui s'était empressé de mettre des échalotes dans le risotto d'Hermione. Fort heureusement, Drago avait su réagir rapidement.

─ J'ai du ensuite m'absenter, et j'ai confié à Crabbe la mission de te faire disparaitre. Ce crétin n'est pas capable de lancer un sortilège correctement, et la glace du lac n'a pas craqué sous toi, mais sous Drago. Encore un véritable échec.

─ C'est l'histoire de ta vie, il me semble, répliqua sèchement Hermione avec un rictus moqueur aux bouts des lèvres.

Goyle lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Hermione crut que son nez s'était brisé, quand elle sentit le sang chaud ruisseler jusqu'à ses lèvres et couler en abondance sur la neige immaculée. Goyle sembla satisfait.

─ J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main une bonne fois pour toute. Je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre ces gallions. Impossible de savoir à qui Lucius les a confiés, mais la consigne était claire : d'une façon ou d'une autre tu devais disparaitre de la vie de Drago.

Goyle faisait tourner sa baguette épaisse et courte entre ses doigts et regardait Hermione d'un air narquois et pervers. Il la dévisageait de haut en bas d'un œil appréciateur qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune femme. Tentant par tous les moyens de rompre les liens magiques qui l'empêchaient de transplanner, elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié le monologue de son interlocuteur.

─ Au début, bien sûr, on pensait que c'était un petit défi que s'était lancé Drago. Ajouter la célèbre Granger à son palmarès de conquêtes… Même si ça nous répugnait tous, de le voir fricoter avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, je dois admettre que tu es loin d'être la plus laide. Je me suis même lancé convaincre que tu devais être un sacré coup au …

Son souffle se coupa à l'instant même où le pied d'Hermione s'abattait entre ses jambes, à l'endroit le plus sensible de sa masculinité. Il ne fut cependant pas déstabilisé assez longtemps pour permettre à Hermione de prendre la fuite. Au contraire, elle n'était parvenue qu'à le rendre plus fou de rage que jamais. Et s'approcha d'elle, baguette en main, et empoigna ses boucles brunes de sa main libre. Approchant son visage gras et luisant près de sien, il lui postillonna à la figure :

─ Petite conne, je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire regretter ce geste.

De la pointe de sa baguette incandescente, il ouvrit de longues entailles de part et d'autre du visage, du coup et des épaules d'Hermione. Celle-ci serrait les dents pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'entendre hurler, mais à la onzième entaille, plus profonde que jamais, son cri déchira le calme paisible de la campagne environnante. Goyle ne s'en délecta que plus, et continua sa besogne, tandis qu'Hermione perdait de plus en plus de sang et maculait la poudreuse d'un pourpre sanguinaire…

Elle perdit à nouveau connaissance au détour de la vingt-septième entaille. Puis se réveilla, et sombre une fois encore. Une nouvelle fois, Goyle la réveilla à grandes eaux, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre… Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Drago combien elle l'avait haï d'être parti, et combien elle l'aimait d'être revenu. Pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas coulé de jours heureux avec lui, pas tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas présenté à ses parents comme l'homme de sa vie…

Dans un élan que seul l'instinct de survie explique, Hermione donna un second coup de pied à Goyle. Avec toute la force dont elle était capable, plus puissant encore que le précédent. Assez violent pour faire lâcher à Goyle sa baguette. Hermione était trop loin pour s'en emparer, mais d'un troisième et ultime coup de pied bien placé, elle brisa la baguette en deux, ce qui eut pour effet de rompre les liens magiques qui la retenaient prisonnière. Dans un ultime effort qu'elle aurait pensé impossible, elle transplanna vers le seul endroit où ce qu'elle croyait être ses dernières pensées l'avait emmenée : l'appartement de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 _Alors ? Verdict ? Est-ce que vous êtes en mode : quoi, attendre dix mois pour ça ? REMBOURSEMENT ! Ou plutôt : aaah enfin, elle continue, cette fic me plait toujours autant ? J'espère que c'est plutôt la seconde option. J'attends vos retour, et promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans les jours à venir !_

 _N'oubliez pas de me rejoindre sur ma page facebook "Brunhild Ana Writings" où je vous annonce tout en avant première haha_


	19. Bague et hôpital

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je reviens déjà avec le chapitre 19, qui l'eut cru ? Je ne veux pas faire traîner cette fiction davantage, je pense que je me suis déjà assez attardée dessus haha. Je profite de mes vacances pour l'avancer, si ce n'est l'achever, le plus rapidement possible, afin de ne pas vous perdre à nouveau en route, chers lecteurs !_

 _Merci, nous avons dépassé les 1000 vues ! Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux au rendez-vous, et je vous en remercie, chaleureusement. Je remercie plus encore les dix personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter, vous êtes des amours, et je suis ravie de vous retrouver !_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

Le rire cristallin de Pansy résonna dans son salon, tandis que Blaise esquissait une petite moue surprise.

─ Je ne te crois pas ! déclara-t-il finalement. Ronald Weasley et Astoria Greengrass ? Un couple ?

Drago, au lieu de rentrer chez lui après son rendez-vous qui n'en était pas un avec Hermione, avait décidé de transplanner directement chez Pansy pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et sur quel charmant couple ils étaient tombés. Sans grande surprise, Blaise se trouvait là aussi, à croire qu'ils habitaient réellement ensemble ces deux-là.

─ Astoria est trop bien pour lui, grogna Blaise. Elle est belle, intelligente, droite. Et Weasley… C'est Weasley.

Pansy cessa de rire et plongea un regard inquisiteur dans celui de son amant.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le trio tandis que Blaise cherchait un moyen de s'échapper de la crise qui pointait le bout de son nez.

─ Serais-tu jaloux de Ron ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien trop calme et maîtrisée pour être rassurante. Peut-être que tu penses la mériter plus que lui ?

Blaise haussa les épaules sans se départir de son assurance et s'empara de la main de Pansy avait de répliquer :

─ Je serais jaloux de Ron le jour où tu le préfèreras à moi.

─ Ce jour pourrait arriver très vite, gronda Pansy en retirant sa main.

─ Vraiment ? Même si je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de se mettre à genoux devant elle.

─ Tu me forces à faire en avance ce que j'avais prévu de faire le soir de Noël, bougonna-t-il.

D'une main habile, il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin de velours noir qui ne laissait aucune ambiguïté quant à son contenu. Drago retint inconsciemment son souffle, trop heureux d'être l'unique témoin de ce qui était sur le point de s'accomplir. Blaise prit à nouveau la main que venait de retirer Pansy dans la sienne, ouvrit le boitier d'un doigt expert et dévoila un bijou finement ciselé orné d'une unique émeraude aussi brillante que les étoiles qui illuminaient les yeux de la jeune femme.

─ Pansy Parkinson, tu es parfois la fille la plus insupportable que je connaisse. Mais de toutes celles qui existent, tu es aussi la plus aimante, la plus intelligente et la plus belle des femmes qui ont frôlé cette Terre.

Pansy eut une moue moqueuse.

─ Je ne te savais pas si poète.

─ Profite, chérie.

─ Veux-tu faire de moi ton époux ?

Pansy, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, hocha doucement la tête, tandis qu'un sourire doux et infiniment sincère venait orner ses lèvres rouges. Blaise sortit l'anneau de son écrin et le glissa au doigt de Pansy. Sa taille était parfaite, et le bijou ornait sa main avec tant de subtilité et d'humilité que Drago n'imagina pas qu'une autre bague ait pu faire l'affaire. Pansy l'admira de longues secondes avant de montrer sa main à Drago et de murmurer, émue :

─ Enfin !

Blaise eut un petit rire et se redressa avant de glisser ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de Pansy pour mieux l'attirer contre lui et lui offrir le baiser le plus impudique qu'il eut été donné de voir à Drago. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, et disparut dans la cuisine à la recherche d'une bouteille de champagne afin de fêter l'évènement.

Quand il revint, les deux fiancés s'étaient enfin lâchés et riaient de bon cœur, tandis que Drago leur servait une flûte du meilleur champagne qu'il eut trouvé.

─ A vous, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

─A l'amour, dit Blaise en levant sa coupe.

─ Et à Noël, ajouta Pansy.

Le reste de la soirée fut bien plus festif que Drago ne l'avait imaginé. Ils mirent des cantiques de Noël en fond sonore et se mirent à danser, rire et boire plus que de raison. Cela rappela à Drago de merveilleux souvenirs, des années qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois, à Poudlard et après. Rien que pour cela, il n'était que trop heureux d'être rentré. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Si jamais Hermione ne voulait plus de lui, il aurait au moins le réconfort d'avoir retrouvé ses plus chers amis.

Quand deux heures du matin sonnèrent, et que Blaise s'endormit sur le canapé, Drago décida de prendre congé. Il embrassa tendrement Pansy sur la joue.

─ Tu feras une splendide mariée.

Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

─ Tu me mèneras jusqu'à l'autel.

─ Je ne laisserai personne d'autre le faire à ma place.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, et quitta la maison. La nuit était fraîche, mais étrangement claire et lumineuse. Les nuages chargés de neige, faisaient irradier les rayons de lunes sur la poudreuse du sol, si bien que Drago avait une parfaite visibilité. Sifflotant un énième chant de noël, il enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête, resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou et transplanna. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop après toutes ces aventures.

Quand il arriva chez lui, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur une trainée de sang qui courait de son entrée jusqu'à son salon. Il dégaina sa baguette aussi rapidement que lui permettait son état d'ébriété et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son salon.

Là, une scène macabre et sanglante s'offrait à ses yeux vitreux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et l'alcool sembla disparaitre presqu'instantanément de son organisme, tandis qu'il se précipitait sur une Hermione livide et inconsciente. Ses blessures, profondes, libéraient un flot continu de sang, tandis que ses lèvres bleuies par l'hypothermie laissaient entrevoir le cadavre qu'elle serait si…

Drago préféra chasser cette idée. Il se rua sur elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

─ Hermione, murmura-t-il en la secouant légèrement. Hermione, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était presqu'inaudible et son corps peinait à se soulever sous l'effort de ses poumons qui se remplissaient difficilement d'air. Sans plus attendre, Drago glissa sur couverture épaisse et chaude autour d'Hermione dans l'espoir vain de lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Il la saisit contre lui, et disparut dans le néant, l'emmenant pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps à Sainte Mangouste.

Elle fut prise rapidement en charge par les médicomages. Drago fut relégué dans la salle d'attente, fou d'inquiétude. Personne ne vint le chercher, ni le tenir au courant de l'état d'Hermione. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube, et alors que Drago avait réussi à trouver le sommeil sur la chaise de bois dur qu'il avait adopté, qu'il fut réveillé par une main puissante.

─ Drago Malefoy ? demanda un homme que Drago ne connaissait pas.

Il ne portait pas la blouse caractéristique des médicomages ou du personnel soignant. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire traditionnelle, mais un petit écusson était brodé sur sa poitrine aux couleurs du ministère : un auror, comprit Drago.

─ C'est moi, répondit-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

─ Vous êtes celui qui a amené Hermione Granger ici cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

─ En effet.

─ C'est la seconde fois en quinze jours. Veuillez nous suivre, Monsieur, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Il fallait s'y attendre, songea Drago quand les Aurors commencèrent leur interrogatoire. Rien n'était plus louche que cette histoire. A deux reprises et avec très peu d'intervalle, c'était Drago qui avait emmené Hermione aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste. Les inspecteurs étaient en droit de se demander s'il n'était pas à l'origine de ces deux hospitalisations, et si finalement, Hermione ne subissait pas des violences … conjugale ?

─ Les parents de Miss Granger nous ont avertis de votre histoire, qui s'était, semble-t-il assez mal terminée.

─ Ca n'a aucun…

─ Vous avez essayé de la séduire à nouveau, elle s'est refusée à vous et vous avez vu rouge ? C'est de cela qu'il s'agit, Mr. Malefoy ?

Drago resta bouche bée.

─ Bien sur que non, se reprit-il. Je n'aurai jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse blesser Hermione …

─ Ce n'est pas ce qu'affirment Mr et Mrs Granger.

Du point de vue des parents d'Hermione, Drago était en effet tout à fait capable de faire du mal à leur fille, puisqu'il leur avait déjà brisé le cœur. Drago sentait son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de son corps.

─ Vous vous trompez de suspect, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Pendant que vous êtes en train de m'interroger, le vrai coupable est en liberté.

─ A moins qu'il ne se trouve dans cette pièce, répliqua l'un des deux aurors. Vous allez nous suivre jusqu'au Ministère, où l'enquête va suivre son cours, et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un troisième Auror venait de faire son entrée dans l'espèce de placard à balais qui servait de salle d'interrogatoire d'appoint à Sainte Mangouste.

─ Miss Granger vient se réveiller. Elle affirme se souvenir parfaitement de son agresseur.

Une lueur victorieuse alluma les iris mornes des deux Aurors déjà présents, tandis que Drago sentait une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac.

─ Ce n'est pas lui, grogna le nouvel arrivant.

Sans qu'on ne lui en dise plus, Drago fut relaxé, tandis que les trois inspecteurs se rendaient dans la chambre d'Hermione pour l'interroger à son tour. Drago ne sut pas qui était le véritable coupable, du moins, pas ce jour-là, et sans doute cela valait-il mieux pour Gregory Goyle. Car s'il avait su, Drago se serait débrouillé pour le trouver bien avant les inspecteurs et lui faire passer l'envie définitive de recommencer. Au lieu de ça, on le laissa poireauter de longues heures encore dans la salle d'attente. Quand la nuit tomba sur Londres, Drago, rongé par l'inquiétude, se résolut à se rendre à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione. La secrétaire, une dame d'un certain âge à l'air revêche souffla bruyamment pour faire comprendre à Drago qu'il la dérangeait.

─ Miss Granger a quitté le service pour sa propre sécurité. Elle a été mise à l'abris par les Aurors.

─ Mais où ?

La secrétaire le regarda comme s'il était complètement stupide. Le lieu était de toute évidence gardé secret. Elle ne jugea pas bon de répondre, se contenta de la regarder d'un air dédaigneux et de retourner à ses activités. Les yeux de Drago semblaient lancer des éclairs à tous ceux qui osaient croiser son regard. Il était furieux d'avoir attendu tout ce temps pour rentrer bredouille. Il ne savait pas quand Hermione était partie, ni où.

Il devait savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il le fallait. Et il devait le voir de ses propres yeux. Sans plus tarder, il se précipita à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et se rendit chez la seule personne qui pourrait lui dire où trouver Hermione.

Harry l'attendait. Il ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de tomber sur Drago quand il l'entendit tambouriner à sa porte. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Drago était secoué de tremblement, par l'énervement, le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude. Harry posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et le fit s'asseoir.

─ Elle va bien, dit-il d'une voix posée. Elle a été secouée et est très fatiguée, à cause de la perte importante de sang, mais elle va bien.

─ Qui est le connard qui lui a fait ça, Potter ? Dis-le-moi.

─ Je ne te dirais rien. Premièrement, parce que l'enquête est prise très au sérieux par le Ministère, et qu'ils ne tarderont pas à le retrouver, et deuxièmement parce qu'Hermione a déjà assez de problèmes pour en plus devoir s'inquiéter de ton envoi à Azkaban.

Décidément, Potter le connaissait un peu trop bien à son goût. Drago n'essaya même pas de le convaincre qu'il ne ferait rien à l'homme – puisqu'il c'en était visiblement un – qui avait agressé Hermione. Si son identité lui était révélée, il était certain qu'il agirait de manière plus ou moins légale.

─ Je suis sur le coup, Malefoy, ajouta Harry. Je m'occupe de lui. Quant à toi … occupe toi d'elle.

Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin, une adresse était notée dessus.

─ Ron est son gardien du secret. Elle a été mise l'abris avec ses parents chez l'une de ses grandes tantes. Au pays de Galles.

Drago s'empara du petit papier et lut l'adresse avec attention. Avant de quitter la maison des Potter pour rejoindre Hermione, il plongea son regard d'acier dans celui, émeraude de Potter. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, Harry acquiesça.

─ Je lui ferais regretter d'être venu au monde, à ce salaud.

Le ton froid et solennel qu'il avait utilisé acheva de convaincre Drago que Potter ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que justice soit faite. Il repartit le cœur un peu plus léger, et transplanna, le cœur battant, n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose : s'assurer qu'Hermione était bel et bien vivante, et qu'elle le resterait encore un bon moment.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai décidé que ce n'était pas Drago qui rendrait justice. Après tout, c'est une fiction de noël, et il était hors de question de le faire se lancer dans une quête de vengeance, toussa toussa ! Non, il faut qu'il retrouve son Hermione et qu'il prenne bien soin d'elle maintenant._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans le week end je pense !_


	20. Le pack de Noël

_Comme promis, je poste le chapitre 20 avant la fin du week end ! J'espère que tout va bien de votre coté et que vous parvenez à vous plonger dans la magie de Noël alors qu'Halloween n'est pas encore passé !_

 _Les deux derniers chapitres ne s'y prêtaient pas tellement, mais j'ai essayé d'inséminer la magie de noël dans ce nouveau chapitre, aussi j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût._

 _Vous avez été encore très nombreux à lire, mais peu à laisser des reviews. N'oubliez pas que c'est le seul salaire des auteurs, et c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, avec ma petite tisane de mamie à la main haha. Alors à vos claviers !_

 _J'en profite pour répondre à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage :_

 _Harryliada : Je suis ravie de te voir à nouveau au rendez-vous ! Dans ce chapitre on retrouve la douceur de Noel, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _Delph : Oui, j'ai été inspirée haha. Et voici même le 20_ _ème_ _chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise toujours autant._

 _Higrec : Oh il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est juste que j'ai un métier très prenant, et personne n'est à l'abri d'une petite panne d'inspiration. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas._

 _Guest : Ravie de te retrouver Fleur d'ange ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant en tout cass._

 _Sakhina : Ahah j'avoue je suis partie un peu loin, mais c'est le retour de la magie de noël dans ce chapitre, promis !_

 _Chapou69 : Et je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant, même si on est très en avance sur noel ahah_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il avait tout prévu. A seulement quatre petits jours de Noël, Drago avait décidé qu'il était encore temps de sauver les fêtes de fin d'année et de laisser la magie de Noël faire son œuvre. Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté et afin d'être certain de faire briller mille et une étoiles dans les yeux d'Hermione, Drago s'était arrêté faire quelques emplètes avant de la rejoindre au Pays de Galles. Quand il fut sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, il transplanna à l'adresse que lui avait donné Potter, un énorme sac à la main, le cœur tambourinant et les mains légèrement moites.

Jusqu'à se trouver devant cette porte de bois clair, sous ce perron recouvert de neige, Drago n'avait pas encore pensé à l'accueil que lui feraient les Granger. Après tout, ils avaient raconté aux enquêteurs du Ministère à quel point il avait brisé leur fille, et de toute évidence ils l'avaient parfaitement cru capable d'avoir été violent envers elle. La main qu'il était sur le point d'abattre contre la porte resta un bref instant en suspens. Le doute s'insinua en lui comme du venin. Et s'il n'était pas accueilli comme il espérait l'être ? Et s'ils lui refusaient l'accès à la maison, et lui interdisaient de voir Hermione ?

Drago laissa retomber sa main lourdement le long de son corps, les yeux rivés sur le bois de la porte. Il devait faire un choix. S'il abandonnait maintenant, ce n'était plus la peine de revenir. S'il n'était pas capable de s'opposer à tous ceux qui l'empêcheraient d'être avec elle, il était inutile de venir lui parler d'amour après cela. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, Drago cogna trois coups secs contre le bois dur et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Il fut soulagé de ne pas être accueilli par Mr ou Mrs Granger. La petite femme dodue et grisonnante qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte avait l'œil vif et sévère, mais une aura bienveillante émanait de son petit corps robuste. Elle leva son petit nez en l'air et croisa de ses yeux chocolat – ceux qu'avait hérité Hermione – le regard clair et métallique de Drago. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara d'un ton qu'il avait voulu calme et avenant :

─ Bonjour, je suis …

─ Entrez vite, Drago, nous vous attendions.

Alors que la vieille dame s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer, Drago resta immobile, surpris de voir qu'elle le connaissait, et surtout d'apprendre qu'elle l'attendait. Enfin, qu'ils l'attendaient. Mais qui ? Le mystère restait entier. La surprise passée, Drago pénétra la charmante maison. Celle-ci avait été décorée avec goût et semblait attendre Noël avec impatience. La vieille dame, que Drago comprit être la grande tante d'Hermione, l'emmena jusqu'au salon, où un immense sapin disparaissait sous une multitude de boules et de guirlandes lumineuses qui scintillaient paresseusement dans l'obscurité. Un feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et une odeur de sablé flotté dans l'air, ainsi que le parfum plus alléchant encore de chocolat chaud et de thé brûlant.

─ Hermione chérie, ton ami est là.

─ Merci Tante Suzie.

Drago inspecta les lieux et son regard se posa bientôt Hermione, confortablement installée sur le canapé, recouverte par une multitude de couvertures tricotées à la main, un énorme livre sur les genoux. Elle leva les yeux quand elle l'entendit arriver, et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, malgré ses lèvres toujours un peu pâles. Drago s'approcha à la hâte et s'agenouilla devant elle en soupirant. Il avait la preuve qu'elle allait s'en remettre : elle respirait, souriait, et ses yeux brillaient toujours de cette lueur d'intelligence qui avait séduit Drago plus d'une fois.

─ Salut, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

─ Salut, répondit Drago d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Hermione souriait toujours. Elle se décala légèrement et fit un peu de place à Drago sur le canapé, tandis que sa grande tante disparaissait dans la cuisine, assurant que les cookies de Noël ne se feraient certainement pas seuls. Drago, après une brève hésitation, prit place à côté d'elle sans jamais la lâcher du regard, déposant son sac au pied du canapé.

─ Tu es venu, murmura-t-elle.

─ Bien sûr ! Je serais venu plus tôt si les aurors du ministère m'avaient relâché et qu'on m'avait donné l'adresse où tu étais. Mais j'ai dû faire marcher mes relations.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

─ J'ai fait promettre à Ron et Harry de te donner l'adresse dès que tu viendrais la demander.

─ Voilà pourquoi Potter n'avait l'air qu'à moitié surpris.

Hermione hocha la tête. Le silence s'abattit entre eux, tandis que Drago continuait de la dévorer du regard. Ses plaies avaient été refermées, et ne laissaient place qu'à quelques cicatrices légèrement rosées qui disparaitraient avec le temps. Malgré la perte importante de sang, Hermione avait l'air en forme, et ce repos forcé lui faisait reprendre des couleurs.

─ Il n'a pas voulu me dire qui t'avait agressée.

─ Tant mieux, murmura Hermione.

Drago se rembrunit. Il avait espéré qu'elle se confie à lui, mais de toute évidence, savoir que Potter était sur le coup lui convenait tout à fait. Elle dut se rendre compte de l'effet que sa réponse avait eu sur Drago, car elle posa une main froide sur la sienne et caressa doucement le dos de sa main.

─ Nous avons autre chose à faire que de pourchasser le coupable. J'ai toute confiance en Harry pour s'en occuper.

Drago soupira, et porta sa seconde main sur celle d'Hermione, pour mieux la réchauffer de ses larges paumes.

─ Autre chose de plus important que de punir ce type ? J'en doute, bougonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, mais quand Drago reposa ses yeux sur elle, il la vit avec un petit sourire malicieux. Elle avait un regard tendre et doux qu'il ne lui avait plus connu depuis des années maintenant.

─ Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

─ Dis moi d'abord ce que tu as apporté dans ton sac.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient posés sur le sac en toile – qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une hotte – qui gisait au pied du canapé. Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il tira le sac et le posa sur ses genoux, un air de conspirateur illuminant déjà son visage.

─ C'est un pack spécial Noël.

─ Vraiment ? Et qu'y trouve-t-on dedans ?

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air mystérieux et sortit un à un les objets qui composaient le fameux pack. Le premier était une énorme bouteille remplit du meilleur chocolat chaud de Londres, celui de chez Wendy, le salon de thé moldu où ils s'étaient rendus de très nombreuses fois quand ils se fréquentaient encore. Drago avait pris la peine d'y jeter un sort de réchauffement pour que le chocolat soit toujours à la bonne température. Hermione comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, et tandis qu'un large sourire illuminait son visage, Drago sortait de sa hotte deux tasses plus kitsch l'une que l'autre : il s'agissait de deux tasses de noël sur lesquelles avaient été peint des reines au nez rouge, un traineau volant et un sapin de Noël.

Hermione éclata d'un rire carillonnant.

─ Où as-tu trouvé ces horreurs ?

─ Chez Madame Pieddodu. C'est bien la seule sorcière au monde à avoir ce genre de tasse dans son salon.

Il en tendit une à Hermione et celle-ci l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

─ Je l'adore, murmura-t-elle. Le père Noël lui-même n'aurait pu décrire aussi bien Noël sur un bout de porcelaine.

Drago eut un petit rire et s'attela à leur servir deux tasses de chocolat. Toujours plein de surprise, il extirpa de son sac une bombonne de chantilly qu'il secoua énergiquement avant d'en étendre une quantité pharamineuse sur le chocolat fumant de la tasse d'Hermione.

Il posa sa propre tasse et continua son déballage. Il sortit du sac une énorme couverture brodée d'or. C'était un patchwork qui rassemblait tous les écussons de Poudlard. Rembourrée en plumes, la couverture était délicieusement lourde et chaleureuse.

─ Bon de toute évidence, tu avais déjà ce qu'il fallait en matière de couverture.

Hermione repoussa celles qui la recouvraient déjà et s'installa au milieu de celle que Drago venait de lui offrir. Ses doigts parcoururent les coutures et s'arrêtèrent sur les symboles de Poudlard qui s'étaient glissés ci et là au milieu des blasons des quatre maisons. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue mais la couverture magique était animée, comme l'étaient les photographies moldues. Ici, le choixpeau magique semblait lui sourire, là, l'épée de Gryffondor scintillait doucement. Plus bas, c'était Peeves qui volait au-dessus de tous les blasons, tandis que Mimi Geignarde la saluait de la main et que Nick Quasi Sans Tête ajustait sa fraise autour de son cou.

─ Elle est… magique, murmura Hermione, émerveillée par un tel objet.

─ Il n'en existe que très peu. Je l'avais faite faire avant… Enfin, avant notre séparation. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le revendre ou la donner. Je me disais que peut-être… j'aurai l'occasion un jour de te l'offrir.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder davantage sur ce moment délicat de leur idylle, Drago continua à déballer ses emplètes. Il sortit des bougies parfumées qui étaient censées toutes rappeler une senteur de Noël. Hermione s'amusa beaucoup à lire leurs étiquettes.

─ Parfum « Dinde au four » ?

Elle haussa un sourcils et reprit :

─ Parfum « Chaussettes et verre de lait », « Cannelle et gingerbread », « Cheminée et barbe grillée ».

Elle s'arrêta sur ce dernier.

─ Barbe grillée ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

─ Le vendeur m'a assuré que c'était l'odeur de la barbe du Père Noël qui prenait feu dans la cheminée.

Drago avait l'air si sérieux, qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Elle décida d'allumer celle à la cannelle à l'aide d'une boite d'allumettes qui se trouvaient là, sans doute pour allumer la cheminée. Devant le regard surpris de Drago, Hermione chuchota :

─ Tante Suzie ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière. Nous ne lui avons pas dit que les enquêteurs qu'elle a rencontrés sont des aurors. Elle pense juste qu'ils font partie de Scotland Yard.

─ Alors tu ferais mieux de cacher ta couverture.

Hermione acquiesça, mais ne l'enleva pas de sur ses genoux. Elle la garda précieusement contre elle, pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago, et se contenta d'en jeter une autre, une de celles qu'elle avait quand il était arrivé, par-dessus le patchwork magique.

─ J'adore cette odeur, soupira finalement Hermione, tandis que le parfum de cannelle et de pain d'épices montait peu à peu dans les airs.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se délectant de cette ambiance de Noël qui lui avait tant fait défaut ces dernières années. Nostalgique de ces moments de fêtes, qu'elle avait peu à peu oublié depuis le départ de Drago, elle se laissa aller doucement contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule, tandis qu'il enroulait un bras protecteur autour de son corps encore souffrant. Il posa délicatement sa joue contre le sommet du crâne d'Hermione et ferma les yeux à son tour, bercés par les crépitements de la cheminée, savourant le parfum vanillé d'Hermione se mélangeant aux effluves de cannelles et de chocolat chaud.

Nichant son petit nez dans le cou de Drago, Hermione se laissa aller plus encore contre lui, cherchant à tâtons sa main, avec laquelle elle entrecroisa ses doigts. Un silence simple et apaisant s'éleva dans le petit salon, tandis que chacun profitait de la chaleur de l'autre, leurs cœurs battant calmement à l'unisson et qu'une douce torpeur s'emparait d'eux jusqu'à les faire sombrer peu à peu dans une somnolence réparatrice…

─ Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que… s'écria la voix grave de Mr. Granger, tandis qu'il découvrait sa fille dans les bras de celui qu'il pensait ne plus jamais voir de sa vie.

Drago sursauta et s'éloigna autant que possible d'Hermione, tandis que son regard clair croisait celui, en colère, du père de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _Et voilà, un chapitre tout doux, tout coton, pour les retrouvailles de nos amoureux. J'ai été ravie de trouver des parfums rigolos pour les bougies, et j'espère que les attentions de Drago envers Hermione vous auront plus. Et comme il reste encore 4 chapitres à cette histoire, on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là … les parents d'Hermione débarquent et vont mettre la volonté de Dragon à rude épreuve haha._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit. Et on se retrouve dans la semaine pour le prochain chapitre._


	21. La colère de Mr Granger

_Désolée pour cette attente, mais chaud devant, voilà le chapitre 21 ! La rentrée m'a happée littéralement et je n'ai pas eu une minute pour poster. Il ne me reste désormais plus que 3 chapitres à poster, et j'espère bien les poster avant le moins de décembre !_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ridicule. C'était le mot. La peur qu'éprouvait Drago à cet instant présent était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ridicule. Et pour cause, à son âge, avoir peur d'un autre homme, moldu de surcroit, c'était relativement infondé. Pourtant, cette crainte lui avait retourné l'estomac à l'instant même où le regard de Mr. Granger s'était posé sur lui. Froid, brillant d'une colère difficilement contenue, il allait de Drago à Hermione dans un silence pesant et inquiétant. Hermione, quant à elle, ne sembla pas se démonter. Elle adressa un petit sourire à sa mère qui se tenait derrière son père, et posa ensuite ses yeux noisette sur la silhouette haute et massive de son géniteur.

─ Qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme fait ici, chérie ? demanda d'une voix douce Mrs. Granger.

Son timbre calme et maternelle ne sembla cependant pas dérider son époux qui fusillait toujours Drago du regard. Hermione eut un petit sourire reconnaissant envers sa mère et répondit sur le même ton :

─ Drago s'inquiétait et est venu prendre de mes nouvelles.

─ C'est bien aimable à lui, déclara la voix chantante de Tante Suzie depuis la cuisine.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il s'était passé dans son salon. Hermione posa à nouveau les yeux sur son père qui était resté silencieux. Sa mâchoire était crispée, et ses poings se serraient convulsivement. Heureusement, Tante Suzie décida de faire son entrée avant que ce silence ne devienne encore plus gênant, un plateau bien garni entre ses mains. Des sablés, du cake, du chocolat chaud, des tisanes, et même du jus de carotte au gingembre recouvraient intégralement le petit plateau.

─ Le goûter est servi ! Installez-vous, les enfants.

A contre cœur, Mr. Granger s'installa sur le fauteuil qui faisait place à Drago, tandis qu'Hermione se serrait un peu plus contre ce dernier pour faire une place à sa mère de l'autre côté du canapé. Sans la couverture qui recouvrait toujours Hermione, Drago sentit sa petite main s'emparer doucement de la sienne, et la serrait tendrement. C'était un signe encourageant pour la suite de leur relation, songea Drago, encore fallait-il cependant qu'il sorte vivant de cette entrevue avec Mr. Granger. On voyait que celui-ci tentait de se maitriser autant que possible.

Quand Tante Suzie eut placer une tasse d'une boisson fumante dans les mains de chacun, Mr. Granger prit le temps de boire une gorgée de tisane avant de la poser sur la table passe et de river ses yeux sur ceux de Drago.

─ La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, mon épouse m'avait dit que ce n'était le moment.

Drago s'en souvenait très bien. C'était à Sainte Mangouste, après qu'Hermione eut avalé de l'échalote. Elle était encore très malade et Merry Granger avait convaincu son époux de ne pas faire un scandale alors que leur fille était alitée dans un lit d'hôpital. Il avait été assez sage pour accepter, mais à présent, rien ne sauverait Drago de son courroux.

─ En effet, ça ne l'était pas, continua Henry de sa voix calme. A présent que ma fille… ma fille unique, se porte mieux, je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir cette discussion, Mr. Malefoy.

Drago sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Même son père lui faisait moins peur que cela quand il était encore vivant. Drago déglutit. Il fallait qu'il soit convaincant. Et avant toute chose il devait être au clair avec ce qu'il voulait. Et tout ce qu'il voulait pour Noël – et pour le reste de sa vie, c'était bien Hermione Granger.

─ Se porte mieux, c'est un bien grand mot cependant, grogna Henry. Car depuis qu'elle vous fréquente à nouveau, ma fille a, semble-t-il, un abonnement chez Sainte Mangouste.

─ Tu exagères Papa ! s'offusqua Hermione.

─ Deux fois, Hermione. Deux fois en … Depuis combien de temps fréquentez-vous ma fille, Drago ? Deux mois ?

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et marmonna :

─ Un mois, monsieur.

─ Un mois, répéta Henry, plutôt satisfait. Un mois, et deux séjours à l'hôpital. Il n'y a que moi que ça perturbe ici ?

Son regard se décrocha de Drago pour se poser sur sa femme et sa fille. Ces deux dernières restèrent silencieuses.

─ Les apparences sont contre moi, concéda Drago, mais soyons clair sur une chose : ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de tout cela. Jamais je ne ferais souffrir Hermione, je vous le jur…

─ Ne jurez pas, jeune homme. Car vous l'avez déjà fait par le passé. Assurez-vous que ma femme et moi-même n'avons pas loupé une miette du fiasco sentimental que vous avez fait subir à Hermione.

Drago, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour se défendre, resta muet. Rien ne semblait vouloir sortir d'entre ses lèvres. C'était bien la première fois que Drago Malefoy ne trouvait rien à répondre à une attaque personnelle. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait qu'il devait se défendre, ne pas se laisser piétiner de la sorte, mais une autre voix, plus profondément ancrée, lui rappelait que Mr. Granger n'avait pas tort. Il avait fait subir à Hermione bien pire que Gregory Crabbe. Les blessures que son ancien camarade de classe avait fait subir à Hermione était moindres, à côté de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ses plaies avaient été vite recousues, l'infection soignée, l'allergie prise en charge.

Mais jamais sortilège n'avait été assez puissant pour réparer le cœur brisé de quelqu'un. Pourtant, Drago l'espérait, il semblait que le cœur d'Hermione se ressoudait peu à peu que leur relation recouvrait son éclat d'antan.

─ Papa, je crois que Drago a passé l'âge de se faire passer un savon, dit Hermione d'une voix claire.

─ Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire il y a six ans. Vous aviez pris soin de mettre un océan entier entre nous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Drago. Mais à présent que vous êtes là, je préfère mettre les choses au clair un bonne fois pour toute. J'aimerai que vous vous mettiez à ma place quelques instant.

Drago le regarda, surpris.

─ Votre fille, votre enfant unique, l'être le plus important à vos yeux puisqu'il n'est pas moins que la chair de votre chair, se fait briser le cœur par un garçon qui lui annonce vouloir en épouser une autre et s'enfuit du pays sans prendre le temps d'expliquer vraiment ses raisons. Votre même fille qui, anéantie, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur votre épaule, sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoi ce soit, si ce n'est maudire ce jeune homme. Et voilà que la chance vous sourit. Vous retombez sur cet homme. Que feriez-vous monsieur Malefoy ?

Drago resta silencieux un moment. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et cette fois ci, ne détourna pas le regard quand il répondit :

─ Je pense que je le tuerai de mes propres mains, Monsieur.

Une lueur anima la pupille d'Henry Granger. Il semblait satisfait par la réponse.

─ Mais je ne suis pas père, répondit Drago. Je suis ce crétin qui a brisé le cœur de votre fille. Je suis aussi celui qui est revenu, malgré toutes ces années passées loin d'Hermione, avec l'espoir fou de la reconquérir.

─ Croyez bien, jeune homme, que la reconquérir sera une chose. Nous convaincre en sera un autre.

─ Je serais à la hauteur.

─ Il faudra le prouver. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous nous laissiez en famille. Les fêtes approchent, et je suis sûr que vous comprendrez que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu.

─ Papa, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je n'ai plus quinze ans, grogna Hermione, honteuse.

─ Pas encore, répliqua Merry Granger en jetant un coup d'œil de biais à son mari.

Elle était restée silencieuse durant cette conversation, car elle savait que cela était nécessaire à son époux pour passer à autre chose. Maintenant que les choses étaient claires cependant, elle voulait aussi apporter sa pierre à l'édifice et faire comprendre à Drago qu'il ne serait pas toujours persona non grata sous leur toit. Elle-même avait compris depuis longtemps que sa fille et Drago étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et aussi mère louve fut-elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour sa fille.

Drago ne protesta pas, et se leva quand il comprit qu'on le congédiait.

─ Je te raccompagne, dit Hermione en se levant à son tour.

Drago se tourna vers les trois autres.

─ Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, dit-il calmement.

… les dernières en mon absence, se retint-il d'ajouter. Car il était certain d'une chose : les prochains noëls d'Hermione se feraient en sa compagnie. Jamais il ne laisserait échapper une autre occasion de célébrer Noël avec elle.

Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et Drago se retourna pour saluer Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil mutin, et le poussa doucement vers la sortie avant de lui murmurer :

─ J'ai glissé un cadeau dans ta poche.

Et elle ferma la porte immédiatement après. Drago resta surprise, sur le pas de la porte, et enfonça ses deux mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il fut d'abord déçu. Aucun présent ne semblait l'attendre. En cherchant mieux cependant, il sentit un minuscule morceau de parchemin plié en huit qu'il déplia précautionneusement et sur lequel était inscrit : « Rejoins-moi à minuit dans ma chambre, si tu l'oses. » Drago eut un petit rire rauque. « Si tu l'oses »… Fallait-il l'aimer pour de vrai, pour prendre le risque de tomber sur Mr. Granger en regagnant la chambre d'Hermione ? Sans doute, oui. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix sept heures. Le temps risquait d'être long jusqu'à ce que sonnent les douze coups de minuit. Qu'importait, il était à présent certain qu'Hermione et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde : ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

Drago rentra chez lui, se demandant comment faire passer le temps plus vite, mais aussi comment se faire accepter des Granger. Ce ne serait pas chose aisée, il en était certain, mais il espérait qu'avec le temps, il parviendrait à convaincre la famille d'Hermione qu'il regrettait ses erreurs et qu'à présent, seule leur fille comptait. Préférant ne pas rentrer chez lui immédiatement, Drago envoya un hibou à Blaise pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Quand Drago passa la porte des Trois Balais, Blaise était déjà installé à leur table fétiche, deux pintes de bièraubeurre fumante devant lui. Il lui fit un signe discret et Drago le rejoignit rapidement. Blaise avait l'air ravi et épanoui du futur marié, tandis que Drago souriait bêtement à l'idée de rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre la nuit suivante.

─ Regarde nous, grogna Blaise en réalisant que l'air béat qu'affichait Drago n'était que le reflet de son propre bonheur. On dirait deux boursouflets qui viennent d'être adoptés.

Drago ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Les deux amis se regardèrent un bref instant et d'un seul homme levèrent leur verre en direction l'un de l'autre.

─ Aux femmes, marmonna Blaise.

─ Surtout à celles qui nous font tourner la tête.

─ Parle pour toi, répliqua Blaise.

Mais les deux jeunes hommes savaient pertinemment que s'il existait bien une seule femme sur cette Terre capable de faire tourner Blaise en bourrique, elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson.

─ Je vais épouser Pansy Parkinson, ce qui explique mon air niais et bienheureux. En revanche, je serais curieux de savoir ce qui te rend si heureux.

Drago ne put contenir plus longtemps sa joie et raconta à Blaise sa visite chez la tante d'Hermione.

─ C'est de t'être fait remonter les bretelles par le père de ta copine comme un gamin de trois ans qui te rend si heureux ? demanda Blaise perplexe.

─ Non, c'est ça… dit Drago en sortant de sa poche le petit parchemin qu'Hermione lui avait glissé.

Blaise le lut avec attention et un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Il siffla d'admiration.

─ Qui aurait cru que la sage et jolie petite Granger serait capable d'inviter un homme dans son lit au nez et à la barbe de son papa adoré ?

Drago lui donna un coup de coude tandis que Blaise se moquait gentiment.

─ Je tiens ma chance.

─ Tu veux dire qu'une nuit avec toi lui fera tout oublier ? Dis donc Drago, si j'avais su que tu étais un si bon amant c'est toi que j'aurai demandé en mariage.

Blaise n'était que trop content de se moquer ouvertement de Drago et était secoué par un fou rire incontrôlable.

─ Estime toi heureux que Pansy ne le sache pas, sinon c'est moi qu'elle exigera d'épouser.

La réplique cinglante de Drago fit mouche, et Blaise eut le bon goût de se calmer. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre Pansy et Drago, et jamais rien ne se passerait d'ailleurs, mais Drago aimait bien l'idée de charrier son meilleur ami sur la femme qu'il était sur le point d'épouser.

En compagnie de Blaise, le temps fila à toute allure. Satisfait de sa soirée, Drago ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était déjà presque l'heure de rejoindre son rencart de la soirée ou plutôt… de la nuit.

* * *

 _J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le face à face avec Papa Granger, le petit mot d'Hermione et le petit verre entre copain avec Blaise ? J'adore Blaise haha. Le prochain chapitre risque d'être dramionesque au possible ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !_


	22. Tout ce que je veux pour Noël

_Et voilà le 22_ _ème_ _chapitre, enfin ! Plus que deux et nous bouclerons enfin cette histoire. Il serait temps, car décembre arrive et je suis censée en débuter une nouvelle pour mon calendrier de l'avent dramionesque. Cette année, difficile d'avoir un vrai rythme, je l'avoue…_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter._

 _ **Fand'Asie**_ _: Oui il était temps, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Oui parfois je n'arrive pas à tout gérer, mais je sais que j'en suis capable. Je suis aussi victime d'une grosse flemme parfois haha. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Ella Zabini**_ _: Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici aussi ! J'adore Blaise aussi je l'avoue !_

 _ **Fleur d'Ange**_ _: Oui c'est un papa poule ce Mr Granger ! Blaise est un bon ami il faut l'avouer haha._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Ahah je suis contente si ça t'a fait rire ! Exactement, Drago mériterait une bonne fessée !_

 _ **Mama**_ _: Au bout de 21 chapitres, sachant que la fic en compte 24 il était temps qu'Hermione cède je pense !_

 _ **Ayaminne**_ _: Désolée, j'avoue avoir été un peu longue pour cette fiction !_

 _ **ChOcOfrog**_ _: Oui moi aussi j'aurai aimé prendre le goûte avec eux hahah. Toute cette ambiance de Noël.. j'adore !_

 _ **Darkcorbeau**_ _: Oui il aurait pu, mais la magie de noël étant ce qu'elle est … il ne pouvait décemment pas la relaisser tomber._

 _ **Kelly**_ _: Voici la suite j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! Ravie que cette minuscule touche de thriller t'ai plu !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago avait transplanné plusieurs minutes avant l'heure de rendez-vous. Il n'aurait été en retard pour rien au monde. Il savait qu'il tenait là ce qui était sans doute son unique chance de reconquérir Hermione une bonne fois pour toute. Le fait qu'elle lui ait donné rendez vous était déjà une bonne nouvelle, car l'un et l'autre savait que se retrouver dans une même chambre en plein cœur de la nuit n'était pas anodin. Drago réapparut devant la petite maison de Tante Suzie, et resta un instant, à l'abris d'un grand sapin aux épines parfumées. Ses yeux gris se levèrent instinctivement vers la seule fenêtre à l'étage qui était encore illuminée, et il aperçut la silhouette gracile d'Hermione se tenir non loin des carreaux embués. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Drago resta là, quelques secondes à la contempler. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique, comme si c'était leur premier rendez-vous.

Ça l'était en quelque sorte. Son premier vrai rendez-vous depuis des années. Un rendez-vous plus intime, plus passionné aussi. Du moins, il l'espérait. Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, Drago sortit les mains de ses poches s'approcha discrètement de la palissade. Il fallait grimper maintenant. D'abord la clôture, puis le mur qui mènerait jusqu'à la chambre qu'Hermione occupait.

Cela fut bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait espéré, mais il parvint enfin à se hisser jusqu'à la fenêtre, et cogna trois petits coups discrets. Hermione ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir, et le laissa entrer dans la chaleur réconfortante de la chambre. Quand il se fut débarrassé de son manteau et de ses gants, Drago posa enfin son regard sur Hermione qui avait un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

─ Quoi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

─ Pourquoi tu es passé par la fenêtre ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Drago la regarda d'un air interloqué.

─ Pour que ton père ne me mette pas dehors, marmona-t-il.

Hermione se mit à rire franchement. Elle se moquait clairement de lui, pourtant, Drago ne se sentit pas vexé. Ce son était bien trop doux et bien trop rare pour ne pas en profiter.

─ Ils ne sont pas là. Ils sont partis dîner chez des amis et y restent pour la nuit. J'ai prétexté que je me sentais encore un peu faible.

Drago eut un petit grognement. Elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire. Drago se demanda si elle ne s'était pas délectée à l'idée de le voir escalader non sans mal la façade lisse de la maison. Cependant, l'information était plus qu'intéressante, car cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans cette grande maison ce soir, et que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Hermione recula et alla s'installer sur son lit, tandis que Drago observait d'un œil curieux la petite chambre. C'était une chambre d'ami plutôt petite, mais joliment décorée dans des tons pastel, et aux tissus clairs. Un petit sapin avait été décoré avec goût, et des petites lumières scintillaient faiblement autour des encadrements de fenêtre et de la tête de lit.

─ Combien de temps tu vas rester ici ? demanda finalement Drago tandis que ses yeux pâles se posaient à nouveau sur elle.

─ Je retourne chez moi demain soir. J'ai proposé à mes parents de fêter Noël à la maison.

Deux jours les séparaient de Noël. Ce mois de décembre était passé à toute allure, et n'avait pas été avare en péripéties. Drago se demanda s'il n'attendait pas avec impatience la nouvelle année pour recommencer à vivre plus tranquillement. Mais avec Hermione Granger dans sa vie, il semblait que rien ne pouvait être tranquille. Enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, ses doigts rencontrèrent un peu objet qu'il avait oublié de sortir en arrivant.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle avant de sortir de sa poche une petite boîte de velours noir qu'il tendit dans sa direction. Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle regardait la boîté, mi curieuse, mi soupçonneuse.

─ Est-ce que c'est…

─ Non ! la coupa immédiatement Drago. Ce n'est pas une bague.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il n'aurait jamais brûlé les étapes de la sorte. La demander en mariage alors que rien n'était officiel entre eux ? Ça ne risquait. Il posa la petite boîte entre les mains d'Hermione et l'enjoignit de l'ouvrir. Mais elle attendit et demanda d'abord :

─ En quel honneur ?

─ J'ai tiré ton nom, non ? C'était le jeu de Pansy.

─ Avoue que le tirage au sort était une vaste fumisterie ?

Drago haussa les épaules et lui offrit son plus beau sourire d'ange.

─ Pansy a appelé ça du « trichage au sort ».

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Voilà une belle expression qui remplissait son rôle à merveille. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent à nouveau sur la boîte, et elle l'ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur, se tenait un médaillon d'or blanc finement ouvragé. Il était discret et plus léger qu'Hermione ne l'avait soupçonné. Il scintillait paresseusement au rythme des petites lumières qui illuminaient la pièce.

─ Ouvre le, suggéra Drago.

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle s'était attendue à y trouver une photo ou deux. Mais il était vide. Dans l'or blanc cependant, avait été gravé quelques mots avec finesse : « Tout ce que je veux pour Noël ». Hermione lut et relut la phrase plusieurs fois avant de lever la tête et de croiser le regard de Drago. Elle avait l'air pensive.

─ Tout ce que je veux pour Noël ? répéta-t-il, indécise.

Drago ne répondit pas. Assis à côté d'elle, il se pencha lentement mais sûrement dans sa direction. Il était sûr de lui, et il ne voulait pas laisser sa chance passer. Quand leur visage fut assez près l'un de l'autre pour que chacun puisse sentir le souffle de l'autre, Drago riva ses yeux, droit dans ceux d'Hermione et murmura :

─ C'est toi.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent presqu'immédiatement de celles d'Hermione. Il n'avait plus eu la patience d'attendre. Des semaines, des mois, des années mêmes que leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas touchées, et voilà qu'enfin, il pouvait s'en délecter. Ce baiser aurait dû être plus chaste, plus timide. Mais malgré les années de séparation, Drago n'avait pas oublié comment l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas oublié comment faire danser sa langue contre la sienne, ni comment passer une main dans ses cheveux pour mieux s'emparer de sa nuque. La rapprochant un peu plus de lui, il la fit glisser sur ses genoux pour mieux sentir sa chaleur contre son torse. Il tentait par tous les moyens de faire passer par ce baiser tous les mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et toute la tension qui s'était accumulée et qui semblait s'évaporer quand il put enfin la tenir dans ses bras.

Quand ils se reculèrent doucement pour reprendre leur souffle, Hermione avec les yeux vitreux et les joues plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire.

─ Je te déteste Drago Malefoy.

Les élans fiévreux de Drago furent coupés net, tandis qu'Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu ça cela. En fait il aurait espéré un autre baiser, et peut-être même quelques caresses, mais clairement pas une déclaration de haine. Il laissa retomber lourdement ses bras. Il était sur le point de s'écarter quand Hermione reprit la parole.

─ Je te déteste, parce que tu es parti. Et que tu es revenu. Je m'étais promis de ne pas céder, d'être forte…

─ Ce n'est pas être faible de…

─ Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais je voulais que tu saches que j'avais très bien vécu sans toi et que je n'avais pas besoin de toi dans ma vie. Tu as tout saccagé comme un ouragan quand tu y es entré, et pire encore quand tu en es sorti.

Drago se rembrunit. Il avait bien mérité ces réprimandes. Mais c'était toujours aussi difficile à encaisser.

─ La question qui reste en suspens, c'est… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Hermione avait dit cela d'un air pensif, comme si elle se posait plus la question à elle-même qu'à Drago. Drago avait bien une petite idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire, mais de toute évidence, Hermione n'était pas encore totalement convaincu par ses performances en matière de baiser. Retenant son souffle sans s'en rendre compte, il était suspendu à ses lèvres dans l'attente de son jugement.

─ Est-ce qu'on est capable d'être ensemble, Drago ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

─ On y est déjà parvenu par le passé.

─ Non. Je veux dire vraiment ensemble. Sans se cacher de nos parents, de nos amis… d'une potentielle fiancée.

Elle avait dit cela avec un ton plutôt léger ce qui laissa à Drago la possibilité de tenter d'alléger un peu plus encore l'atmosphère.

─ Promis, je me suis débarrassé de toutes mes fiancées potentielles.

─ Pas de toutes j'espère, répliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

Drago la regarda, surpris.

─ J'en suis peut-être une.

C'était tout ce que Drago attendait. Un feu vert, un signe qui annonçait qu'ils étaient enfin prêts à vivre l'histoire qu'ils avaient interrompue des années plus tôt. Qu'il avait interrompue. Sans en demander plus, sans laisser à Hermione le temps de tergiverser davantage, Drago la retourna brusquement et l'allongea sur le lit avant de plonger littéralement sur ses lèvres.

Les vêtements furent vite éparpillés sur le sol, et les gémissements se mirent à remplir le silence cotonneux de la maison de Tante Suzie. Drago ne sembla jamais se repaître de la peau tant aimée et si désirable d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle-même ne cessait de l'embrasser, de caressait, d'effleurer chaque partie du corps de Drago qui tombait sous ses doigts brûlants.

Ce fut une belle nuit. La plus belle peut-être, qu'ils aient jamais vécue. Une nuit dénuée de chaînes sociales et d'interdictions mondaines. Dénuée de limites imaginaires, et de camisole à leur sentiments décuplés par la redécouverte du corps de l'autre. Drago n'avait pas vécu comme un moine, ces dernières années. Il avait eu quelques aventures, qui s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec, tant Hermione était présente dans ses pensées. Jamais il n'avait retrouvé pareille passion, et désir tant exacerbé avec une autre qu'Hermione.

Le soleil avait déjà commencé sa course dans le ciel quand leur corps, brûlant et courbaturé. Hermione, le souffle encore court, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre son oreille. C'était un son terriblement apaisant et rassurant. D'une main, Drago caressait d'un air absent les cheveux en broussaille d'Hermione, son autre reposant sur son ventre.

─ Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? demanda finalement Hermione d'une voix ensommeillée.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait rien prévu de particulier. Son père était mort et sa mère était partie chez des cousines à elle en Hongrie pour se ressourcer. Il n'avait aucune obligation, mais Pansy et Blaise lui avaient proposé un repas tous les trois. Ce qu'il comptait accepter avant qu'ils ne se fiancent. Drago pensait que, peut-être, ils aimeraient passer leur Noël en tête à tête finalement.

─ Rien de spécial, murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait vraiment. En fait, tout ce qu'il avait voulu était en train de se réaliser. Il avait enfin reconquis le cœur d'Hermione, et était prêt à passer Noël seul si cela lui permettait de faire tous les suivants en sa compagnie.

─ Tu ne vas tout de même pas le faire tout seul ? s'enquit Hermione en se redressant sur un coude. Noël c'est trop triste si on n'est pas avec les gens qu'on aime.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

─ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et profite plutôt de ton dernier Noël en mon absence.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

─ J'ai bien l'intention de passer tous les suivants avec toi.

Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres roses d'Hermione tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle n'ajouta rien et Drago pensa que le sujet était clos. Mais il n'en était rien. Le cerveau d'Hermione marchait déjà à pleines turbines.

* * *

 _Et voilà, alors verdict ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus et que ça vous a plu. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres que je vais essayer de poster dans la semaine pour pouvoir commencer ma nouvelle fiction le 1_ _er_ _décembre …. Laissez moi un commentaire pour me laisser du courage haha !_


	23. c'est toi !

_Et me voilà ici pour le 23_ _ème_ _chapitre, qui est en soi le dernier puisque le 24_ _ème_ _chapitre sera une sorte d'épilogue ! Je suis ravie de voir que le précédent chapitre vous à plu, et je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances._

 _Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Vous êtes supers, j'adore vous lire c'est un véritable plaisir de voir votre avis, vos questionnements, vos supputations, alors continuez, je vous en prie !_

 _ **Ella-Zabini**_ _: Oh, je suis ravie si ça peut t'aider ! Sur le principe du calendrier de l'avent, je trouve que c'est toujours réconfortant de manger son petit chocolat chaque jour, donc j'espère que c'était aussi réconfortant de lire son petit chapitre chaque jour !_

 _ **Delph**_ _: Et oui il était temps ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours aurant._

 _ **Ayaminne**_ _: Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Clairya**_ _: Ahah voici la suite, je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

 _ **Chocofrog**_ _: Merciii !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago était parti avant le retour des Granger. Sa dernière conversation avec Mr. Granger lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas le revoir de sitôt, aussi s'éclipsa-t-il avant que les cloches du village ne sonnent dix coups. Malgré le manque de sommeil, et son corps endolori par leurs passions nocturnes, Drago était d'excellente humeur. Il avait réussi. Enfin, il avait convaincu Hermione qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle état prête à passer par-dessus pour recommencer leur idylle sur de bonnes bases. Et Drago n'en demandait pas plus.

Quand il transplanna jusqu'à chez lui, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Pansy et Blaise installés sur son canapé, une tasse de café entre les mains. Drago les regarda d'un air qu'il voulait mécontent : depuis quand son appartement était-il un moulin ouvert à tous et à toutes ?

─ Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, déclara Pansy avant même que Drago eut pu dire quoi que ce fut.

─ Comment ?

─ Comme si tu n'étais pas content de nous voir ici, dans ton appartement.

─ Je n'ai donc pas le droit à un peu d'intimité ? répliqua Drago d'un air mélodramatique.

Pansy et Blaise se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant et moqueur. L'intimité n'avait pas de sens pour ces trois-là. Ils partageaient tout depuis toujours, alors c'était une bien bonne plaisanterie de la part de Drago que d'en réclamer. Drago jeta un regard mauvais à ses deux amis, et s'attarda sur Blaise :

─ On ne peut pas te faire confiance, tu lui as tout raconté.

─ J'ignorai que ton rencart avec Granger était un secret, répondit l'intéressé en haussant des épaules.

Pansy, quant à elle, avait cessé de rire et affichait une mine colérique.

─ Depuis quand tu veux me faire des cachoteries, Drago Malefoy ? Sache que tu as perdu le droit d'avoir un jardin intime quand tu es parti sans un mot à l'autre bout du monde. Tu es revenu et je t'ai pardonné. Mais en échange, j'exige de connaître tous les petits recoins les plus sombres de ta vie.

─ Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas revenu alors, grogna Drago.

─ Toi et moi on sait bien que tu serais quand même revenu. Ne serait-ce que pour remettre Hermione dans ton lit.

Drago baissa les armes. Pansy avait vraiment réponse à tout, et rien ne servait de la contredire. Même quand elle avait tort, Pansy Parkinson avait raison. C'était une règle tacite qui faisait office de loi fondamental dans ce petit trio. Pansy les menait par le bout du nez, quoi qu'en dise leur instinct viril de mâle alpa.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda finalement Drago en s'installant sur le canapé.

─ On voulait savoir comment s'est passé ta nuit avec la brillante Hermione Granger, dit Pansy d'un air distrait. Et aussi, on ne voulait pas que tu sois seul pour le réveillon.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour se rassembler autour d'un repas. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à les mettre dehors et à faire une petite sieste pour se remettre de sa nuit d'amour. Mais de toute évidence, Pansy et Blaise avaient une autre idée en tête.

─ Ca fait une éternité qu'on a pas passé une journée que tous les trois, s'insurgea Pansy. Il n'y en avait que pour Granger ces derniers temps. Alors aujourd'hui, je nous ai contacté une journée très spéciale.

Elle commença par leur faire la liste précise des activités qu'elle leur avait prévu : shopping, patinoire, chocolat chaud, déjeuner dans un grand restaurant, et peut-être encore un peu de shopping s'ils en avaient le temps. Drago était fatigué d'avance. L'idée même de devoir se tenir debout sur des patins alors qu'il manquait affreusement de sommeil lui donnait la migraine. Pourtant, devant l'enthousiasme de Pansy, Blaise et Drago n'eurent pas le cœur à le lui refuser. Aussi débuta leur journée spécial trio de noël. Des milliers de rires, de blagues et de chamallow plus tard, Pansy, les mains chargées de ses achats, décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer.

─ Je suis frigorifiée, marmonna-t-elle el resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

La nuit était tombée, et la neige avait elle aussi recommencé à s'accumuler sur le pavé du centre de Londres. Les rues avaient été désertées, tous les gens, moldus et sorciers, regagnant leur foyer pour célébrer Noël. Pansy marchait d'un pas lent, au milieu de Drago et de Blaise. Elle avait glissé un bras autour d'un des bras des deux garçons, et tout trois évolué dans l'ambiance festive et cotonneuse de la capitale.

─ Rentrons, fit-elle doucement. J'ai mis une excellente bouteille de champagne au frais, chez toi, Drago.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu dans le néant, transplannant sur le seuil de son appartement. Drago sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Alors que son logement aurait dû être plongé dans l'obscurité et silencieux, il pouvait voir autour de l'encadrement de porte une légère lumière se diffuser dans l'obscurité du corridor. A cela s'ajoutait une douce mélodie qui semblait émaner de son salon. Sur ses gardes, Drago poussa doucement la porte qu'il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir fermé à clé et pénétra l'appartement d'un pas modéré.

Il fut surpris de trouver dans son salon beaucoup trop de gens pour pouvoir les compter. Des visages connus et amicaux qui regardait dans sa direction avec un sourire en coin. Le sourire mystérieux de ceux qui étaient dans la confidence. Drago se tourna vers Pansy et Blaise et découvrit ce même sourire peint sur leur visage.

Drago s'avança au milieu de la foule et salua tous ses amis : Potter, Weasley, Ginny, Londubat, Seamus et Dean, Hannah et Suzanne… Tous ceux qui étaient déjà présents lors du repas de Noël chez Pansy.

─ Qu'est-ce que…

─ Surprise ! Murmura une voix à son oreille.

Drago se retourna et découvrit Hermione, vêtue de sa plus belle robe de velours rouge, et d'escarpins vertigineux. Elle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup attention à son maquillage, mais avait peint ses lèvres en carmin, les rendant plus attractives que jamais. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

─ J'ai réussi à convaincre tout le monde de venir passer les fêtes chez toi.

─ Mais… Et tes parents ? demanda Drago, encore sous le choc.

─ Je leur ai dit que nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble demain midi. Ils n'étaient pas très contents, mais Tante Suzie les a convaincus en leur promettant une dinde fourrée exceptionnelle.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, il avait l'impression que le reste autour de lui n'existait plus. Il ne voyait qu'elle, dans sa robe courte et près du corps, ses cheveux un peu en bataille, se répandant en halo autour de son visage d'ange. Sans prêter attention aux sifflets et aux exclamations autour d'eux, Drago se pencha et prit en coupe dans ses deux mains le visage d'Hermione qu'il embrassa passionnément.

Quelqu'un siffla un peu plus fort derrière lui, et il reconnut Blaise et Dean qui se marraient dans un coin de la pièce.

Quand Drago relâcha Hermione, celle-ci avait le souffle court. Elle le regarda de ses yeux brillants, avant de murmurer :

─ Ca te plait ?

Drago était sur le point de répondre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle, mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne parlait pas de sa robe. L'appartement avait été décoré d'une main de maître. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans l'air, et un énorme sapin avait été placé dans un coin de la pièce, décoré de boules, de guirlandes et de luminions scintillants. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, ni même le poste de radio qui diffusait des chants de noël dans un ambiance jazz agréable.

─ Tu t'es donnée du mal, remarqua Drago.

─ Pour tout t'avouer, je n'étais pas seule. Mais je me suis régalée. Tu sais à quel point…

─ Tu adores Noël, termina Drago à sa place. Oui je le sais.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, sourire dont il avait le secret et qu'Hermione aimait tant.

─ Et Drago ! Viens voir ce qui a apporté Ron !

C'était la voix de Blaise qui l'appelait au-dessus de la foule. Drago s'empara de la main d'Hermione qu'il était résolu à ne pas lâcher et l'entraîna à travers la pièce pour rejoindre Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Harry et… Astoria. Ron était aux anges. Il avait posé sa main sur la taille d'Astoria, et celle-ci rayonnait de bonheur.

─ Weasley nous avait bien caché ça ! dit Blaise en riant.

Ron, Hermione, Astoria et Drago se jetèrent un peu regard. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Pansy pour tirer ses conclusions.

─ Tu le savais ! gronda-t-elle direction de Drago. Tu savais qu'Astoria et Ron se fréquentaient ?

Drago réalisa trop tard que cette omission lui vaudrait encore une longue tirade sur « son jardin secret » qui ne devait avoir aucun secret pour Pansy. Cette dernière eut cependant le bon goût de ne pas faire une crise en ce soir de noël. Elle se contenta de s'emparer des mains d'Astoria et de lui adresser un sourire sincère.

─ Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ton bonheur. Bien sûr, je n'aurai pas parié sur Weasley, mais… ma foi, parfois le destin fait que… Ou le hasard. La malchance… le karma…

─ PANSY ! grondèrent Blaise et Drago en chœur.

Tout le monde éclata d'un grand rire, avant de présenter au charmant couple plein de vœux de bonheur et de félicitations. La fête battait son plein, et Drago avait rarement passé une aussi bonne soirée. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, quand il quitta la piste de danse qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione des heures durant. L'entraînant dans un petit recoin sombre de son appartement, il la plaqua doucement contre un mur et murmura :

─ Joyeux Noël, Granger.

─ Joyeux Noël, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle tandis que Drago déposait un monceau de petits baisers le long de son cou et de sa clavicule.

Hermione glissa ses mains autour de son cou, et se laissa aller doucement à ce moment de tendresse.

─ Je n'avais pas de cadeau pour toi, souffla-t-elle. Alors j'ai pensé que…

─ Tu as très bien pensé, répondit Drago entre deux baisers. De toute façon…

─ Tout ce que tu voulais pour Noël…

─ C'est toi, acheva Drago en souriant contre sa peau.

Les deux amants prirent quelques minutes supplémentaires pour échanger des baisers tous moins chastes les uns que les autres. C'était un moment intime, une bulle de quiétude au milieu de la musique et des rires de leurs amis. Ils s'en délectèrent jusqu'à ce que Harry et Blaise ne viennent les chercher en hurlant que ce n'était pas le moment de se bécoter. Blaise était hilare et tentait désespérément d'expliquer ce qui le faisait tant rire.

─ Finnigan a abusé de l'hydromel, il est en train de faire un strip-tease sur ta table de la salle à manger.

Hermione et Drago eurent un hoquet de surprise mais aussi de frayeur en imaginant la scène. Sans plus tard, ils se mélangèrent à nouveau à leurs amis, et profitèrent du spectacle que leur offrait Seamus.

C'était le meilleur noël que Drago eut jamais fêté. Entouré des gens qu'il aimait, accompagné de la femme de sa vie, tout n'avait été que rire et bonne humeur.

Qui aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy tomberait amoureux d'Hermione Granger, la quitterait puis chercherait à la reconquérir à tout prix ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle pardonnerait malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer ? Qui aurait cru qu'Astoria trouverait l'amour dans les bras de Ron Weasley ? Ou encore que Seamus Finnigan avait un tatouage en forme de licorne à l'endroit où palpitait son cœur ? Personne.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? je le voulais léger, et pleine de bonne humeur, un peu d'humour et aussi d'ambiance de noël. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends vos avis ! Rendez vous demain pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction de Noël … avant l'heure !_


	24. Epilogue Sans rancune

_Nous voilà réunis en ce jour, pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction que j'ai beaucoup trop tardé à achever. Vous avez été nombreux à suivre cette histoire, et j'en suis ravie. J'ai adoré lire vos centaines de commentaires, et adoré écrire cette histoire. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira autant que le reste, je vous laisse à votre lecture et remercie au passage les lecteurs qui ont laissé un commentaire :_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci ! J'espère que ce prochain calendrier te plaira tout autant._

 _ **MZabiniMalefoy**_ _: Je suis contente aussi de m'y être remise ! Voici le dernier chapitre !_

 _ **Ella-Zabini**_ _:Ahah je ne pense pas faire deux calendriers chaque année ! Pour Ron et Astoria, on le savait depuis le chapitre 15 ou 16 il me semble. Hermione et Drago tombent dessus par hasard !_

 _ **Guest(2)**_ _: Il ne faut pas être triste, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Et heureusement !_

 _ **Fleur D'ange**_ _: Merci d'avoir été aussi fidèle ! Voici la suite en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago frotta ses mains moites sur son pantalon noir. S'il avait su que venir ici le mettrait dans tous ses états il aurait prétexté une mauvaise grippe. Mais à présent, il se tenait là, devant la petite porte ornée d'une couronne de houx de la maison des Granger. Une bouteille de vin dans une main, une boîte de chocolats suisses dans l'autre, il se dandinait sur le seuil en se demandant s'il avait encore le temps de fuir. Alors qu'il commençait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, Hermione glissa une main autour de son bras et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il avait presque oublié sa présence.

─ Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-elle.

─ Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? grogna Drago.

Elle ne répondit pas et cela ne rassura pas du tout Drago. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de lever la main et d'asséner quatre petits coups secs sur le bois dur de la porte. Drago regardait droit devant lui, il avait la désagréable sensation de se rendre à l'abattoir.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'Hermione et lui avaient décidé de se redonner une chance. Un an qui s'était déroulé relativement sans embûche. Quelques chamailleries, bien sûr, mais beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse. L'été précédent avait été le moment le plus tendu du couple, car ils avaient du assister au procès de Goyle. Drago n'avait pas su gérer ses émotions. La colère l'avait habité de longues semaines durant, et Hermione et lui avaient eu du mal à surmonter cette étape. En effet, Drago avait mis longtemps à ne plus culpabiliser pour l'attaque qu'avait subi Hermione. Mais à force de discussion, de patience et… d'amour, tout avait fini par s'arranger.

Si bien que les Granger avaient enfin accepter de le rencontrer, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. En effet, ils avaient convié Drago à se joindre à eux pour célébrer Noël. Si Drago avait essayé de paraître décontracté à cette idée face à Hermione, un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Merry, qui les accueillit avec chaleur.

─ Rentre vite, les enfants, il fait un froid de canard ce soir.

Drago laissa passer Hermione devant lui et pénétra à son tour la charmante petite maison. Il comprit bien vite de qui Hermione tenait son goût pour les décorations de noël. La maison était devenue un véritable chalet de Noël, décoré avec goût et féérie. Drago, encore un peu mal à l'aise, tendit plus brusquement que prévu la bouteille de vin à Merry. Hermione lui avait expliqué que sa mère était amatrice de bon vin, tandis que son père, se régalait avec du bon chocolat.

─ Merci Drago, c'est une délicate attention, sourit Merry. Entrons dans le salon, nous allons goûter ce vin !

Drago songea que s'il n'y avait eu que Merry pour Noël, il aurait été bien plus facilement à l'aise. En effet, sa douceur naturelle et son sourire bienveillant facilitait les choses. Ce que Drago redoutait par-dessus tout cependant, c'est de se retrouver à nouveau nez à nez avec un Mr. Granger fâché. Leur dernière entrevue, lors du Noël précédent, lui avait laissé un goût amer.

Hermione se débarrassa de son manteau, de son écharpe et de son bonnet, et proposa à Drago d'en faire de même. Raid comme un piquet, il mit du temps à retirer sa veste et son écharpe. Il venait tout juste de terminer de se dévêtir quand Mr. Granger fit son apparition. Il avait un tablier noir par-dessus ses vêtements de fête, et affichait une mine plutôt neutre qui ne rassura pas Drago pour autant.

─ Papa, sourit Hermione en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

─ Ca va chérie ? répondit Henry d'une voix tendre et douce qu'il n'utilisait sans doute qu'avec sa fille unique.

Puis, il se tourna vers Drago et le dévisagea une longue minute avant de lui tendre la main.

─ Bonsoir Drago, dit-il avec un sourire qui semblait sincère. Merry et moi sommes ravis de vous avoir à notre table ce soir, tous les deux.

Et l'énorme nœud qui tordait l'estomac de Drago sembla se défaire, comme par magie. Il s'était attendu à des œillades assassines, à des piques peu subtiles, peut-être même à être empoisonné. Il n'en fut rien. Henry Granger n'aurait sans doute pas fait un bon Serpentard, car sa rancune s'en était allée au fur et à mesure que sa fille lui avait raconté, toute l'année durant, combien elle était heureuse avec Drago.

Merry servit du vin dans les verres à pied déjà disposés sur la table, et proposa à Hermione et Drago de se servir en petits fours.

─ Qui aurait cru, Noël dernier, que vous seriez ici cette année Drago, dit Merry d'une voix enjouée, en lançant un regard sévère à son mari.

Celui-ci fit la moue, tandis qu'Hermione souriait à côté de Drago.

─ Oui, qui l'aurait-cru, marmonna Drago en croquant dans un petit four au saumon.

─ Il faut dire que vous n'aviez pas été exemplaire, jeune homme, répliqua Henry.

─ Papa, tu ne vas pas recommencer, le réprimanda Hermione.

─ Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il y a un an, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir faire entrer Drago chez nous, et dans notre vie, expliqua finalement Henry. Mais j'admets volontiers, qu'il a su faire ses preuves cette année. Il a été à tes côtés durant le procès, vous avez réussi à surmonter vos différends et à mettre de côté le passé. Et si tu as réussi, Hermione, j'estime que je dois moi aussi pouvoir y parvenir.

Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents. Quant à Drago, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'était pas venu pour rien. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire timide.

─ Merci, Mr. Granger.

Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête en sa direction, avant de lever son verre et de porter un toast :

─ A Noël ! Puisse cette fête être toujours aussi merveilleuse.

─ A Noël, entonnèrent en chœur les trois autres.

C'était le premier véritable Noël que Drago faisait en famille. L'ambiance était loin de l'atmosphère froide et inhumaine du Manoir Malefoy. Drago n'aurait pas parié dessus, pourtant, il rit de bon cœur ce soir-là, en regardant les vieux albums photos des Granger. Hermione, minuscule mais déjà bien éveillée, regardait dans sa direction avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Si l'image n'était pas animée, comme chez les sorciers, elle n'en restait pas moins vivante et magnifique.

Drago leva les yeux en direction d'Hermione qui parlait avec son père à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que Merry lui montrait toutes ses photos. Hermione était radieuse. Elle parlait avec animation, ses mains gesticulant dans tous les sens alors qu'elle expliquait il ne savait quoi à son père. Sans doute son regard rempli d'amour ne passa pas inaperçu, car la main chaude et minuscule de Mrs. Granger se posa sur son avant-bras, et il l'entendit murmurer :

─ Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Drago ne comprit pas immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. Il continura à regarder Hermione de longues secondes, s'attardant sur son teint de pêche, ses yeux brillants, et son ventre… légèrement rebondi sous sa robe moulante. Drago déglutit. Est-ce qu'elle avait décidé de lui offrir un cadeau bien particulier cette année ? Ou avait-elle simplement abusé des gourmandises que leur avait confectionné Mrs. Weasley ? Il tourna les yeux pour regarder Merry, qui avait, de toute évidence, comprit elle aussi ce qu'Hermione leur cachait.

─ Je crois que c'est votre dernier Noël en tant que jeune couple, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds. Décidément, ces fêtes de noël lui réservaient toujours son lot de surprises. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Hermione Granger adorait Noël, et elle avait réussi à le lui faire aimer aussi. Alors peu importait le cadeau qu'elle lui avait prévu, il était certain de l'adorer. Tout lui ferait plaisir, même ce qu'elle cachait sous cette robe. Absolument tout. Sauf un chien. Il détestait les chiens.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _C'est officiellement la fin de ma 13_ _ème_ _fiction ! Je pense que l'effet que ça donne ne changera jamais. C'est toujours un peu drôle de quitter nos personnages et leurs intrigues, mais c'est aussi source de satisfaction et de plénitude. La joie d'aller au bout de quelque chose, de l'achever une bonne fois pour toute. C'est aussi plaisant de vous lire, de parler avec vous !_

 _Je vous laisse en vous disant « à très vite » puisque je compte commencer un nouveau calendrier de l'avent dès le 1_ _er_ _décembre. Si vous voulez être les premiers avertis, retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook Brunhild Ana Writings, et n'hésitez pas à me mettre en « alert » !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !_

 _Ana._


End file.
